Breaking Through Ice
by The Lucky Rose
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi, both kids loving snow, took up snowboarding lessons together. Though as Akashi got better, he was forced to leave the country, leaving Kuroko behind. Years later when he returns, Kuroko realizes Akashi is not the same no more. And that he has to get him to love snow again. Snowboarding AU. AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi sneaked out of his large mansion of a house, red eyes wary as he did so. He hid from maids and servants, glad for his short stature since it made him less noticeable. When he reached the bottom floor, he was able to crawl through an open window and he immediately began to run away.

Snow was lazily falling, landing in his crimson hair as he trudged through the thick snow. White puffs left his mouth as he tightened the scarf around his neck and adjusted his jacket.

He wasn't supposed to be out, he was supposed to be studying, but Akashi had promised his childhood friend that he would meet him in their favorite spot that only the two of them knew. He would most likely get a scolding later, but he would much rather see his friend.

Kuroko waited in a small secluded area that was well hidden thanks to the pine trees and snow all around. Wearing his own big coat and scarf, along with gloves, he idly played in the snow as he waited for his friend.

He didn't ask his parents if he could go out, not wanting to risk being told no. He wasn't always sneaking away, but this was one of the rare times he did. He just liked being with his friend, who was named Akashi. They had lots of fun together, playing around or just talking.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi panted as he ran to Kuroko, a smile on his face and cheeks red from the cold. "Sorry, I had to sneak out of the mansion. My parents want me to learn Spanish of all languages."

Kuroko turned his head, looking at Akashi. He then tilted his head, smiling a little. "It's okay, I was just making some snowballs." He said, before standing up, brushing snow off his pants. "Spanish..? I don't see the point."

"Me either. I think they're running out of languages to get me to learn." Akashi said with a shake of his head.

Kuroko shrugged, still smiling. "So, what do you want to do today, Akashi-kun?" He asked as he leaned down, scooping up some snow before forming it into a ball.

"I heard that a new rental shop opened up by the mountain but I haven't had the time to check it out." Akashi said as he watched. "We should go together."

Kuroko tilted his head, before looking in the direction of where the mountain was. "Really? Should we go now?" He asked, then threw the snowball at a tree for fun.

"Yeah." Akashi said with a small smile as they began to trudge away. They lived right near the mount so it didn't take them all too long to get there. The area they lived in was famous for snowboarding and skiing as well so there were many people bustling about.

Kuroko followed Akashi, staying close. He looked around as they walked, but once they arrived at the shop, he started at it. "Wow... so I'm guessing there are some boards in there?" He had seen snowboarders before since he looked out his room window a lot. He watched the people slide down with ease, sometimes falling, but mostly nailing the tricks they do.

"Looks so cool." Akashi murmured as he looked at all the boards, his eyes falling on a cool black snowboard, a small pout on his lips. "I wish we could try that one..."

Kuroko looked at the black one as well once Akashi pointed it out. "Wow..." He mumbled, before looking at Akashi. "..Why can't we? Can't we use one too?"

"I think we need money to rent it out and parental supervision." Akashi said with a small sigh.

Kuroko frowned a little, looking back at the board. Where were they going to get money? Unless their parents didn't mind, which he doubted, they wouldn't get either. "...Can't we just use it real quick?"

"Well...with your lack of presence, you can probably take it without anyone noticing. We could just return it once we're done." Akashi suggested.

Kuroko smiled, nodding. "Exactly. No one will know." He said, before looking inside. "...Do you want me to get the black one?"

"Yes, I like that one a lot." Akashi replied, his eyes lighting up happily. It was only with Kuroko that he showed this sort of side. With anyone else he had to be stoic, emotionless, but with Kuroko he could be his true self.

Kuroko smiled again, nodding. He then dropped the smile, before slowly walking in the new store. It caught the attention of the person behind the counter, but all they saw was the door open. They must've thought it was the wind, since they went over and closed it when Kuroko moved away.

As quietly as he could, he began to talk the black snowboard down, trying not to make a noise. Once he got it, he ran out the door, startling the owner once again. He quickly went back to Akashi, holding the board closely. "I got it."

"Awesome! Thank you Tetsuya." Akashi murmured with another smile as he stared at the board in appreciation. "Let's go find a bunny hill to try this!"

Kuroko smiled, liking that Akashi was happy. "Okay, let's go find one." He said, holding the board under one arm, and gently took Akashi's hand with his other. He then began walking around until he found a decent, small hill. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." Akashi said, glad no other kids were around to disturb them. He squeezed Kuroko's hand before letting go and looking at the board. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

Kuroko tilted his head, looking at the board. He then handed it over to Akashi. "You go first, you suggested coming out here today, so you can go."

"OKay." Akashi said as he took the board and slid the buckles over his shoes which thankfully fit. Once the board was secure on his feet, he looked down the hill and took a deep breath. They had both grown up with watch people skiing and boarding, so they had some idea of what to do.

So he slid the board down the hill and gasped as he went down it rather clumsily. He didn't fall, not right away, and he couldn't help but smile at the exhilarating feeling of going down the hill. It was when he reached the bottom that he fell down on his face.

Kuroko stayed at the top of the hill, watching Akashi from there. He smiled slightly when he saw Akashi fall, but he hoped he was alright. "Are you okay Akashi-kun?" He asked from the top of the hill.

"Yeah!" Akashi said as he slowly pushed his body back up to his feet. The smile he showed to Kuroko bordered a grin which was rare, even with Kuroko. "Wait until you try it! It's so fun!"

Kuroko couldn't help but return with his own big smile, seeing Akashi's grin. "Okay, well bring the board up! I'm not walking down just to walk back up!"

"Alright." Akashi said with a chuckle as he unbuckled his board and began to trudge back up. He couldn't wait for Kuroko to try it, he just knew that he would like it as well.

Kuroko watched him, still smiling. Once Akashi got to the top, he gently took the board. "What was it like?" He asked, as he began buckling up his feet. He had to adjust it slightly to fit him, since he was smaller sized then Akashi.

"I can't tell you. There's no words to do it justice." Akashi said as he watched Kuroko, his eyes wide in excitement.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before smiling. "I see. I guess I will have to try." He said, before looking down the hill. He took a few deep breathes, before he moved and slid down the hill quickly. He tried standing on the board like he saw other people do, and he wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

He felt the cold wind in his face, but it was relaxing yet exciting. He could actually feel a bit of excitement and adrenaline, but soon he made it to the bottom. He didn't know how to stop, so he purposefully fell down like Akashi did.

Akashi chuckled when he saw Kuroko fall, making note that they would both have to learn how to properly transition from hill to flat ground.

"So, so?" Akashi asked, hoping Kuroko had liked it just as much as him.

Kuroko sat up in the snow, smiling brightly even though his hair was wild thanks to the wind. It was almost like his bed head. "It was great!"

Akashi grinned again, his eyes lit up in delight as he slid down the hill with his shoes.

"I knew you would like it." Akashi said excitedly as he helped Kuroko to his feet. "We should do this more often."

Kuroko thanked him, standing up. "We should. Let's ask our parents if we can start sledding or something. Ask them for lessons. Maybe? Let's just tell them we watched the others, they'll believe it."

"Maybe." Akashi said thoughtfully. "But...I don't think my parents would allow me to do such a frivolous activity..."

Kuroko hummed, holding the board as he thought. "...Is there any tournaments or something? You should be able to convince them somehow!.."

"Well, I did hear that my grandpa was a famous snowboarder. They might allow me to snowboard if I tell them I aspire to be like him since it would mean I'd go into competitions..." Akashi murmured thoughtfully.

Kuroko smiled a little, nodding. "Okay, and I'm sure my parents will let me... hopefully. So, let's hope that we both get lessons, okay?"

"Okay...Well, I should head back before they notice I'm missing. I'll ask them tonight okay?" Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded, almost sadly. He wished they had more time to play and snowboard. "Okay... I'll go take this back now, while you go home. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Akashi said as he grabbed Kuroko's hand and squeezed it. He gave Kuroko a small little sad look before he turned away and hurried off. As he ran, his face grew more thoughtfully, wondering if his parents would really agree.

Kuroko watched after him, before heading to the rental store. He was wondering the same thing, wondering if they would both get snowboarding lessons. As he returned the board carefully, he decided he would beg his parents if he had to. He wanted to snowboard with Akashi.

That night, Akashi sat down with his parents, the room silent save for the sound of silver forks touching expensive plates. Akashi sighed a little to himself, eyes wary before he cleared his throat to garner his parent's attention.

He proposed that he wanted to take snowboarding lessons and his father immediately rejected the idea, wanting him to study. However, his mother came to Akashi's rescue.

With a kind smile, she managed to convince his father to let him have snowboarding lessons. Akashi couldn't help but smile, unable to wait until he told Kuroko.

Kuroko was almost in the same situation, but more awkward, because he didn't know how to start. He started by asking if he could learn snowboarding. He was asked why by both his parents, but he said he simply saw them. It was believable, he had a good view of the mountain.

After some convincing, he finally got them to agree. He was completely happy and excited, hoping Akashi could snowboard too. They both could finally learn.

The next day, Akashi rushed over to their spot, excitement in his eyes. He was overjoyed that he would be able to learn how to snowboard and he could only hope Kuroko had been able to convince his parents as well.

Kuroko was a little late, thanks to his parents, and he finally ran over to their spot. "Akashi-kun!" He waved excitedly as he ran. He panted once he stopped, but still smiled. "I'm going to get lessons."

"Same! My father had refused but mom managed to convince him!" Akashi said with an excited smile. "I did research and lessons begin tomorrow! We were just on time to be able to join!"

Kuroko looked in surprise, before smiling again. He then moved closer, hugging Akashi tightly. He knew he was probably the only person that would be able to hug the redhead without being glared at. "We are going to learn to snowboard!"

Akashi hugged Kuroko back happily, enjoying the contact he so rarely received but relished every time. He chuckled happily, his arms tightening around Kuroko.

"I can't wait!" Akashi said excitedly.

Kuroko held onto him tightly, nodding his head. "I guess we don't need to borrow snowboards anymore then.." He said a little playfully.

"Yeah although I'm going to try getting it. I really like it and I'll always remember how you stole it for us." Akashi replied as he rested his head against Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko chuckled a little, shaking his head. "I didn't steal it! We 'borrowed' it okay? I put it back anyway.." He said with a fake pout.

"I still want it. A symbol of when we first started snowboarding." Akashi said with a small smile.

Kuroko nodded, understanding what Akashi was saying. "Okay. Let's save up money, and perhaps buy it off the owner?"

"Alright." Akashi said with a nod as he let Kuroko go and flopped down in the snow he loved so much, watching as it fell from the sky.

Kuroko watched him, before laying down next to him. He loved the cold of the snow, one reason why he loved it as well. "I can't believe it. We will finally snowboard together.."

"Yeah." Akashi said with a small smile as he shifted his body closer to Kuroko's.

Kuroko tilted his head, before moving closer, their sides pressing together. He liked the warmth it provided, since it was cold out. "I can't wait."

"Same." Akashi said as he lightly curled his body against Kuroko's. He always craved contact from Kuroko, continuously finding ways to touch him like he was now.

Kuroko smiled, staying close to him for the warmth. "What do you think it will be like? To actually learn to snowboard?"

"I think it will be fun, especially since we're together." Akashi said with a chuckle.

"Of course. Always." Kuroko said, before closing his eyes to relax. He couldn't wait to learn snowboarding with Akashi.

The next day was full of excitement as they met up on the mountain where class would take place. There were other kids their age there along with a teacher who seemed nice and patient.

Kuroko had stayed close to Akashi, since he didn't really know anyone else. Though he was excited and patient, waiting to learn. "We are going to learn Akashi-kun..!" He whispered excitedly.

"Yes." Akashi said, a little colder since he was around other people, knowing he had to keep up appearances. Though, his eyes still lit up excitedly but only Kuroko would be able to pick up on that.

Kuroko smiled at him, before dropping the smile in case anyone saw. "Think we will ever snowboard down the mountain?"

"I hope so." Akashi murmured as they were given their boards. Soon the instructor started teaching them how to board, demonstrating for them as well. It seemed pretty easy and Akashi managed to do everything the instructor showed them with ease.

Kuroko took a moment to understand some of the instructions, but since he was patient and listened, he soon got it. He stayed close by Akashi whenever he could, not trusting anyone else enough yet to approach them. Not that he wanted to. Snowboarding, even if it was just learning, was more fun with Akashi.

Over the course of a few days, near a week, they all learned how to snowboard. They mostly used the bunny hills but soon, some graduated to the intermediate hills.

Then, one day the instructor brought them to a huge hill full of obstacles and jumps made for experienced snowboarders. Akashi stood on his board, one of his feet buckled in since they had used their boards to get to the hill.

"Sugoi..." Akashi murmured under his breath.

Kuroko stood beside Akashi, looking at the hill as well. "It's... big. More exciting huh?" He asked, looking at Akashi.

"Yeah..." Akashi said as he stared at the hill. He was so entranced, he didn't noticed someone sliding near him, their board out of control.

Akashi gasped in slight panic when he was pushed off onto the hill, his free leg flaying slightly before he slammed it onto the board. He swiftly leaned over and buckled his foot in before he let his instincts take over.

He glided down the hill, managing to even go over a few jumps and land smoothly, a large smile curling his lips as his eyes went wide.

Kuroko looked in surprise, about to call out Akashi's name. Though he noticed he was doing great, and didn't fall once! He watched him in complete awe, as the whole class was.

Akashi finally made it to the bottom, huffing and panting but full of pride as he looked up the huge hill, barely able to even see everyone. He would have to take a lift to go back up the hill but it had been worth it.

Kuroko could see Akashi at the bottom, even though he looked like a red speck in the snow. Though he smiled a little, completely proud of Akashi. With just a few days of lessons, he had completed an obstacle course on a way bigger hill!

He went to where the lifts came in, as did the counselor, to wait for Akashi.

Akashi immediately walked over to Kuroko once he got off the lift, his face gleaming with pride.

"That was so fun!" Akashi murmured excitedly before turning to the instructor.

"That was amazing Seijuuro!" The instructor said, eyes wide. "That hill is made for experts...I can't believe you managed to complete it. I'm going to tell your parents, I'm sure they'll be proud."

Kuroko watched them, wanting to wait until they were alone to talk. He then turned back to Akashi, smiling brightly. "I'm proud of you too. That was amazing! You didn't fall once!"

"I can't wait until you try it Tetsuya!" Akashi said before he wiped his emotions off his face once the rest of the class came. There were lots of words of awe said to him but his only focus was on Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, dropping his smile but it wasn't completely gone. "I hope to try it soon. I want to catch up to you. You have to teach me now..!" He whispered playfully.

"Of course." Akashi said with a small chuckle, his thoughts idly wandering to how his parents would take the news. Would they actually be proud of him?

Kuroko tilted his head, studying Akashi. "I wonder what will happen. News will probably spread fast. After all, it's not everyday you see someone as young as us complete an expert's course."

"I hope not much." Akashi said honestly, never actually liking attention even though he received much of it thanks to his last name. "It was probably a fluke anyway."

"Hmm, maybe.." Kuroko said with a shrug. "But I'm still proud of you. You looked really professional."

"Yeah?" Akashi said shyly, only caring about Kuroko's words. It was the only praise he ever cared about. "Do...Do you think my parents will be proud?"

Kuroko smiled a little, nodding. "If they aren't proud, then I don't know what could make them proud. You were amazing, and if they aren't proud, I still am."

"Thanks." Akashi murmured, feeling relieved at Kuroko's words. He smiled softly at Kuroko, his hand going to his to squeeze.

Kuroko returned the smile, gently squeezing Akashi's hand. "Let's hope they are proud."

Akashi nodded as they made their way home since class was now over. They eventually split and made their way to their separate homes. When he arrived at his house, his parents were waiting, already having heard the news.

To Akashi's surprise, they were actually proud of him, even his father. In celebration, they had his favorite meal and Akashi was actually happy and content. Although...There was a calculative look in his father's eyes that had him on edge but he forced himself to ignore it.

Kuroko was still proud of Akashi even as he got home. When they all ate for dinner, he had told his parents about what Akashi did today. They were surprised, but as expected, they were happy and proud as well.

A couple of weeks went by and Akashi excelled at snowboarding, showing natural talent. It would seem he inherited his grandfather's talent in the sport but there was only so much that could be taught to him.

Soon his parents weren't satisfied and wanted him to get better. One night, they told him that he would be shipped off to another country where he would be professionally coached.

Akashi argued as hard as he could, not wanting to leave his home, not wanting to leave Kuroko, but unfortunately they wouldn't budge.

Kuroko waited at their spot just like they planned at snowboarding practice. He noticed Akashi was getting so much better, while he was still learning a lot of things. He loved it, and he knew it would take time. Besides, it was fun playing with Akashi, and even more fun to snowboard with him.

Akashi slowly walked to their spot, unsure how to tell Kuroko that he was moving away for an undetermined amount of time. It was with a heavy heart and slightly teary eyes that he entered the spot.

Kuroko heard Akashi walk over, and he looked at him. He blinked in surprise at the watery eyes, and immediately stood up. He walked over, face full of concern. "Akashi-kun? What happened? Is everything okay?"

Akashi made a small agonized sound before he hugged Kuroko tightly, burying his head into his shoulder.

"We're moving to another country." Akashi said as his body shuddered.

Kuroko stiffened in surprise, not by the hug, but by his words. Once he got his senses back, he hugged Akashi back just as tightly. "What? You can't leave! Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"They want me to become a professional like my grandpa and they aren't pleased with the instructors here. They found someone better but he's in a different country." Akashi said.

Kuroko frowned, holding Akashi close in the hug. "You can't leave... who will I talk to here? Who will be my friend?" He asked, sniffling a little. He really didn't want Akashi to leave.

"I don't know...But I have no choice. I even argued with my father but he won't budge. I can't stay." Akashi sobbed into Kuroko's shoulder. "I don't want to leave either!"

Kuroko closed his eyes, not wanting any tears to escape. Was there a way to convince them otherwise? "..Let's run away or something." He suggested with a shaky voice. "Then we will be together.. I don't want to be separated like this!"

"You can't leave your family!" Akashi said before taking a deep breath. "I'll come back someday, I promise. We'll both get really good and then we'll come back okay?"

Kuroko frowned again, looking at Akashi. "But... I want to get better with you. I don't want you to leave.. I know it's selfish, because you can get better if you go, but I don't want to be apart."

"I don't either but I have no choice Tetsuya...I can't disobey my father..." Akashi whispered softly as he looked away. "I promise, we'll meet again...And then we'll snowboard together again okay?"

Kuroko looked at him, before nodding. "Okay... and I promise that we'll get better, that I'll get better. We will meet again and snowboard. Maybe even snowboard down the mountain here." He said, trying to brighten up.

"Yeah." Akashi said with a shaky smile. He took a deep breath and hugged Kuroko tightly again. "I leave in a couple of days..."

Kuroko hugged him back, closing his eyes again. "Let's meet up everyday until then, okay?"

"I'll try. Luckily I don't have to pack since the miads are being paid to." Akashi murmured with a small sigh, not letting go of Kuroko at all.

Kuroko didn't let go either anyway. "Okay.. well, let's have fun until you leave.."

Akashi nodded softly but his heart still felt heavy. He didn't know when he would be able to return to Kuroko, all he knew was that he was to be a professional and compete.

Kuroko pulled away slightly, but only so he could look Akashi in the eyes, and hold his hands, even if they wore gloves. "We will see each other again, okay? When we become better. Next time we meet, it will be on the highest mountain ever, so we can snowboard together."

"Alright." Akashi said with a small smile, squeezing Kuroko's hands tightly. "I promise."

A few days had passed, and Kuroko and Akashi had spent the days together, having fun. Kuroko was still so upset by the fact that Akashi was leaving. He didn't want him to, but they had no choice. Finally the day came, the one Akashi warned him about, and even though he knew Akashi was now gone, he sat at their spot and played with the snow half heartedly.

Akashi was finally gone, and they wouldn't meet again for a long time.

* * *

**7 years later.**

Akashi tapped his fingers against his leg, eyes staring out the window as the car drove him back to the home he hadn't been to in years. Memories filled him but it only hurt him like needles so he pushed them back.

He wouldn't even be here if it weren't for an important competition that he had to attend to. He sighed to himself as he glanced at his father who was staring ahead with cold eyes, no doubt being filled with painful memories as well, not that he showed it though.

"I will stay for the competition but then I must leave. Business to attend to." His father stated coldly and Akashi merely nodded, not bothering to reply.

Kuroko waited at the top of a large hill, sitting in the snow alone. The competition he was supposed to go to started in about an hour, so he had plenty of time to relax before heading over. It was to be held on one of the shortest mountains in the town, rather then the large ones that were all around.

Over the years he stayed there, training to snowboard without Akashi. He still remembered Akashi, and he still remembered their promise. He still wished that they could have trained together.

His parents had gotten him a trainer thanks to their friend, and they taught him over the years. There was still some things to learn, but he was definitely better then before.

Realizing the time went by quickly, he began heading over to the competition.

Akashi sighed to himself as he saw everyone, his eyes studying them carefully. Nobody particularly stood out to him, making him shake his head. He turned his attention back to tending to his snowboard while his coach, who had come later after he had arrived, went through the usual speech.

Perfection.

That's all it bordered down to. Doing each jump with precision, doing each spin flawlessly and never failing. Akashi sighed to himself once more as he nodded, standing up with his board.

"I understand." Akashi replied emotionless.

Kuroko soon made it to the competition area, sighing to himself. He always doubted he would win, but that didn't matter. He did it for fun, but sometimes, snow boarding alone wasn't so fun.

As he looked around, holding his own board that reminded him of snow, and noticed the blood red hair. Was that who he thought it was? He hesitantly walked over. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi twitched when he heard his name and he turned to that person, blinking when he saw familiar blue locks. His eyes locked onto cerulean eyes and he hesitated slightly, a burst of emotions going through his chest before he forced it down.

"Tetsuya." Akashi replied without emotion, his coach looking back and forth between them.

Kuroko was surprised by the tone Akashi used, but showed no emotion himself. Akashi said his name, so he must remember him, but... why did he reply like that? "..It's good to see you back."

"It's good to see you're well." Akashi said politely. "Are you entering the competition?"

"Yes, I am. I guess that's why you're here." Kuroko said, then hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something. "..Are you.. just visiting?"

"For a time. There's another competition next month as well so I'm going to stay here until then." Akashi replied, glancing at his coach who nodded in confirmation.

Kuroko was a bit glad, hearing that Akashi would be staying for the whole month. He was still confused by his.. emotionless behavior, but perhaps he was just awkward after coming home from so long. "I see. Well, I'm really glad you came back. I really missed you." He said, uncaring if Akashi's coach heard.

"It's good to see you again." Akashi said before turning to speakers overhead that was announcing the beginning of the competition, asking for all the competitors to gather at the mountain. "Good luck at the competition."

Akashi turned to leave, only pausing when his coach put a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes connected, a silent demand for Akashi to not bring shame in which Akashi replied with a nod.

Kuroko listened, but he was staring at Akashi. There was something different about him, he knew it. He seemed more... closed? He shook his head. No, this was Akashi, his best and only friend. Surely that hadn't changed. So with the other competitors, he headed to the mountain to begin the competition.

Akashi waited with the other competitors, watching in complete boredom as one by one people went down the hill, jumping off jumps and showing off the skills they had.

He remembered how once upon a time it used to send a thrill through him but now...It made him feel empty. No, snowboarding in general made him feel empty.

It was one of the reasons he had hoped that he wouldn't run into Kuroko, he didn't want to be reminded of the naive time he used to love snowboarding.

"Tsk. Just get this over with." Akashi murmured to himself.

Kuroko watched everyone, as he got everything set up. He made sure his white and light blue board that looked like it had snowflakes on it, was safe and the buckles were usable. He had his snow hat that would keep snow out of his hair, and keep him warm. Also his goggle made for snowy areas, which was something most snowboarders used.

Once he heard his name, he felt excited as he always had. He got to the line where they would start, and he buckled his feet up to his snowboard. With his hat and goggles on, he immediately pushed himself to begin.

Unlike Akashi, he still loved snowboarding and the snow. He didn't mind if he fell in the snow, he would always just relish the cold feeling. His jumps and spins weren't perfect, but they were great, spontaneous. It was good enough to have an expert compliment it.

He was always disappointed whenever he made it to the bottom, knowing it was over. With that, he began using the lift to go back up like the other competitors.

Akashi had watched Kuroko and he could tell that Kuroko still had his passion for the sport and the cold of the snow. He was unrefined, he needed better training but he was still considerably good.

The speakers turned on, announcing his name, or rather his nickname he had garnered from winning competitions: The emperor. He hadn't chosen the name but it seemed to have stuck.

Akashi slipped on a snow hat and placed his goggles on before he made his way to the hill. He buckled into his board and waited for the go ahead before he slid down the hill.

His snowboard guided beautifully, making nice concise lines into the snow. He flew off jumps, doing flips and spins and sticking them perfectly. It was...a perfect run but he felt no pride when he reached the bottom.

Just another run done.

Kuroko had watched Akashi from the lift, and he was amazed. Akashi had.. gotten so much better then he was before. A lot better. It was like he was already a professional. He got to the top again, and waited by the lift, wanting to talk to Akashi again.

"Do I really have to go back?" Akashi muttered under his breath, shaking the snow off his hat. He sighed a little as he slowly made his way to the lift, not really wanting to waste time watching everyone else go.

Kuroko kept the goggles around his neck, but he had taken off his hat as he waited. He was brushing the snow off when he saw Akashi finally arrived. Seeing no one else around, he smiled and approached him but gave him some space. "You were great, Akashi-kun."

"Thanks, you did good as well." Akashi replied amiably as he took off his goggles and snow hot. He brushed off the snow from his clothes and turned to Kuroko, the memories of before still haunting him whenever he looked into those sky colored eyes.

"Thank you." He said, still smiling. "You have gotten a lot better, it's almost amazing. And I'm really glad that you are back."

"You're welcome and it's good to know all that training paid off." Akashi replied as he eyed Kuroko a little, studying him and seeing how he had changed over the years.

Kuroko looked at Akashi as well, tilting his head. Akashi was still a little taller then him, but he still had that attractive face, which was a childhood joke of theirs. Though Kuroko still thought he was attractive of course.

"..If you want, after this competition, we could catch up on the years that passed? I'm sure you have lots of stories to tell." Kuroko suggested, really happy that Akashi was back.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Akashi said, finding it hard enough even being this close to Kuroko. Too many memories and emotions that he tried his best to bury. Kuroko seemed to be the same person but Akashi was no longer the one he knew. "My apologies Tetsuya, I have things to attend to after. I must be going now."

Akashi began to walk away, intending to go to his coach who would probably have a list of things that he did wrong.

Kuroko looked after Akashi, a bit surprised. Akashi usually always made time for him, but since he just returned, he guessed he was busy. "..Okay. Let's meet up one day." He called after Akashi, seeing him reach his coach.

Seeing Akashi wouldn't come back, he turned away, frowning to himself. He would need to be patient. Surely they would hang out again before Akashi left again. Shaking his head, he went over to where the finished competitors sat, and he stayed away from them, but close enough to hear the announcements.

Akashi was right when he assumed that his coach had a few things to say. Apparently one of his spins was off and a landing wasn't as smooth as it should have been.

Akashi sighed to himself, waiting for the competitors to finish. Unsurprisingly, he won the competition although he felt no joy. It was just a matter of meeting expectations. He accepted the reward with a fake smile before he promptly left the mountain, making his way to another one that he hoped was still secluded.

Kuroko wasn't surprised Akashi won, knowing that he got so much better. He wanted to meet him afterwards to at least congratulate him, but he didn't see him anywhere. With a sigh, he went with his parents who had been watching. Though as they walked, he saw the familiar red hair.

He told his parents that he forgot his snow hat, which was really in his pocket. They nodded and told him they would meet him at home. Once they were out of view, he began to quietly follow Akashi while holding his board.

Thankfully the mountain he had chosen was still secluded as ever, nobody going down it. It was a hard mountain as well, only for the experienced so he supposed that could be another reason why no one was there.

Akashi sighed softly as he looked down the hill before slid down it, trying to practice the spin so it was perfect to make it up for messing it up earlier.

Kuroko watched Akashi from afar, not wanting him to realize he was watching. He thought Akashi said he had things to do afterwards. If he was training, couldn't they train together? Like old times? Frowning, he trudged up the hill, and sat down in the snow and waited for Akashi.

Akashi sighed once he reached the bottom of the hill, running a hand through his hair. He had done it perfectly as usual...Although it begged the question as to why he hadn't earlier.

"This place...It's throwing me off." Akashi muttered to himself, face full of frustration.

Kuroko tilted his head, seeing Akashi stop as if he was thinking. Humming, he stood and began to slide down the hill on his board. His feet weren't buckled in, but he did this before and he wasn't doing any jumps anyway. Once he made it to the bottom, he was sure he got Akashi's attention now. "You have things to do, huh?"

"Tetsuya." Akashi greeted, wiping the emotions off his face as he turned to Kuroko.

"Is this training?" Kuroko asked, picking up his board. He studied Akashi, refraining from narrowing his eyes.

"I just wanted to see something." Akashi replied shortly, not looking Kuroko in the eyes.

"Well, what are you doing afterwards? You said you had things to do." Kuroko said, a bit of edge in his voice. He had missed Akashi, and he would understand if he was tired or something after returning, but if he was just training like this..

"I do." Akashi said shortly, his guard up as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair once again.

"Like what?" Kuroko asked, before shaking his head, calming himself. "Are you tired or something? If so, you shouldn't be out training for jumps." He said, much more soft then before.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to practice a spin." Akashi said with a small sigh. He didn't really know what to do or say anymore. A part of him wanted to go back to how things used to be but he was a different person now. He couldn't just go back.

"...Is something wrong, Akashi-kun? You seem distant. Different." Kuroko said quietly, not sure if there actually was something wrong with Akashi.

"I am different Tetsuya. I'm not the same person you knew before." Akashi said as he turned to Kuroko. "The kid that you knew is gone and it's best to just forget about him."

Kuroko stared in surprise, confused by Akashi's words. This was Akashi in front of him... What happened to him? "What happened?" He asked, repeating what had been in his mind. "..What do you mean the kid I knew is gone? You are him.."

"Yes and no." Akashi said with a shake of his head. "You're just the same as you were back then but I'm not."

Kuroko knew Akashi had acted different, but he refused to believe it. "..No. You are still Akashi-kun.. Don't you remember everything we did together? If I'm the same.. then you.. should be too.." He had no idea how to continue. He just didn't want to believe it.

"I barely remember anything, it was so long ago." Akashi said. "I don't...Even like snowboarding anymore. The snow, gliding down the mountain...I despise it."

Kuroko's widened without him wanting to. Akashi.. hated snowboarding? He hated the snow? What happened to him... "..You're right. You aren't the Akashi-kun I know.." He said, still in slight shock. "..So I'll just have to get you to remember everything, and love snowboarding again."

Akashi blinked at Kuroko, surprised at his statement, before he softly chuckled.

"Yeah, you haven't changed a bit, Tetsuya. Don't waste your time though, you can't do anything about it." Akashi picked up his board. "I need to get going, I'll see you around."

Kuroko watched him, narrowing his eyes. Not in anger, but determination. He stood in front Akashi so he couldn't walk away just yet. "If it's to bring Akashi-kun back, then it won't be wasting my time. I'll make you remember so you aren't hating this sport anymore, the sport you used to love as much as I do."

"What's it matter if I like it or not? It's enough to be good at it." Akashi said with a shrug. "Doing everything with perfection...It's enough. There's no room to like it."

"I'm not sure about you, but if I worked to do something perfectly without even liking it, then I would go insane. I do my best because I love this sport. I love snowboarding. I love the snow. I try my hardest, and I'm glad for every successful move I make." Kuroko said, frowning.

"To do something right in the thing you love is a much better feeling then being perfect in something you hate." He continued, before moving to the side. "I will get you to remember, and that's a promise."

"If you insist." Akashi said, obviously humoring Kuroko with a small shake of his head. He would only be here for a month and then he would be shipped off to the next competition where he would make his way to regional.

Kuroko's words were tantalizing but pure naivety at the same time, something he couldn't agree with.

Kuroko frowned, but didn't continue on. He just stayed to the side, sighing. "Don't doubt it. I will make you remember, and bring the old Akashi-kun back."

"A useless endeavor but so long as it doesn't get in the way of my practice." Akashi replied with a small sigh as he walked off, board on hand. He'd choose another mountain tomorrow where Kuroko wouldn't be able to find him.

Kuroko wanted to desperately make him remember so he wasn't this imposter anymore, but he stayed calm. He made a promise that he would bring the old Akashi back, and he would do it before the month ended. With that, he began to walk home as well, wondering how he would get Akashi to remember.

Akashi entered the mansion hesitantly, noting how many of the pictures were missing. The only pictures that remained now were of him or his father and it sent an empty feeling through him.

He sighed to himself as he went to his room that was bare of most of his things. He walked over to the corner where a black board rested and he studied it before sighing.

"Foolish." He muttered to himself.

Kuroko went to his room immediately as soon as he got home. He didn't understand what had happened.

Akashi used to love the snow and snowboarding just as much as he did. They were so kind to each other and did everything together. Why didn't Akashi remember?

That's why he had to make him remember, and he was determined to complete his goal. He would get the real Akashi back one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Akashi left the house alone without his coach, his black board in his arms. He usually practiced with the board, something in him unable to let go of the past despite what he said.

He walked off to the mountains, aiming for a different one that would still give him a challenge.

Kuroko woke up early but he didn't go downstairs yet. He just sat at his window, looking outside as he remembered the past. How could Akashi forget?

As he tried thinking of a plan, he noticed someone walking around with a black board. He then saw the red hair again, and he stood up. Was that Akashi? And if it was, was that the black boars he had got him years ago?

Before Akashi had left all those years ago, Kuroko had convinced his parents to have him work around the house for money. He worked hard of course, wanting to give Akashi something memorable. The money was enough to buy the snowboard off the store owner, despite it originally made to be a rental.

He had given it to Akashi on the day before he left. He remembered seeing Akashi's cheerful face and watery eyes as he held the board close.

He remembered all this as he got dressed quickly, racing outside with his own board, telling his parents he would go snowboarding.

"Which mountain, which mountain..." Akashi muttered to himself to himself as he looked around at the mountains, barely able to remember which ones were the best.

With a small shrug, Akashi idly walked over to a random mountain that seemed to be a moderate hill with a couple people going down it. He crouched down on top, studying it carefully and noting the jumps he could make.

Kuroko went around, walking to the spot he saw Akashi at. He was so glad for the snow, as there were only one pair of footprints leading to a certain mountain. Quickly he began to follow them, but as soon as he made it to the mountain, he looked up. By the time he made it up, Akashi would have probably made it down already. He should wait.

Akashi buckled up and studied the hill one last time before he slid down smoothly. He didn't even really pay attention to what he was doing, his mind going on autopilot as he did flips and spins perfectly. The only problem was a landing that was a little awkward.

"Tch, I keep messing up here." Akashi muttered to himself when he reached the bottom. "I didn't have a problem in Switzerland..."

Kuroko watched Akashi, noticing he wasn't as flawless as before. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing. Once Akashi made it to the bottom, he walked closer quietly. "You messed up a bit there. Something distracting you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Tetsuya." Akashi greeted flatly, upset with himself for messing up in front of people. If his coach had been here, he would have received quite a lecture. "I suppose so. I'll have to practice more it would seem."

Kuroko just nodded his greeting, studying him. "So you will be practicing? I have my board, why don't we practice together then? You might not love it, but that doesn't mean I can train with you, right? It will be like back then."

"I can't stop you from practicing." Akashi replied with a shrug as he headed over to the lift to bring them back up the mountain. Since the lifts were made for two or even three, he knew Kuroko would mostly likely sit with him.

Kuroko sat right next to Akashi, holding his board closely so he didn't drop it. He looked around as they made their way up, though he did glance at Akashi so often.

Akashi propped a leg up onto the seat so he could rest his head on a knee, his eyes idly looking at the mountain they were passing.

"Are you going to enter the next competition?" Akashi idly asked, the silence near uncomfortable for him.

Kuroko looked at him, surprised he actually spoke to him. "Of course. I enter any competition here, since I don't go anywhere else really. There are a lot of competitions here, big or small."

"Well, the mountains are beautiful." Akashi replied blandly as he glanced at Kuroko only to look away again. "It's the ideal place for competitions."

"I know. Sure there are avalanches here and there, but nothing bad. Thanks to having so many mountains, it doesn't go anywhere." Kuroko explained, looking at Akashi. "Though I wonder what it would be like to slide down a mountain with an avalanche behind me. Probably won't happen, if it did, probably won't live, but it would be fun."

"It's a lot scarier than what you would think. I've seen quite a few." Akashi replied with a small shrug, eyes growing a little distant."

"I know. I watch them whenever one happens, out my window." Kuroko said, looking away from Akashi. "Though I'm glad it doesn't happen during most competitions."

"That would certainly be a disaster." Akashi said with a small shake of his head, slipping his leg back down to dangle when the top of the mountain approached.

"Thrilling, but yes, a disaster." Kuroko said, seeing the top coming. Once they were close enough, he jumped off, moving out the way and waited for Akashi.

Akashi jumped off as well and walked over to the idea spot to start sliding down, waiting for more people to go away first.

Kuroko dead panned, walking over to him. "Don't leave friends behind like that." He said, looking at him almost seriously.

"After seven years, you still consider me a friend? Even though I explained that I'm not that person anymore?" Akashi asked incredulously as he looked at Kuroko.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, before turning to face him. He then held out his hand. "Tetsuya Kuroko, who are you, since you aren't the same person?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

Akashi gave Kuroko a bland look, not bothering to reply since he sensed Kuroko's sarcastic tone. He merely shook his head and looked down the hill once more.

"I'm going." Akashi said as he buckled his feet onto the board.

Kuroko looked down the hill, before beginning to buckle his feet to his board as well. "Wanna race"

"Race? Sure." Akashi said with a small shrug as he waited for Kuroko to finish. "Any bets?"

Kuroko was about to say no, but stopped himself. "Hmm... If I win, you have to spend a week training and practicing with me."

"And if I win, you have to leave me alone for the remainder of my stay." Akashi quipped back as he looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko frowned, before nodding. "Fine, deal." He said, before looking down the hill again.

"Alright then. On three." Akashi said as he positioned himself. He waited for Kuroko as well before he started to count down loudly. Once he hit three, they both flew off.

Kuroko started off swiftly, already knowing this mountain. He knew the steepest parts or where the think and thin snow was, and even the ice. Even as he went down with calculating eyes, he was still smiling. It was instinctual, to smile at the sport he loved so much.

Akashi remained expressionless as he slid down, trying to go as fast as he could but he was at a clear disadvantage. He hadn't taken into consideration how well Kuroko knew the mountain, a foolish folly on his part.

That and couple with the fact that he was more versed in tricks than actual speed, he began to steadily fall behind despite his efforts.

Kuroko looked back for a second, seeing Akashi behind. He smiled more before looking ahead. Figuring he had enough time, he did a quick trick by jumping off one of the snow bounds. A successful flip before he landed smoothly, leaning down for more speed once he landed.

It didn't take long to get to the bottom, and he slid to a stop, looking back to watch Akashi make his way down.

"Looks like you won." Akashi said blandly although there was some self disappointment in his eyes as he scolded himself for failing. He sighed to himself, knowing this meant that he was stuck with Kuroko and the memories he brought with him.

Kuroko smiled a little, tilting his head. "As long as we had fun," He said, before looking at Akashi. "But yes, I won. The week starts tomorrow. Do you remember our 'spot'?"

"Yes." Akashi replied shortly, still disappointed in himself but resigned to his fate.

Kuroko smiled again. "Good," he purred happily. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Akashi replied as he unbuckled his feet and began to talk away, a hand waving goodbye.

Kuroko accepted him walking away this time, knowing they had a whole week now. A week to get Akashi to remember. "Goodbye." He said, before detaching his board, and soon walking off.

"This is going to be a long week." Akashi muttered to himself with a shake of his head. Well, they were only training together, he supposed it wouldn't be too bad.

The next morning, Kuroko decided to go to their spot. He didn't know when Akashi would come, since he didn't give a time, but he would wait all day if he had to.

Akashi sighed as he walked over to their spot, remembering the days when he used to jog there every single day with a smile on his face. He shook his head a little at the thought, hitching the board further up his arms.

"Hello." Akashi greeted when he arrived and saw Kuroko.

Kuroko heard Akashi and turned to him. He already had his hat on, goggles around his neck, as if he was ready to go. "Hello. Glad you actually came."

"I never go back on my word." Akashi replied with a small shrug, eyes looking around the spot. Nostalgia filled him and he couldn't help but sigh. "Let's go."

Kuroko nodded, noticing Akashi seemed down. Was he remembering? He leaned down, scooping up snow and began forming it as he began walking. "Let's go to that mountain." He suggested, signalling to a mountain that wasn't being used with his head. It was still early, so not many people were out.

"Alright." Akashi replied as they began to head over to the mountain Kuroko had gestured to. He ran his hand down his board, not the black one that he only used in privacy, but one of his newer ones he needed to break in.

Kuroko looked at Akashi and his board, narrowing his eyes when he saw it wasn't the black one. He had multiple boards? He only had one, besides a back up one, but that one was so different from his snow like board.

He slowly began falling back, Akashi walking ahead. After a snow ball had formed in his hands, he lightly threw it at Akashi's back.

Akashi grunted a little when the snowball made impact, turning his head to look at Kuroko with a small frown.

Kuroko just smiled, waving as he feigned innocence. When they were younger, they used to have some snowball fights at their spot, and they were always so fun.

"Honestly." Akashi sighed with a shake of his head. "Aren't we heading to the mountain?"

Kuroko leaned down, getting more snow. "Yeah, but we can enjoy our time while we are at it."

"What's the point in that?" Akashi asked as his eyes narrowed at his actions, knowing more snowballs would be coming his way.

"Because it's fun and it'll pass the time." Kuroko explained, before sighing. "It could help with reflexes too, I guess." He said, knowing Akashi wouldn't do it without a training reason. He still probably wouldn't do it.

"I suppose." Akashi replied with a small sigh as he reached down and began to form a ball in his hands. With a quick flick of his hand, he threw the snowball at Kuroko.

Kuroko was surprised, but moved to the side to dodge. "You aren't as fast as you used to be huh?" He said, throwing a snowball at Akashi.

"I haven't had a snowball fight since I left." Akashi replied as he dodged the snowball, quickly bowing down to form another one.

Kuroko almost frowned at his words, but said nothing of it. "Time to sharpen your skills again then." He said, leaning down and doing the same. He then moved away quickly, giving some distance.

Akashi hummed as he moved back a little, placing his board down for more movement. He still didn't see the point but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to indulge in this.

With a quick flick of his hand, he once more sent a snowball straight at Kuroko.

Kuroko was caught by surprise, the snowball hitting his head, covering his hair with snow. Though he didn't mind, just smiling. He threw another snowball at Akashi, before trying to make a big snowball.

The snowball hit Akashi's chest before he could dodge and he scooped up another snowball, actually finding himself beginning to enjoy the activity.

Kuroko smiled and moved a little closer, before throwing the big snowball at him. "Can you dodge it?"

Akashi jumped back and then to the side but the snowball managed to glance his arm.

"I guess not." Akashi said with a small chuckle.

Kuroko smiled, glad he got Akashi to have a little fun. "Come on, hit me with your best shot!" He said playfully, holding out his arms.

"If you can handle it." Akashi chuckled as he packed up snow in a ball and whipped it at Kuroko as fast as he could, aiming for his torso since it might hurt to be hit in the head.

Kuroko gasped in surprise as it hit his chest, and he fell back. He held onto the spot where the snowball hit, frowning and whining. "Akashi-kun..."

"It wasn't that bad." Akashi said with a shake of his head as he walked over and offered Kuroko his hand.

Kuroko continued whining, but smiled when he came close. He quickly threw just snow at him, smiling more. "I broke my arm before from falling off my board, I doubt a snowball could hurt me."

Akashi chuckled when the snowball hit him, brushing off the snow from his clothing.

"Ah, I fell off a cliff once. Same thing that happened before when I pushed down that expert hill." Akashi said with a shake of his head.

"Oh geez." Kuroko said, sitting up. "How did you even survive?" He asked, dead panning slightly.

"It was a shallow cliff and I landed on a ledge." Akashi said as he once again offered Kuroko his hand. "I seem to be unlucky when I stand on the edge of anything."

Kuroko smiled a little, shaking his head. "No, you really aren't." He said, taking Akashi's hand. Even if it was cold, he still felt the warmth. With his help, he stood up and brushed off the snow on him.

Akashi let go of Kuroko's hand, a small troubled look on his face at the contact before he wiped it off. He still remembered Kuroko's warmth through all those years and how he relished it. He still did, his hand oddly tingly with the small contact.

Kuroko suddenly turned his back to Akashi, looking back at him. "Help me get this snow off, I can't reach some of it."

Akashi hesitated before nodding, using a hand to quickly wipe the snow off his back before quickly withdrawing his hand.

"Alright." Akashi said as he walked over to his board. "We should head to the mountain."

Kuroko looked at him then nodded. "Alright, and thanks." He said, and securely hoped it made Akashi remember the past again, to get him to open up.

Akashi grabbed his board and waited for Kuroko to be ready before he walked off, humming a little. Honestly, he was losing it a little, the memories going through him. He already felt a little bit of his shell breaking, Kuroko did always have the effect on him.

Kuroko got his board as well before following Akashi. He was a bit happier, glad that Akashi had played with him in a snowball fight. He hoped he was bringing out the old Akashi more.

They arrived up on top of the mountain and Akashi crouched down on his board as he studied it, mapping out and memorizing it all carefully as he usually did. He really didn't recognize much of the mountains anymore.

Kuroko watched him in confusion as he adjusted his snow hat and put on his goggles. "What are you doing?"

"Mmm, in order to fully use the hill, I memorize all the bumps and potential jumps beforehand." Akashi replied as he looked up at Kuroko.

Kuroko dead panned slightly. "No. You just slide down, and if you see danger, move away. Calculating is... boring."

"Yet, it makes you win." Akashi said with a shake of his head. "Just from a brief moment I already know which jumps and spins can be used for this hill."

"I don't care for winning," Kuroko said, waving his hand. "Its all about having fun. After all, that's why we decided to snowboard. Remember?" He asked, staring at Akashi.

"Yes, when we were naive little kids." Akashi replied as he stood up, still on his board. "Now it's all about winning, at least, if you want to be a good professional."

"You don't need to win go be a good professional. It's all about experience and how you treat the sport." Kuroko said, buckling his board to his feet.

"Depends on who you ask." Akashi replied very softly as he did the same. "Some don't have that kind of luxury. Anyway, I'll see you at the bottom."

Kuroko looked at him in confusion, wondering what he meant. So, he was really just pushed into focusing on winning rather then having fun? "Yeah, see you at the bottom. Hope you don't lose this time."

"This isn't a race is it? Just a practice I thought." Akashi said in confusion as he paused from where he was about to slide down.

"I know," Kuroko said, lightly nudging Akashi. "Could be a competition for tricks too."

"Alright although there's no way for us to judge that." Akashi said with a shake of his head before he began to slide down. "Ja."

Kuroko chuckled playfully, watching him go. He then shrugged, before sliding down as well. He did nothing for a moment, before starting to hit jumps to do flips and spins, sometimes holding onto the board for 'points'.

Akashi did more or less the same, practicing as many of the jumps and spins he could, doing the incredibly difficult ones he had been forced to do over and over again for entire days on end that had led to him hating the snow.

He felt no pride with how he perfectly executed them, just weary. He eventually made it down the hill, lightly panting for the strain of doing so much at once.

Kuroko saw Akashi and stared in surprise. He was so talented, even if he looked robotic as he down those tricks. Soon he made it to the bottom, looking at him. "..Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Akashi said as he unbuckled on of his feet for movement. "This is normal. I usually have to do that around four or five times each day."

"That's no good." Kuroko said, frowning. "Your body is still adjusting, isn't it? You shouldn't have to be forced to train like that.."

"It's what my coach makes me do." Akashi replied with a nonchalant shrug. "He says the only way to perfect something is to practice it over and over again. So, minds as well practice them all at once in a single run repeatedly."

"Seems hard though." Kuroko said, crossing his arms as he sighed. "Ever tried a practice where it wasn't so intense?"

"Didn't have the luxury." Akashi replied with a shrug as he stretched his body. "Anyway, it won't be as effective."

"I don't want you stressing your body like that though." Kuroko said, frowning as he looked at him seriously. "..You have a month to train. For this week, you won't train like that when you're with me."

"You do know that I don't have a choice in the matter right? I will have to train with my coach as well so I can't spend the entire week with you either actually." Akashi murmured thoughtfully, knowing his coach wanted to teach him a new trick. "Can we split the week into days? I'll still spend seven days with you, just not straight."

"Hmm... Okay, fine. But whenever you're with me, no training like that. It is banned now, when you're with me." Kuroko said, before lightly poking Akashi's forehead. "Got it?"

"Oi..." Akashi replied with a blink, not used to such contact. "Alright, fine."

"Good." Kuroko said, smiling. He then used his hands, trying to get Akashi to smile by moving the corner of his lips. "Smile again, I miss your real smile."

Akashi made a noise of surprise, his eyes widening a little before he shook his head away from Kuroko's hands. Kuroko really hadn't changed but Akashi couldn't help but feel happy about that. Still, he hadn't smiled since...That day...

"Some other time." Akashi said as he patted Kuroko's head. "Gomen."

Kuroko tilted his head, frowning slightly. "..Okay. I will make you smile though." He said, smiling softly.

"Hai." Akashi replied with a small chuckle as he began to walk to the lift. "So, if not strenuous, how do you practice?"

Kuroko followed, picking up his board. "First I practice a few moves, if they are simular. Then kind of like what you did, I do a run of them. But I do a FEW tricks and I take my time, not like that. You were looking like you were doing a speed run."

"So time consuming." Akashi murmured but shrugged. "Alright, we'll do it that way then."

"It won't help if you do it all in a rush!" Kuroko pouted slightly, hoping that if he acted like he was when he was younger, Akashi would too. "I don't want your body strained."

"I can't help it." Akashi replied, not acting childishly but his eyes softening just the slightest bit. They reached the lift and sat down as the seat brought them up the mountain. "I fell down a lift once too. Once again, not my fault."

Kuroko couldn't help but smile again. "Geez Akashi-kun, you sure have some bad luck around some people and high places, huh?"

"Once again, it's never my fault." Akashi said with a shake of his head the barest of pouts on his lips. "One of these days I'm going to get killed because of it and _it won't be my fault_."

Kuroko smiled more, shaking his head. "You better be careful then. I can't have you being killed without fulfilling our promise." He said, remembering their promise of snowboarding on the largest mountain in their hometown together.

"Ah..." Akashi noised as the promise was mentioned. He never forgot about it however much he pretended that he might have. It was so long ago though and it seemed so pointless now.

"You didn't forget that either, did you?" Kuroko asked, smiling. "After all, you never go back on your word."

"No, I didn't." Akashi replied slowly as his legs dangled off the lift, watching the ground pass them by.

"Well, maybe sometime during this month." Kuroko suggested, leaning his head back. "Before you leave."

"Alright." Akashi replied with a nod, flinching when a huge breeze went past them. It was a subtle movement though but it still brought back memories when a storm had knocked him off. He really did have bad luck.

Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise before raising an eyebrow. "Akashi-kun? Are you cold?"

"No." Akashi replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kuroko asked, slightly concerned. Of course he was concerned, Akashi was still his friend, so when he seemed troubled, he would worry.

"Yeah just not good with heavy wind and lifts." Akashi said with a chuckle, knowing he was being foolish.

"...You get big winds when you slide down a mountain. Now you're just lying." Kuroko said but chuckled anyway. "I guess I can't force you to tell me anyway."

"Ah, I was practicing and a storm began. I thought I had time to do one more round but it caught me while I was on it and managed to knock me off." Akashi replied with a small embarrassed chuckle.

"A storm?" He then shook his head. "Crazy Akashi-kun, training too much. You should relax some more. Look, even the storms agree!"

"Didn't have to knock me off..." Akashi muttered almost childishly, crossing his arms against his chest.

Kuroko chuckled, smiling. "It will make you learn though." He said, lightly nudging him.

"Yes, yes, I don't practice when I think a storm is coming." Akashi said as he rolled his eyes.

Kuroko nodded. "Good." He said, before looking up. "Hey, storm clouds." He said teasingly, even though there were no signs of a storm.

"Not funny Tetsuya." Akashi groused as he smacked Kuroko's arm lightly.

Kuroko smiled, before slightly leaning out the lift on purpose when he was hit on the arm. "Oh no Akashi-kun, don't make me fall."

"I'm going to kill you Tetsuya!" Akashi said with a small pout before he paused, realizing how he was acting.

Kuroko moved back, beginning to laugh. He covered his mouth with his hand, completely happy that he got Akashi to act like the Akashi he knew 7 years ago.

Akashi made a disgruntled noise as he shook his head. Yes, only Kuroko could make him act so immaturely and make him drop his guard without even realizing it.

Kuroko purred playfully, leaning against Akashi. "Don't act so grumpy. Why don't you smile?"

Akashi gasped at the contact that Kuroko did so smoothly, the warmth entering his body.

"I don't wish to..." Akashi replied, his face reddening a little.

Kuroko saw, and pressed up against his side more. "Why not? Don't you remember all those times we cuddled in the snow? That doesn't make you smile?"

"Oi..." Akashi replied, his cheeks reddening even more as he tried to shift away but unable. "I guess..."

"Come on, smile. You'll like smiling." Kuroko said, looking up at him and smiling.

"Fine." Akashi said as he finally smile. It was small but it was the first genuine smile he had for four years. "Happy?"

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before smiling brighter. "It's just as beautiful as I remembered."

"I see." Akashi said with a small chuckle as he dropped the smile but no the softness in his eyes.

Kuroko nodded, before jumping off the lift when they made it to the top. "Sometimes, I'm glad they're so slow."

"I suppose." Akashi replied as he also jumped off, waiting for Kuroko before sliding off to the top of the mountain.

Kuroko got his board before following. Once they got back to the top, he buckled his feet again. "Alright, want to try something or a trick this time?"

"Try something?" Akashi questioned with a tilt of his head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "Like another race or something."

"Ah, it's up to you. I'm a little lost about what to do when not practicing." Akashi said with a small shrug.

"This will be like practicing! Just less stressful." Kuroko said with a pout, before thinking. "Hmm... Maybe we could both go one at a time, and do a certain trick, so the other person can judge?"

"Ah...Okay." Akashi said with a small tilt of his head, still not seeing how this would work but willing to try.

"Or we could just another race where I beat you." Kuroko suggested, smiling teasingly.

"Che, not going to let that go are you?" Akashi said with a small shake of his head.

"Nope." Kuroko said with a smile. "Now, what do you want to do? Flip, spin, slide, what?"

"Ah, perhaps flips. I'm learning a new one this month so it would be nice to practice the ones I know." Akashi replied with a small tilt of his head.

"Okay, but don't hurt yourself, okay?" He said, before gesturing to the hill. "Go ahead. You go first."

"Alright..." Akashi said before pausing to think what flips to use since he couldn't just do them all at once in one go.

Kuroko just sat down, sighing. He waited for Akashi, hoping he didn't take all day.

Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's impatience before he buckled in his foot. He slid down the hill at top speed before slamming into a bump, flying high in the air and doing a intricate flip that had taken him months to perfect.

Kuroko stared in surprise, not expecting such a flip. Though he still watched, waiting until Akashi got to the bottom. Did he really improve that much?

"Ah...That might have actually made my coach proud." Akashi murmured to himself as he slid to the bottom. He sat down, board still attached to his feet, as he waited for Kuroko to come down.

Kuroko soon got ready, and slid down the mountain. Breathing deeply, he did a flip just as Akashi had, but different. It lasted a few seconds, and he even got to hold his board as he was mid air. Though he landed, which wasn't the best landing but he didn't fall.

"Good flip." Akashi said when Kuroko slid down the hill, not bothering to stand up.

Kuroko smiled, nodding. "Yours was amazing too." He said, before flopping down into the snow. He then began making a snow angel. "Haven't done this in years."

"Yeah." Akashi murmured as he watched the snow lightly fall from the sky, idly wondering how long it had been since had watched it like this.

Kuroko then just laid in the snow before looking over at Akashi. "You look like you've never seen snow before."

"I haven't in a long time. Not like this." Akashi murmured softly as he stared up at the sky.

Kuroko smiled, glad that Akashi wasn't saying he was hating it. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Akashi murmured softly, eyes almost childish as he continued to look up at the sky.

"I knew you didn't hate snow." Kuroko said, rolling over even if he did roll in snow, and laid beside Akashi. He lightly placed snow on his hair, smiling.

"Just because I don't mind watching it fall doesn't mean that I suddenly like it again." Akashi murmured as he did nothing to stop Kuroko, merely glancing at him curiously.

"No, you love it. I know you do." Kuroko said, still smiling. He then laid his head down, his head not so cold thanks to his hat.

"That was a long time ago." Akashi said with a small shake of his head, snow falling from his crimson locks.

"Nope, you can't deny it. You don't hate it, and you haven't changed. You're still Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, looking up at him.

"Whatever you say Tetsuya. You're just as stubborn as always you know that?" Akashi replied as he looked up at him with a small wistful look.

Kuroko just closed his eyes, smiling more. "You're still stubborn to, you know."

"Yes but I think your stubbornness exceeds mine." Akashi muttered with a shake of his head before he stood up. "We should get going."

"Of course." Kuroko said, before sitting up. "Get going? We? Where we going?"

"Anywhere to get warmed up. Ah, let's go to maji burgers, I'll treat you to a vanilla shake." Akashi said, remembering how Kuroko loved those.

If Kuroko had a tail, it would be wagging furiously. "Really? Okay, let's go." He said, standing up immediately. They haven't been there in years, and when they did, one of their parents are usually always with them.

Akashi nodded as they began to make their way back to the city, Akashi idly looking around at places he vaguely remembered.

"Nothing much has changed." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko shook his head, holding his board at his side as he took off his goggles and put them around his neck. He then took off his hat, only shaking it clean of snow before putting it back on. "Not really, but I'm glad to be walking through it again with you."

"It's nostalgic to do so." Akashi replied as they turned into a Maji burger joint. "Anything else you want besides a shake?"

"Hmm... I guess we can eat get a little something to eat while we are at it." Kuroko suggested, shrugging. He was so glad most the stores allowed snowboarders to bring their boards in, as long as they didn't get in the way.

Akashi nodded and they both ordered meals that Akashi paid for. They both sat down by a booth, Akashi propping a leg up to rest his head on.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, tilting his head. "Thank you, but you didn't need to pay for all this.."

"It's not a big deal." Akashi replied with a small shrug as he idly bit into his burger.

Kuroko just nodded, taking a small sip of his vanilla milkshake. He brightened up once he tasted the sweet flavor. "Thank you, though."

"You're welcome." Akashi replied as he glanced at Kuroko, glad to see such a happy expression on his face.

Kuroko then decided he should waste food, so he began eating the burger. "Hmm.. Akashi-kun," He said to get the redheads attention. "That nickname from before, at the competition. Why were you called the Emperor?"

"I'm named after what they dub as my Emperor Eye, able to see the potential in any hill." Akashi replied in a bored tone as he ate a french fry. "A few moments glance and I can tell what the best flips and spins are."

Kuroko rested his chin in one hand, studying him. "Emperor eye huh? I don't remember you having such a thing before."

"It developed one day when I was pushed to hard. An oddity but not an unwelcome one." Akashi said with a shrug as he met Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko looked into Akashi's eyes, and thought he saw a flash of gold in one of them. "..I see." He said, forcing himself to look away and continued eating.

"It's not a big deal, people made it into one." Akashi said with a shake of his head. "My coach advertised it for publicity and so I got the name after winning competitions."

Kuroko nodded, looking back at Akashi. "Seems... cool, I guess." He said, tilting his head.

Akashi just shrugged, not really thinking much about it. All that really mattered was perfecting his stunts and doing his father and coach proud.

"So, got any stories to share? Fell off anymore cliffs of lifts? Did you slide down another mountain by mistake?" Kuroko asked, just teasing Akashi.

"Yes to all of those." Akashi said while rolling his eyes. "I'm not entirely sure how it happens but honestly, I have the worst luck. I still do time to time."

Kuroko chuckled, nodding. "It seems you do. It's quite the shame. Just done die falling off a cliff."

"I probably will one of these days and it won't be my fault either." Akashi said with a shake of his head. "Well, I'm unlucky by always falling but lucky by not ever getting fatally injured or injured in a way that I can't board."

"I would hope not. That wouldn't be good." Kuroko said, looking at Akashi with a pout. "Then I'll have to come and visit you everyday in the hospital and give you flowers and hand feed you."

"Oh? Sounds nice." Akashi said with a chuckle as he popped another fry into his mouth.

"Yeah," He said, before picking up one of Akashi's fries and holding it to Akashi's lips. "Like this."

Akashi blinked in surprise before he quirked an eyebrow as he took the fry into mouth and dutifully munched on it.

"I would be quite spoiled then." Akashi said with a chuckle.

Kuroko smiled a little. "As long as it's by me." He said, sitting back down again. He continued eating, watching Akashi.

"Oh? What if it wasn't by you?" Akashi asked teasingly.

"...You better not get spoiled by anyone else." Kuroko said, frowning slightly.

"Yes, but what if I do?" Akashi said with a quirked eyebrow, head tilting slightly at Kuroko's reaction.

"I'll just have to steal you and run away and spoil you myself." Kuroko said, smiling again.

"Oh? That sounds quite enjoyable." Akashi said with a chuckle before reached over and sipped his hot chocolate.

"So don't get spoiled by anyone else." Kuroko said, chuckling softly.

"Alright, I promise not to get spoiled by anyone else." Akashi said with a nod as he set the drink down, his eyes full of amusement.

Kuroko nodded, smiling a little. "Good. Only I can spoil you."

"I don't understand why you're so insistent on that." Akashi said with a small chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Because I care for you, so I want to be the one that spoils you. What friend am I if I don't spoil others?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

"So you would spoil all your friends?" Akashi questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"...No.." Kuroko admitted, even though he didn't have other friends. "Just you."

"Oh? How interesting." Akashi said as he tilted his head. "Why just me then?"

"..Because you're different. You're special, and you're my friend." Kuroko said, looking away slightly.

"Special?" Akashi murmured in confusion. "What do you mean, special?"

"I feel different about you, okay?" Kuroko said simply, hiding his face in his hands.

"I don't understand." Akashi murmured in confusion, sighing softly.

"Don't worry, it's not important." Kuroko said, glancing at him. He knew he liked Akashi, but not this Akashi. Though he was slowly getting through to him, he knew it. "Let's just continue to dine and talk."

"Alright..." Akashi replied but he still felt confused but he shrugged it off, not wishing to push Kuroko. "So, anything new with you over the years?"

Kuroko tried to think of something, anything. "Well, you already know I already broke an arm. I won a few competitions here. Hmm... You already saw my board, but my replacement board is completely different. It's kind of black but had a design, almost reminds me of the board I gave you."

"I see, that sounds interesting. Ah, are you ever interested in competing outside of here? It's actually quite interesting, going to different places." Akashi asked as he bit into his burger again.

Kuroko tilted his head, nodding. "I thought of it, but I don't really have the money, nor do my parents. At least there are a lot of competitions here."

"Ah, that's too bad. Maybe..." Akashi stopped himself, finding himself about to offer to bring Kuroko with him. However...He couldn't really do such a thing could he? Ah, he really was reverting back to how he used to be. "Maybe someday you can."

Kuroko glanced at Akashi, thinking he was going to say something else but let it be. "Maybe. If I win a competition that offers money, then maybe."

"There's bound to be one eventually. They're pretty common." Akashi replied as he idly sipped his hot chocolate.

"I hope so. Though for those ones, I don't usually win, because other people want the money too." Kuroko said, sighing softly.

"You're good but you need a bit more refinement. Learn to stick your landings a bit more and do work on the precision on your spins. Your flips are good but again, you need to learn to stick the landings." Akashi replied in an analytically voice, his eyes able to also discern those kinds of things.

Normally Kuroko would scold him for thinking that, that he wasn't one for winning. But he did want the money so he could go to other competitions. "Okay. But I'm not going to rush myself like you do at your practices."

"You don't need to do anything, just those things caught my eye so I thought to tell you." Akashi replied with a shrug. "Honestly, if my coach knew that I was helping you he would lecture me for hours."

"Your coach needs to relax." Kuroko said simply, leaning his head on one hand again. "You're still pretty young, so you shouldn't need to extort yourself just to please him."

"He has a reputation to uphold. The more successes he trains, the more people will hire him." Akashi replied. "And when I please him, I please my father so..."

"That's still not good. You have breaks once in a while don't you?" Kuroko asked, looking at Akashi seriously.

"Every so often. There's the days spent traveling to different areas for competitions. And then I usually have a day or two off after a competition." Akashi replied as he popped a french fry in his mouth.

"...No vacation? No break for at least a week?" He asked, frowning. "So you extort yourself just to please your coach and father?"

"It's rare but sometimes I'll get a week off. It's odd to phrase it that way though in consideration to my father. It's only natural to do what it takes to please him." Akashi said with a sigh.

"I don't want you to strain your body.." Kuroko said, still frowning.

"I can handle it." Akashi said with a shake of his head as he bit into his burger. He honestly didn't know how to react, he was unused to someone caring like this.

"Says the one that has bad luck falling off things." Kuroko teased once again. He definitely won't let it down.

"Yes, yes." Akashi said with a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest as he lightly pouted.

Kuroko then took one of Akashi's fries, holding it to his mouth again. "Sorry~"

"Spoiling me already?" Akashi asked with a chuckle as he took in the fry, munching on it before taking a fry and putting it to Kuroko's lips as well. "You have barely eaten."

"I told you I would." Kuroko said, before staring at the fry in surprise. He then took the fry, playfully licking the salt off Akashi's fingers. "Because we were talking."

Akashi blinked in surprise when his fingers were licked clean, face reddening slightly before he cleared his throat.

"Well you should eat now." Akashi replied.

"No, I'm spoiled now. Akashi-kun, feed me." Kuroko said playfully, smiling.

Akashi rolled his eyes as he fed Kuroko another fry with an amused smirk and a small chuckle.

Kuroko smiled, eating the fry before playfully biting Akashi's finger this time. "I'm hungry for Akashi-kun." He said teasingly, not meaning it in any other way except playing.

"I can see that." Akashi said as he wiggled his finger between Kuroko's teeth. "Are you going to eat me?"

"Yes, I'll make sure to not waste anything too." Kuroko said, nibbling on Akashi's finger.

Akashi made a small noise in his throat at Kuroko's words and actions, feeling his face redden even more.

"I see.." Akashi replied, his voice wavering a little.

Kuroko liked the color of Akashi's face and he smiled. "Akashi-kun tastes good~ I'm starting to want more."

"Take all you want." Akashi replied although he didn't quite know what to do in this sort of situation.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, surprised by his words. He let go of his finger, though he did place a hand on Akashi's knee under the table. "Really? I can take as much as I want?"

"I...Yes...?" Akashi replied, grappling for words, not understanding what was going on.

Kuroko smiled a little, leaning forward slightly so his hand could travel further up Akashi's leg. "I can warm us up, if you'd like~"

Akashi's breath hitched slightly at the feeling, slowly liking his lips as he felt something stir inside of him.

"What exactly are you proposing." Akashi asked in a husky voice.

Kuroko hummed, his hand now resting on Akashi's thigh. "I was thinking we could go home, maybe warm up a little together.."

He didn't know if this was dangerous. Akashi did just come back, and he didn't know if he already got Akashi to remember, to bring his old self out. He knew this was the Akashi he knew, but would he always stay like that?

"Alright." Akashi replied softly, his eyes piercing Kuroko's with emotions swirling in them. He didn't know how far this would go but in that moment, he didn't really care. "Let's go."

Kuroko stared at him, before nodding. "I'll throw everything away. You get our boards." He said, already gathering up their trash.

"Alright." Akashi replied slowly, still just a little hesitant at what they were going to do. He easily took both their boards and waited for Kuroko by the exit, his expression inscrutable.

Kuroko threw everything away, before walking to Akashi. "Which house should we go to?"

"Mine since we'll be left alone for the most part." Akashi said after some consideration.

Kuroko nodded, gently taking his board from Akashi. "Okay, lead the way."

"Ah, you've never actually been at my house before, have you?" Akashi asked as they left the joint and began to walk through the city.

"No, not inside it at least." Kuroko said, following him closely. "But you've seen mine. Now I get to see yours."

"...I see." Akashi replied with a small nod. He didn't particularly like his house especially with old memories haunting him but it really was better to go there.

"It would be better anyway. My parents are almost always home unless they are working." Kuroko said with a wave of his hand.

"My father should be the only one home and he's probably holed up in his study." Akashi replied, hoping Kuroko didn't catch on to how he didn't mention his mother.

"Oh I see. Hopefully he won't hear anything then." Kuroko teased, smiling a little.

"He won't." Akashi replied with a small smirk as he guided Kuroko towards his home, the mansion as big as ever.

Kuroko was still surprised by the size but didn't show it. "How are you so sure?"

"Because my walls are soundproof." Akashi replied with a smirk as he guided Kuroko through the front door.

Kuroko pouted a little, but then smiled. "Okay, fine. I'll give you that one." He said, lightly holding onto Akashi's sleeve when they walked inside. "Where can I put my stuff? I'm guessing you don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Just keep it in my room." Akashi replied with a small shrug, honestly not caring if people knew Kuroko was there. He guided Kuroko further into the mansion towards his room.

Kuroko nodded, following Akashi. Once they arrived to what he assumed was Akashi's room, he looked around. It was neat, but not a lot of furniture inside. Though he did notice a black snowboard in the corner of the room, and recognized it as the board he gave Akashi. So he didn't forget?

Akashi placed the snowboards against another wall before turning to Kuroko. His eyes were silently asking him if he still wanted to do this, that it was okay to back out.

Kuroko looked at him and understood what he meant. He just nodded, removing his hat and goggles, along with his coat. "Come on, let's warm up..~"

Akashi nodded as he did the same, hanging up their jacket on the hooks behind his door and placing the rest of their stuff on a table. With that done he turned to Kuroko, a little hesitant, before he moved closer to him, their bodies nearly touching.

Kuroko looked up at him, before slowly moving his hands around his neck. He smiled, tilting his head. "It will be better on the bed." He said, slowly moving back a brought Akashi with him.

Akashi nodded, his eyes piercing Kuroko's as walked over to the bed with Kuroko. The bed sank with their weight, Akashi on top of Kuroko, looking down at him hesitantly.

Then he lowered his head and kissed Kuroko lightly, his eyes still open to watch Kuroko's reaction.

Kuroko kept his eyes open as well, though they became half lidded. He softly returned the kiss, pulling Akashi closer to tell him it's okay.

Seeing that Kuroko really was okay with this, Akashi deepened the kiss, his slightly larger body pressing against Kuroko's sensually. He nibbled on Kuroko's bottom lip before swiping a tongue across it.

Kuroko let out a small breath, opening his mouth slightly for Akashi. He tilted his head, trying to make it easier for Akashi.

Akashi slipped his tongue into Kuroko's, exploring the wet orifice and caressing his tongue against his.

Kuroko finally closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan. He then returned the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Akashi's.

Akashi returned the sound, his body lightly rubbing against Kuroko's as he felt something stirring inside of him.

Kuroko loosely wrapped his legs around Akashi's waist, pulling him even closer so they rubbed together. He began making the kiss a little more forceful, showing Akashi he wanted him.

Akashi did as Kuroko wanted, kissing him harder, dominating him. His body pressed down against Kuroko's more, rubbing their crotches together roughly.

Kuroko's breath hitched slightly, holding back a noise of pleasure as he felt himself slightly harden. His hands moved so Akashi's back, slightly clenching at his shirt as he let Akashi dominate him.

Akashi pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly as he looked at Kuroko with lust in his eyes. He reach over and slid Kuroko's shirt off, eyes admiring the expanse of pale skin revealed.

Kuroko helped him, looking up at him as he started at his chest. He then sat up slightly, beginning to pull off Akashi's shirt.

Akashi helped Kuroko take his shirt as well before he leaned down and hungrily kissed Kuroko again, hands exploring the slightly chilled skin. Kuroko's body, as most snowboarders, was well toned even though it seemed lithe in appearance. Akashi could feel the muscles under the skin though, felt them quiver.

Kuroko kissed Akashi back, his hands returning to touch Akashi's skin as well. He just rubbed Akashi's back with his hands, feeling his soft skin and muscles. Just as he thought, Akashi was more fit then him, but he didn't let that bother him. He just began fighting for dominance in the kiss.

Akashi fought back pressing Kuroko's body down on the bed with his own. His hands ran down Kuroko's body sensually before reaching down and cupping Kuroko's crotch, lightly rubbing it.

Kuroko immediately let out a moan, not having any time to hide it. He broke the kiss, looking up at Akashi with slightly glazed eyes. "Is that it? You have to do better then that..~" He teased lightly, showing off a little smirk.

"Oh? Sou ka." Akashi murmured with a smirk as he reached down and began to slowly slide Kuroko's pants down. "If you want more, I'll give you more."

"If you're good enough to please me, I'll do whatever you wish as we.. 'warm up'." Kuroko said, doing nothing to help Akashi, letting him do it himself.

"Sounds promising." Akashi murmured as he slid the pants completely off. He slid down Kuroko's body so he faced with the bulge that was poking out of Kuroko's boxers. He lowered his head and suck the clothed member, a pet patch appearing from his mouth.

Kuroko closed his eyes, turning his head to the side. He bit his lip, not wanting to give in to the pleasure so soon. He slightly wiggled his hips, making it harder for Akashi. He looked down at him,

"So coy." Akashi murmured with a small smirk as he slid down Kuroko's undergarments. He licked his lips a little before looking at Kuroko mischievously. "Looks yummy. Itadakimasu."

Akashi began to lick the member, his hands holding Kuroko's hips still while he relished the taste, his eyes looking up at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise, before his face became slightly red. He turned his head away again, a hand covering his mouth to muffle any sounds that wanted to escape.

"Hey, no covering your mouth." Akashi murmured as he reached up and grabbed Kuroko's wrists with one firm hand. He held them while his other hand continued to hold Kuroko's hips. With Kuroko secure, Akashi went back to his task of pleasuring him, taking in the tip of the member into his mouth and suckling on it.

Kuroko frowned but did as Akashi ordered, keeping his hand away from his mouth. Though he did bite his lip, trying to hide the moan that escaped his throat. His hands began to thread through Akashi's hair, slightly pushing him down in impatience.

Akashi thought about teasing Kuroko more but he let the hands guide him down lower onto the member. He sucked on the member audibly, his tongue working on licking it as well.

Kuroko released a small moan, still refusing to make a sound but he knew he wouldn't last long. His hands continued brushing Akashi's red hair, tugging it softly at random times as well.

Akashi hummed at Kuroko's treatment of his hair, not minding it in the least. He just continued to work his way down the member, his entire focus on bringing Kuroko pleasure.

"Aka...Akashi-kun.." Kuroko murmured, closing his eyes. He clenched Akashi's hair in between his fingers, finally letting out a loud moan. "I'll do this.. when you're done.."

Akashi hummed again as he sank down as low as he could, gagging slightly. He breathed deeply through his nose, forcing his gag reflex back as he swallowed around the tip.

Kuroko's hands twitched as he let out a louder moan. He closed his eyes, not able to look at Akashi anymore. His body felt more hot, and his stomach was stirring, the pleasure building up inside.

Akashi continued to watch Kuroko, fascinated by how his face contorted with pleasure before he began to bob his head up and down the member, taking it all in at every downward pass. He kept a steady suction around the member as well, tasting precum on his tongue which spurred him on.

Kuroko bit his lip again, but it still did nothing to block out the loud moans that escaped his lips. It continued on, the moans getting louder by each second, until he cried out, finally releasing his seed in Akashi's awaiting mouth.

Akashi made a small noise of surprise, chocking a little at the seed that filled his mouth and dripped down his throat. He quickly recovered and swallowed the thick liquid, licking Kuroko's member clean before he pulled off. A little bit of seed dripped down his chin, his hair disheveled from Kuroko's hands but there was a pleased look in his eyes.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, panting lightly as he tried recovering from his climax. Finally he opened his eyes, looking up at Akashi, pouting a little. "..I guess I need to return the favor. And I'll keep my end of the bargain. I'll do whatever you wish from now on until we finish." He said with a small smirk, even as he still breathed heavily.

"You don't need to do anything." Akashi replied as he stretched out beside Kuroko, shrugging a little. "You seem tired out already."

Kuroko immediately sat up, frowning. "No, I'm okay. I want to continue." He said, placing his hands on Akashi's bare chest. "It was just my first time doing that is all. I want to.. explore a bit more."

Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes with a little bit of surprise, relishing the feel of Kuroko touching him. He had lived without human contact for so long that he relished any he could get. It was one of the reasons he touched Kuroko so much in the past.

"Explore away then." Akashi murmured as he leaned up to kiss Kuroko on the lips.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, hesitating slightly. He did want to continue, he really did, but he wasn't sure if this was okay. He wouldn't want Akashi to end up changing again, after everything they did.

He moved closer, hugging him close instead, relishing the touch.

Akashi was a little confused but he just ended up hugging Kuroko tightly, relishing on the skin on skin contact even if he was still wearing pants. He didn't mind if Kuroko wanted to stop, this was a new thing after all.

"I want to continue, but I want to continue with Akashi-kun," Kuroko explained quietly. "I want the Akashi-kun I knew to stay, I don't want him to change." He said, before pulling away slightly.

"Remember when we were young, and had silly crushes on each other?" He asked, still holding onto Akashi.

"Yeah, I remember." Akashi murmured, his eyes idly glancing at the black board in the corner before sighing. "I've already changed Tetsuya, I don't know if I'll ever fully be the Akashi you knew."

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment, before looking at Akashi again. "...Change isn't bad, and I know that. Everyone changes once in a while, so if you can change into a different Akashi-kun, you can change back as well. Haven't you seen how you've been acting today? You were like your old self again.."

"I just can't Tetsuya." Akashi murmured with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. "It's hard not to revert back to how I used to be when I'm around you but I just can't do that. I can't completely change back."

"I know." Kuroko said, almost sadly, looking down. "I know you won't be the complete same, but I'm glad to see any sign of the childhood Akashi-kun." He said, smiling slightly.

"So... I'm not doing this off of lust." Kuroko said, leaning against Akashi. "I just wanted you to... know how I felt."

"I've always felt different about you, that's never going to change." Akashi murmured softly as he stroked Kuroko's hair. It was true, Kuroko always did have that way about him that made Akashi act differently, be more true to himself. However, Akashi wasn't sure this would last.

Tomorrow would come and he would have to train. He would probably go back to hating snow just as he had before.

Kuroko held onto him tightly, burying his head into Akashi's neck. He nipped it softly, not replying. He didn't want to admit, but even if Akashi changed again, and for good, he didn't think he would ever stop liking him. Dare he even say, loving him as well.

Akashi tilted his head slightly so Kuroko had more room while he held onto him with one arm.

"Are you going to stay over? It's getting late." Akashi asked as he checked the time.

".. It's only if you want me to. I don't mind. I can just call my parents, they'll probably think we are catching up." Kuroko said, continuing to nip at his neck. "Do you still have your problem..?"

"I don't mind if you do." Akashi murmured as he tilted his head back again. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"No, I can help." Kuroko said, lifting his head to look at him. "You pleased me, I want to do the same."

"If you insist." Akashi murmured almost shyly, still unsure about this sort of situation. He found himself floundering in a way, the only time he ever had.

Kuroko smiled, gently pressing on his shoulders so he laid down. "I'll make you feel good, like you did to me." He said, already taking off Akashi's pants.

Akashi didn't fully lie down, he propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch Kuroko. He lifted his hips upwards for Kuroko, making it easier for him to slide his pants down.

Kuroko removed his pants, working on his boxers. He didn't want to tease like Akashi did, just wanting to please him. Once his member was revealed, he blinked before shaking his head. He leaned down, starting to lick the member softly.

"What was that shake of the head?" Akashi asked as he lightly sighed at the feeling, eyes growing hooded as he watched avidly.

"..I didn't expect you to be so.." Kuroko didn't continue, trying to keep his cheeks from turning red. He continued licking the member, soon taking in the tip and sucking, before letting go and continued to just lick it.

"Nng..." Akashi noised, eyes sliding shut just to snap open, wanting to watch Kuroko. His breathing grew heavier, small noises leaving his mouth as he subtly rolled his hips asking, silently asking for more.

Kuroko got the hint and complied. He took in some of Akashi's member, sucking on it hard but moving down slowly.

Akashi gasped in pleasure, never having felt anything like it before. He panted softly, hands clenching closed as he forced his hips still. It felt so good..All he wanted to do was buck into the mouth.

"So good..." Akashi moaned softly.

Kuroko felt happier, glad that he was pleasing Akashi. He continued sucking around him, pushing himself a little to take in more. He increased the suction, while bobbing his head.

"Ahh...Tetsuya..." Akashi moaned as he clenched the sheets under him even tighter. He slightly shook his head, trying to dispel some of the pleasure fogging his brain. He spread his legs a little more, heavier pants leaving his mouth.

Kuroko gently rubbed Akashi's legs with his hands, continuing his motions. He took in more, sucking harder, trying to get Akashi to come.

"Sh-shit..." Akashi softly cursed which was a rarity for him since he was raised to be polite. The foreign pleasure was coursing through him, making him moan, his eyes glazed. "Tetsuya...I'm going to..."

Kuroko looked up at him, but that didn't stop him from continuing to send pleasure to Akashi. He started humming around Akashi, hoping the vibrations caused more pleasure.

With a small short cry, Akashi released into Kuroko's mouth, filling it with his seed. He panted heavily, his body completely relaxing as he enjoyed the remnants of pleasured the wafted through him.

Kuroko expected it, but it was still a lot. He refrained from coughing, forcing himself to swallow all of it. He then licked Akashi's member again before lifting his head. "Was it good?"

"Yeah, really good." Akashi panted out softly, his eyes looking at Kuroko before slightly raising his arms, silently asking Kuroko to come to him.

Kuroko tilted his head before crawling to Akashi, right into his arms. He stared at him, wondering what he wanted.

Akashi simply held Kuroko tightly, arms wrapping around Kuroko. He leaned down and kissed his lips lightly, eyes continuing to look into Kuroko's.

Kuroko blinked before smiling, returning the kiss. He gently held onto Akashi, looking into Akashi's eyes.

Akashi sighed a little, not knowing what was going to happen. He was only meant to stay for the month before he would be shipped off to another competition or back to his other home to train. That and he knew Kuroko didn't like him the way he was, he wanted the old Akashi...

Kuroko pulled away slightly, looking at Akashi. "...Akashi-kun, what's wrong?"

"I'm unsure of what to do now, with us." Akashi murmured softly as he sat up to lean against the headboard.

"..Because you have to leave in a month?" Kuroko asked hesitantly, quietly. He really didn't want Akashi to leave, especially not now.

"Part of it is that, yes." Akashi said with a small nod, tilting his head back a little at the thought. "I can't stay here."

"I know.." Kuroko said, sighing softly. "Sorry, for doing this. I shouldn't have when I knew you would still leave no matter what."

"I don't regret it but I don't know if this will lead to anywhere." Akashi murmured, the small traitorous thought to bring Kuroko with him entering his mind once more. No, it was too soon to think like that. "I suppose we'll just see?"

"Okay." Kuroko agreed, closing his eyes. "I just hope you know how I feel about you. I still like you, and I still like the old Akashi-kun. I just don't want you hating the things you used to love because of your coach and father."

"I understand." Akashi murmured, unable to yet return the sentiments of Kuroko's feelings. He felt something for Kuroko but he was unable to express it, not yet. He sighed softly to himself as he also closed his eyes, relishing the way their bodies pressed against each other's.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko just stayed leaning on Akashi, his eyes closed. Though after a few minutes, he sat up slightly. "Do you want to get dressed?"

"Yeah, we should." Akashi murmured as he also sat up. He passed over Kuroko's clothes before he grabbed his own to slip on.

Kuroko nodded, beginning to put his clothes on. He would clean himself when he went home, he guessed, but he didn't like the feeling of dry seed on him. He then laid back down, closing his eyes.

"If you want a show you can take one." Akashi said when he saw the slight discomfort in Kuroko's eyes. He gestured to the closed door near them with a tilt of his head. "I have my own bathroom."

"No thanks.. I'm okay." Kuroko said, opening his eyes go look up at Akashi. "You should take a shower though."

"Oh, why should I?" Akashi asked with a small teasing look. "Do I smell?"

"Why yes you do," Kuroko teased back. "You didn't fall in a garbage can on the way home, did you?"

"Oh? How cruel." Akashi murmured before he hugged Kuroko tightly. "Maybe the smell will rub off on you."

Kuroko gave a fake squeal of disgust. "Don't rub your garbage smell on me, you.. peasant!" He teased once again, smirking.

"Peasant? Who's the peasant?" Akashi said in a fake offended voice as he ruffled Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko smiled a little, before shrugging. "Probably the one that smells like a trashcan."

"Che, so cruel." Akashi murmured with a shake of his head. "I'm wounded.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized with a smile. "Will a shower with me make you feel better?"

"Yes, I think that will assuage the pain greatly." Akashi said with a chuckle.

Kuroko slowly stood up, pulling Akashi off the bed. "Then come on, let's go shower."

"Alright." Akashi said with a small chuckle as he got off the bed and headed to the moderate sized bathroom which came with both a shower and a separate bathtub. "Ah, would you like a change of clothes? My clothes should fit you fairly well."

Kuroko purred a little, snuggling into Akashi's side. "Okay. I wonder what it will be like to be Akashi-kun. I'll wear your clothes and dye my hair blood red... and grow a few inches."

"It's rather dull I must say. I'll be a Kuroko instead then." Akashi replied with a chuckle as he picked out a different change of clothes for the both of them. He brought them over to the bathroom, putting them on a counter to change into later.

"We should change places for a day, just to see what it's like. Maybe I can fix your side of our lives, and then you won't have to leave. Though we can earn money in competitions and go traveling together." Kuroko said, smiling at him slightly.

"Ah...The reason I can't stay here isn't because of my father or the coach although it is part of the reason." Akashi replied with a tilt of his head before he shrugged. "Though, I like the idea of traveling together."

Kuroko shrugged, looking at Akashi. "Why can't we? We are practically old enough too, and skilled enough. I say we should."

"You're asking me to leave my father...To go against his wishes basically." Akashi said slowly, biting his bottom lip. "He wouldn't approve of that..."

"Why are you trying to please him anyway?" Kuroko asked, but there was no hostility in his voice, just curiosity.

"He's my father, I think it's natural to want to please him." Akashi replied before sighing as he leaned against the counter. "That and I already lost one parent, I do not wish to lose another."

"What?" Kuroko asked, looking up at him. "Your.. mother? She's gone?"

"Yeah, she died a few years ago from an illness." Akashi replied blandly, looking away a little. "It was about that time that my training doubled, my father forcing me to get better unrestrained. I lost my love for snow about that time."

Kuroko looked at him in surprise, not expecting such information. He remembered Akashi's mother, very beautiful and so kind. Why did she have to die? "...So your father has been hard on you ever since..."

"I think he meant well. Wanted me to forget about her I guess." Akashi said with a small shrug, trying to be nonchalant.

"But look at what it did to you." Kuroko said, looking away. "... You lost basically everything you loved so closely... Including your mother."

"He only meant the best." Akashi said slowly, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, I'm an Akashi so I have to grow up to this sort of standard either way."

"Did you even get a chance to mourn over her?" Kuroko asked softly, looking at Akashi almost sadly.

"What's the point? She was gone and no amount of mourning is going to bring her back." Akashi replied.

"What... To respect her! She was your mother, she gave birth to you, and she was there for you. For us!... Did your father not even give you time to mourn?" Kuroko asked, frowning.

"No, he said it was a waste of time." Akashi said as he looked away with narrowed eyes.

Kuroko couldn't help but growl a little. "...I understand that he must be so upset about losing her, but he shouldn't be doing this to you. It's.. wrong."

"Wrong or right, it's how it is and it won't change." Akashi replied with a sigh, rubbing his eyes with a hand, suddenly feeling weary.

Kuroko wanted to argue, even to the point of going straight to Akashi's father, but held back. He knew it was true. It wouldn't change, nothing would change, except Akashi himself...

"..We should get a shower, so we can get to bed."

Akashi nodded as he stood up and began to slide his clothes off, preparing to take a shower. His thoughts went back to Kuroko's words but he just wasn't ready to go against his father.

Kuroko waited patiently, taking off his own clothing. He wished Akashi would fight back as well, but he knew it would be hard for him.

Akashi and Kuroko entered the shower, Akashi setting the water temperature to a nice level before he turned the shower on. His hair immediately darkened as it got wet, his long bangs getting in his eyes.

Kuroko looked at him, blinking a few times. "You look frightening."

"Do I?" Akashi asked as he lightly shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his face. He playfully growled at Kuroko, his features contorting into a playfully fearsome look.

Kuroko dead panned slightly, taking a careful step back. "Yes. Go away, Grudge."

"Ouch, that's mean." Akashi murmured with a shake of his head, running his hands through his hair so it fell back as if gelled. "That grudge had black long hair though."

"Well, it killed so many victims it became red. Don't fool me, Grudge." Kuroko said, sticking his tongue out.

"You hurt my feelings." Akashi said as he gave Kuroko a wounded look, a hand against his heart.

Kuroko then sighed playfully, walking over and hugging him. "Okay, I guess I can like a monster like you~"

"No no, if I'm a monster then I don't deserve love." Akashi said with a sniffle, not hugging back.

"Everyone deserves love." Kuroko said, smiling up at Akashi. He then leaned up, pecking his lips lovingly.

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko as he kissed back, his eyelids lowering a little as he looked into cerulean eyes.

Kuroko tried kissing back, but he was smiling too much. He pulled away, looking up at him. "No, I think a monster like you can be loved."

"Oh? That warms my heart to hear." Akashi replied, trying to sound like he was joking but with a serious note in his voice.

Kuroko held onto Akashi, nodding. "Now come on, let's get the peasant monster cleaned~"

"I am not a peasant." Akashi sniffed as he grabbed the shampoo and poured a little in his hand before passing the bottle to Kuroko.

Kuroko chuckled, pouring a little of the shampoo. "No, of course not. You're a knight, are you not?"

"Of course." Akashi replied as he suddenly reach over and began to wash Kuroko's hair for him.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, looking up at Akashi. He then reached over, washing Akashi's hair carefully.

Akashi hummed at the treatment, making sure to thoroughly clean Kuroko's hair the best he could.

Kuroko did the same, mostly trying to just clean it without interrupting Akashi or getting soap in his eyes.

Once their hair was clean, they both rinsed it off under the spray of the warm water. Once their locks were free of any suds, Akashi passed Kuroko a soapy cloth before taking one for himself.

"So we are just washing each other?" Kuroko asked with a chuckle, beginning to wash Akashi's body.

"It seems to be a better choice." Akashi replied as he began washing Kuroko as well, using it to memorize his skin. There were barely any scars on his body unlike his own which had several thanks to a few unlucky accidents.

"Mm, I guess your scars prove are unlucky." Kuroko said, taking care of the scars every time he washed over them.

"War wounds." Akashi said with a smirk, uncaring that his body was marred by them.

"Yes, what princes were you trying to save? Did you fight a big Dragon my knight?" Kuroko asked, continuing to wash his body.

"Yes a big dragon who's scales were as red as my hair." Akashi said with a chuckle as he finished cleaning Kuroko's torso before hesitating.

"Did it breath fire?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head. He then kneeled down before Akashi could, beginning to wash his legs.

Akashi's breath hitched a little before he sharply looking away, the image of Kuroko in such a position almost too much.

"Yeah, like a flame thrower." Akashi replied slowly, cheeks reddening.

Kuroko nodded, continuing to clean him, oblivious to their position. "I'm glad you didn't burn yourself! I'm surprised, did you have a great shield with you? Or did your snowboard take the hit?" He said, chuckling as he imagined Akashi protecting himself from a fire breathing Dragon with a snowboard.

"My snowboard of course." Akashi replied as he continued to look away, biting his bottom lip nervously. "It's a very strong board."

Kuroko looked up at him, tilting his head in confusion. "Something the matter?"

"..No..." Akashi replied, his cheeks still garnering a rosy hue as he refused to look at Kuroko.

Kuroko hummed, then looked back down. He noticed their position, and just smirked. "Akashi-kun, you aren't thinking naughty things, are you?"

"It's impossible not to considering the position you're in." Akashi murmured in embarrassment.

Kuroko put the cloth down, before gently rubbing Akashi's thighs with his hands. "Why don't I make your thoughts reality?"

"Ah..." Akashi swallowed a little, finally looking down at Kuroko, feeling himself stirring. His member twitched at Kuroko's words and his breath hitched at the sight.

Kuroko rubbed oh so close to Akashi's member, not quite touching it yet. "Do you not want it?"

"Y-yes I do.." Akashi replied, almost hating the way he wasn't so articulate around Kuroko, especially in this sort of scenario.

Kuroko hummed, shaking his head. "You don't seem like you want it. Don't worry, I won't force you." He said, starting to kiss the skin around Akashi's member, avoiding from touching it.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi whined, voice hitching as he closed his eyes. He could feel need beginning to fill him, his member twitching even more. "Please...I want it..."

Kuroko moved one of his hands, lightly grazing his member before pulling his hand away. "Are you sure? What do you want?"

"Tetsuya..." Akashi whined again, biting his lip harshly as he lightly banged his head against the shower wall. "Please, I need you..."

Kuroko moved his hand again, lightly grasping Akashi's member and began stroking it. "Need me to do what? This?"

"Yes!" Akashi moaned as he rolled his eyes to look down at Kuroko, feeling his member growing even more. "It feel good Tetsuya..."

Kuroko smiled slightly, nodding. He held him a bit more firmly, stroking him faster. "It does? Do you want me to do more?"

"Yes please.." Akashi moaned loudly, head banging against the wall again as his hands grappled against it, trying to find something to hold onto. His member was fully hardening now at the pleasure of Kuroko's soapy hands sliding against his member.

Kuroko continued stroking him, purring softly. He then cupped some water with his other hand, before he began cleaning Akashi's member free of soap, along with his hands. "Wouldn't want to taste soap now, do we?"

"No, I don't imagine it would taste good." Akashi said with a small groan, needing to feel Kuroko's mouth on his member.

Kuroko hummed his agreement, before letting go of him. He then slowly took the tip in his mouth, sucking around it softly.

Akashi moaned loudly, eyes sliding shut against as his hips twitched. He forced himself to stay still though, even though he wanted nothing more than to ram his length down Kuroko's throat.

Kuroko looked up at him, placing his hands on Akashi's hips. He then tried pulling him closer, trying to show that he could thrust.

"Wait, I want to pleasure you too." Akashi replied with a pant. "Lie down and I can pleasure you at the same time."

Kuroko looked up at him in surprise, slowly removing his mouth. "..L-lie down? In the shower?"

"Yes, don't worry my body will block the water but it will still keep us warm." Akashi murmured, knowing the large shower was big enough to do so. "Unless you want to wait until after our shower."

"..Let's hurry up and get out then. I don't want to accidentally hurt you or myself." He said, his cheeks turning pink. How could Akashi please him while he did the same?

"Alright." Akashi said with a chuckle, forcing Kuroko to his feet so he could clean his lower body as well.

Kuroko let Akashi help him stand and clean him as well, still looking at Akashi. "Okay. I'm okay, let's go."

"So impatient." Akashi murmured with a smirk as he made sure they were both cleaned off before he brought Kuroko out of the shower. He led him back to the bedroom before gently pushing onto the bed.

He hungrily kissed Kuroko, pressing their wet bodies together firmly.

Kuroko held onto Akashi tightly, slightly arching into Akashi's wet bare skin. He returned the kiss just as hungry, pulling Akashi closer. Though he was still curious of what Akashi suggested before.

Akashi pulled away and smirked at Kuroko a little before he turned his body around so they were faced with each other's members. Knowing Kuroko would get the hint, he began to lap at Kuroko's member, laving it with his tongue.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, his face turning red again. He never even heard of such a position like this... He let out a soft breath of surprise when Akashi licked his member, and understood what he meant now. Bringing Akashi's hips lower, he began bathing the member in licks.

Akashi softly moaned before he took the member into his mouth, sucking on it vigorously as his own member twitched with his pleasure.

Kuroko moaned himself, closing his eyes. He then opened them, taking more of Akashi's member into his mouth, sucking it hard.

Akashi moaned again, loudly, feeling pleasured by Kuroko's mouth. He subtly rolled his hips, needing more as he himself sank down even lower down the member in his mouth.

Kuroko didn't mind, just continuing to suck around Akashi. He was encouraged by Akashi's moans, even as he was moaning himself.

It was erotic, pleasuring someone while being pleasured himself. It felt so good, the feeling of Kuroko's member sliding down his mouth and into his throat while his own member was being suck on vigorously.

Kuroko lightly bucked his hips, wanting more of the pleasurable feeling. Meanwhile he pulled Akashi's hips closer, taking in more of his member and sucking harder.

Akashi didn't mind if Kuroko thrust his member into his mouth, he just widened his throat, taking more of it into his mouth until there was no more to take. He swallowed hard around the member in his throat before he began to bob his head up and down.

Kuroko just took in more, humming around him instead. He sucked harshly, wanting to get Akashi to come first.

Akashi didn't want to come first though so he bobbed his head even faster, eyes narrowed as he held back his release. He kept a hard suction around the member as he did so, trying to focus on pleasuring Kuroko.

Kuroko whined slightly, a moan following afterwards. He didn't want to come first, and he tried sucking harder. Though soon enough, he cried out in pleasure, feeling him release in Akashi's mouth a second time that day.

Akashi finally allowed himself to release when Kuroko's seed filled his mouth. He made sure to drink it all so they didn't dirty themselves again. He felt it slide down his throat and into his stomach.

Kuroko audibly swallowed all of it, not wanting to make another mess. Once it was done, he licked Akashi's member again before letting go. He panted again, but not as tired as his first climax from before.

Akashi rolled off of Kuroko and laid on his back, just lightly panting as he basked in the afterglow of a release.

"So, how did you like that?" Akashi asked as he looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, and smiled slightly. "It was.. amazing. Embarrassing, but amazing." He said, sitting up. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." Akashi said with a chuckle, unsure if that was something to thank someone for. "I'm glad you liked it."

Kuroko leaned over, snuggling close to Akashi. "At least we did get. Dirty."

"Yeah." Akashi murmured as he threw an arm around Kuroko, pressing him even closer.

Kuroko let out a happy sigh, looking up at Akashi. "...Just so you know, I really do lo... like you Akashi-kun."

"I like you too." Akashi murmured, hearing Kuroko switch what he was saying but he didn't comment on it, not wanting to push him. He leaned down and kissed Kuroko's forehead lightly, a small genuine smile on his face.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi in surprise, before holding onto him tightly. "I know you won't be the old Akashi-kun again, but I still want to be with you. I don't want another seven years apart. But if that must happen, then I will get you to love snow and snowboarding again. I promise."

"If anyone could do it, it would be you." Akashi said with a soft chuckle, ruffling Kuroko's hair, wondering if Kuroko really was going to give up. He seemed like the type of person who would want him to go back to his old naive ways.

Kuroko closed his eyes to the touch, enjoying it very much. He then looked back at Akashi, smiling. "So, what will we have for breakfast? A feast fit for a king?"

"We can have anything you can think up of. We have everything." Akashi said with a chuckle before he turned serious. "I have to leave after though, to go training with my coach. I think we're going to black rock mountain to do it."

Kuroko saddened a little, pouting. ".. Can't I come with? It will be fun." He said, before tilting his head. "And.. that's a big mountain. Not the biggest, but big.."

"I'm unsure that's a good idea..." Akashi replied slowly, knowing Kuroko would disagree with his coach's teaching method. Not to mention his coach wouldn't be too happy to have a potential rival nearby.

Kuroko tilted his head, but understood. "Okay... What day are you free? So we can hang out and train."

"I'm not actually sure since I have to learn something new." Akashi said reluctantly, sighing a little.

Kuroko looked down a bit, nodding. "Okay. I understand. Whenever your free, you know where I live." He said, before perking up a little. "Do you have a phone now?"

"Sure." Akashi murmured as he sat up and got his pants, pulling out his cellphone and passing it to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, smiling a little. "Good thing about growing up, we now have ways to talk to each other over distance." He said, looking at Akashi to make sure it was okay to put his number in.

"Yeah." Akashi said with a small chuckle, nodding his consent to put the number in. "I'll call you when I can train with you."

Kuroko nodded, putting his number in. "Okay, and you can put your number in my phone too. It's in my coat pocket."

"I'll just call it now so you have my number." Akashi said with a chuckle, not feeling like getting out of bed. He called Kuroko's phone, hearing it ring from across the room.

Kuroko dead panned slightly, smacking Akashi's head. "You lazy peasant."

"Stop calling me a peasant." Akashi said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair roughly.

Kuroko winced slightly, but wasn't really hurt. "That Dragon should have eaten you..~"

"Perhaps." Akashi said with a chuckle as he went back to lying on his bed.

Kuroko laid down as well, snuggling up to Akashi. "Will your father be gone tomorrow morning?"

"Most likely not." Akashi murmured with a small yawn. "But I can just have breakfast brought up here."

"Oh okay. I didn't know if I could go down or not then." Kuroko said, smiling a little.

"We can, he won't care that you're here but I'll save you from having to see him." Akashi murmured. "He's not a pleasant man unless your a business man."

"Oh, I'll give him some business to deal with if I see him." Kuroko said lowly, before smiling. "But breakfast in bed sounds wonderful~"

"What do you want? We literally have everything, even lobster omelet." Akashi asked. "My father likes rich dining so we spare no expense on food."

"Hmm... I don't know. Never had fancy food. What does Akashi-kun recommend?" Kuroko asked, laying his head down.

"The fruit pancakes are really good. Any fruit you want. Or the waffles." Akashi replied with a small shrug. "I honestly prefer a more simplistic breakfast."

"Oh, that sounds good." Kuroko said, his eyes brightening slightly. "Let's get those."

"Waffles and pancakes? Do you want anything else on them? Whip cream and chocolate sauce perhaps?" Akashi asked idly before pausing. "I think we have vanilla coffee as well that you might like."

Kuroko stared at Akashi as if he were his god. "Yes, very much. All of that."

"Bacon?" Akashi asked as he took his phone and began to dial a number.

"Sure. That too." Kuroko said, before staring at the phone. He then leaned over, lightly biting the top of his playfully.

"..Are you hungry now? I was planning to call the house to ask them to cook our breakfast tomorrow but I can get them to bring food." Akashi asked with a chuckle. "Anything you want. Steak, lobster..."

Kuroko whined slightly, hearing his own stomach growl. "You're so mean. I don't care what you get, you made me hungry."

Akashi shrugged and dialed the phone, calling his house since he was too lazy to get out of bed and call for a butler. He ordered tofu soup for himself and a lobster dinner for Kuroko, knowing he probably didn't eat expensive food often.

Kuroko smacked Akashi's head. "Stop being such a lazy peasant!" He said, frowning playfully.

"Itai..." Akashi said as he rubbed his head, a small pout on his face. "Mou, so mean."

"You're a snowboarder, how are you so lazy?" Kuroko asked, sighing to himself.

"I have to conserve energy!" Akashi quipped back as he poked Kuroko's nose.

"For what? Eating soup?" Kuroko snorted playfully, pinching Akashi's cheek.

"For snowboarding!" Akashi said, his voice a little distorted from Kuroko's pinching.

Kuroko smiled a little, chuckling. "You're still lazy, but I'll let you win this time."

"How gracious of you." Akashi said with a small shake of his head.

Kuroko pouted. "Yeah Yeah." He said, turning away.

Akashi chuckled as he leaned against his headboard, shifting comfortably in his bed. It was one of the most expensive things he owned since there was nothing better than sinking into a mattress after a hard day of training.

Kuroko soon turned back, snuggling into him. "Mm, when will the food come?"

"Shouldn't be long." Akashi replied as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko, crossing his legs a little.

Kuroko relaxed into Akashi's arms, sighing happily. He closed his eyes, nodding. "Hmm.. Let's play a little game while we wait, or something."

"What kind of game?" Akashi asked curiously, looking at Kuroko with a tilted head.

"Hmm... I don't know.." He said, shrugging. "Got any ideas?"

"Not a clue. I don't usually do much except study or play the piano." Akashi said with a small shrug. He didn't often get any free time and when he did, it was after a hard practice that left him too exhausted to move.

"Oh, you play the piano? Show me." Kuroko said, smiling softly. "Maybe you can teach me something.."

"Maybe. It's something that made my mother happy to hear so I didn't mind taking lessons since back then I didn't practice as much." Akashi said as he sat up and walked over to the bathroom. He collected their clothes and passed Kuroko his set before slipping his own. "We have to go to the music room."

Kuroko put on his clothing, nodding. He then looked at Akashi, still pretty down about his mother. "I'm sure you're a great piano player then." He said softly, bowing his head.

"I think so. She always smiled when she heard me play." Akashi said, his eyes distant and a little haunted before he shook his head, the look disappearing as if it hadn't been there at all. "Let's go to the music room. By the time we return, the food should be here."

Kuroko nodded and began following Akashi as he was lead to the music room. "Think that's enough time to teach me a small song?"

"Should be." Akashi said as he entered a white marbled room full of musical equipment. He led Kuroko to a beautiful grand piano, sitting him down on the bench.

Kuroko looked at the piano, lightly touching it. "It's a very beautiful piano." He said, grazing the keys with his hands.

"Isn't it?" Akashi said almost childishly, a small smile on his face. He suddenly pulled Kuroko on his lap and cupped his hands with his own. "It's easier to teach you like this."

Kuroko blinked before nodding. He leaned against Akashi, smiling. "Okay, what shall you teach me first?"

"This is the first tune I ever learned. Here, I'll show you." Akashi let go of Kuroko's hands and began to play a soft but joyous melody that echoed through the room. "It's supposed to be a tune about spring and how everything is coming alive after the cold winter."

Kuroko listened, liking the sound. "It almost always snows here though. I don't think I've ever seen real, fresh grass or flowers in person before." He said thoughtfully, tilting his head. That was one reason why he wanted to travel. He loved snow, yes, but he never seen the beauty of spring.

"I moved to a nice warm place for a few months, it was really nice." Akashi replied as he once more cupped Kuroko's hands when he was done. He began to manipulate Kuroko's fingers, showing him which keys to press.

Kuroko paid attention, but then looked back at Akashi. "What is it like..? What's the grass like, and are flowers really the colors of a rainbow?"

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." Akashi murmured with a wistful look. The grass is nice and soft and the flowers so bright. And it's so warm too, nothing like the bitter cold of the snow."

K

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before back at the piano. "Where would I go if I want to see a lot of grass and flowers?" He asked, wondering if he would get enough money in competitions to travel.

"If you like fields of grass and beautiful views, I would recommend new Zealand." Akashi murmured as he continued to move Kuroko's fingers.

"Hmm... Maybe we can go there together sometime." Kuroko said, watching which keys Akashi made him touch, memorizing.

"Perhaps." Akashi replied noncommittally, focusing on teaching Kuroko the notes.

Kuroko just nodded, watching as well. Though he was a bit distracted, thinking about traveling around, and possibly with Akashi.

"Yare, yare, you're not paying attention." Akashi said with a small chuckle, resting his head on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I won't daydream any more." Kuroko apologized, though his eyes were still distant, as if he was in his own world.

"Here, I have a photo album of the places I've gone to if you want to flip through that while I play the piano for you." Akashi offered instead.

Kuroko looked at him after a moment, tilting his head. "Okay, I think that would be best." He said with a small smile.

Akashi chuckled as he slid Kuroko off his lap and stood up. He swiftly left the room and got the photo album before returning.

"Be careful with this." Akashi said sternly. The photo album had a couple of the last pictures of his mother in them so it meant a lot to him.

Kuroko waited patiently, looking at Akashi when he walked in. He gently took the album, nodding. "I'll take care of it, I promise. It's not like I'm keeping it." He said, smiling before opening the book.

Akashi hummed a little as he began to play the piano once more, this time playing a difficult piece. It start off deep and sorrowful but gradually changed pace to a lighter, happier tune.

Kuroko listened to him play, impressed that Akashi could play so well. He then began flipping through the photos, staring at each and everyone. Especially the ones with grasslands and fields of flowers.

"Nice, isn't it?" Akashi asked with a small smile, every so often glancing at the pages Kuroko was looking at.

"Those are real flowers? They're so colorful! Some are purple, and blue!" Kuroko said almost excitedly, obviously amazed. "And the sky looks so blue... I never saw such a clear blue sky."

"Hai, you really should see them for your own eyes someday." Akashi said with a chuckle as he continued to play.

"I need money first, but yes, one day I will. And then I'll bring you with me." Kuroko said, smiling at Akashi.

"Alright." Akashi said although there was a small bit of doubt, wondering if that was even possible. He sighed a little to himself, turning back to the keys that he played.

Kuroko moved closer to Akashi, snuggling close as he continued to look at the pictures. "Everything is so beautiful. It might be nice, to change it up, to not see just snow all the Tim's. But I still love snow."

"I don't think there will ever be a time when you don't.|" Akashi said with a small chuckle. He finished up the song and stopped playing, his eyes looking at the pictures. "Ah, dinner should be ready if you're up to eating now. You can bring the album."

"Mm, no, I don't want to dirty the pictures somehow. Besides, I saw enough flowers and grass, and even a blue sky." Kuroko said, smiling. "Let's just go eat then get to bed."

"Alright." Akashi said as he took the album and put it away somewhere safe before he guided Kuroko back to his room. Just as he thought, outside his room door was a trolley full of domed dishes. He opened his door and rolled the trolley inside, waiting for Kuroko to enter.

Kuroko walked inside, eyeing the dishes. "Even if they're covered, I can still smell it..!"

"I hope you like it." Akashi said with a small chuckle as he rolled the trolley beside the bed after shutting the door. He took the dome covers off, revealing the delicious food on the plates. There was even fruit cake for them to consume. "Ah, they even brought dessert without being asked."

Kuroko sat on the bed, staring at the food. "It looks so good.. they're such nice people, bringing dessert~"

"Yes they are." Akashi said with a chuckle as he also sat down. "Itadakimasu."

Kuroko chuckled a little, copying Akashi. He then looked over, seeing that he was eating some sort of soup. "What's that? What do I get?"

"This is tofu soup, my favorite dish." Akashi replied before gesturing to the lobster. "That's yours."

Kuroko tilted his head, before looking at the lobster. "Oh... looks really good.." He said, staring at it. He then took the plate carefully, beginning to eat it slowly. "It is good."

"That's good." Akashi replied as he continued eating his tofu soup, humming in contentment.

"Hmm, can I try some of that... tofu soup?" Kuroko said hesitantly, befor nodding. "Yeah, it's called tofu soup, right? That's what you said."

"Yes and sure." Akashi replied as he moved the bowl so Kuroko could try some.

Kuroko pouted, looking at Akashi. "Not going to spoil me this time?"

"Che, you're going to be more spoiled than I am." Akashi said with a small chuckle. He took a spoonful and lightly blew on it before placing it on Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko smiled, chuckling. He then took the spoon in his mouth, swallowing the soup before letting go. "Oh, that's good too~"

"It is." Akashi said with a chuckle, crossing his legs as he resumed eating his soup. "The chefs are one of the best in the country."

"I think they can make my least favorite food delicious.." Kuroko said, continuing to eat his own food. "Ah, I'm going to get fat off of this stuff. Especially the fruit cake."

"You're a snowboarder, you'd burn the fat off." Akashi said with a small chuckle at the thought.

"I don't want to end up lazy like you though." Kuroko said, groaning softly. "We are going to get sooooo fat."

"I'm lazy but I'm still not fat and I eat like this everyday." Akashi said with a chuckle, lightly shaking his head.

Kuroko dead panned slightly. "How are you not fat. You should be fat." He said, poking Akashi's stomach.

"Suicide practices, remember?" Akashi replied as he chuckled at the touch.

Kuroko chuckled a little himself. "The fear of falling off another lift of cliff scare the fat off of you?"

"...Probably." Akashi muttered with a small grimace. "I don't doubt it."

"Hmm, as long as you don't get fat. Then you won't be able to do tricks." Kuroko said, starting to finish up his lobster. "I'm still impressed by the food."

"I'm glad. Having dinner with you is certainly better than eating with my father." Akashi murmured as he finished his soup and laid down on his back.

"I bet." Kuroko said, before crawling on top Akashi. He then sat on his stomach, beginning to bounce on him like a child during Christmas. "Come on, the fruit caaaake."

"Oi, oi..." Akashi murmured as he flexed his stomach muscles so Kuroko didn't hurt him. "Have the cake if you want it."

"I want to eat it with Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with a pout. "Stop being lazy."

"How is not eating cake lazy?" Akashi asked with a chuckle.

"...Because it is." Kuroko said, frowning. "Akashi-kun doesn't want to eat cake with me...?" He said with teary eyes.

"Che, has that ever been able to work on me?" Akashi asked but he did sit up, Kuroko sliding down onto his lap. "Alright, alright, I'll eat the cake."

Kuroko wiped his eyes, smiling. "Yay." He said simply, before moving off Akashi. "Let me spoil you again~"

"If you insist." Akashi said with a small chuckle, shaking his head a little.

Kuroko nodded and reached over carefully, getting a little piece of it. He then moved back, sitting on Akashi's lap again. "I guess we will share this piece for now."

"Alright." Akashi murmured, not minding Kuroko on his lap at all. In fact, it actually felt pretty nice, natural even.

Kuroko smiled at him, then got a little bit of the cake with his own fingers, holding it up to Akashi's mouth. "Too lazy to get a fork."

"And you call me lazy." Akashi said with a chuckle as he leaned forward, taking the piece of cake and swiping his tongue over the fingers to clean them.

"We'll both be lazy then. But I'm more active then you." Kuroko said, his cheeks a little pink. Though he didn't say anything, just getting a piece to eat for himself, then held another to Akashi's mouth. "I'm going to make you fat off of this."

"You want me fat?" Akashi asked with a chuckle as he repeated his actions, taking the piece and licking Kuroko's fingers clean.

"Hmm... I guess not, because then I'll just keep winning our races." Kuroko said, shrugging playfully as he kept feeding Akashi.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Akashi asked with a chuckle, shaking his head and ruffling Kuroko's hair in amusement.

Kuroko smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all." He said, before getting some icing. Instead of feeding it to Akashi or himself, he lightly wiped it on Akashi's cheek. Without another word, he leaned down, starting to lick it clean.

Akashi's face reddened at the wet tongue that clean his face, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Does my face taste good with icing?" Akashi asked with a small chuckle.

"Yes, it tastes very delicious." Kuroko said, pulling away. He then wiped some more icing on Akashi's neck, and he began licking that up too.

Akashi's breath hitched as he tilted his head back, his eyes growing lidded. His lips parted as he took deeper breaths, one of his hands lightly grasping Kuroko's arm.

Even as the icing was all gone, he continued licking Akashi's neck. Soon Kuroko began biting, now sucking on his neck, planning to leave a mark.

Akashi softly whined, a hand coming up to cradle Kuroko's head, encouraging him to continue, liking the sensations on his neck. Something about having teeth on such a vulnerable area turned him on.

Kuroko held onto him with one arm, while the other still held the cake. After a mark formed, he moved to a different place on Akashi's neck, sucking on it hard.

Akashi lightly panted as he kept his head tilted back, small noises leaving his mouth at the pleasurable sensation. He didn't care of his neck was marked up, he usually wore a scarf so people wouldn't be able to see the dark marks that marred his pale neck.

Kuroko soon pulled away, smiling. He looked at Akashi, tilting his head, as his hands traced the forming marks. "Was that okay?"

"Yeah." Akashi replied as he looked at Kuroko with hooded eyes before he moved forward to Kuroko's own neck, wanting to mark the flesh as his. His teeth sank into the soft skin and he suckled on it, making small dark marks.

Kuroko made a noise of surprise, his cheeks turning red. He closed his eyes, keeping a hand behind Akashi's head, keeping him at his neck, his breathing becoming slightly heavier.

Akashi continued to make small marks on the neck, pleased with Kuroko's reaction before he pulled away, admiring his work with a smirk. He raised his head and lightly kissed Kuroko's lips, eyes looking into sky blue orbs.

Kuroko leaned down so it was easier, kissing Akashi back. He smiled a little into the kiss, looking into Akashi's eyes.

Akashi kissed Kuroko for long moments before he pulled back, knowing that if they continued that he would soon have a certain problem.

Kuroko stared at him, smiling more. He placed the cake down, before hugging Akashi closely, humming. "Hmm, let's get some sleep."

"Alright." Akashi said with a small chuckle as he hugged Kuroko back. "Just let me push the trolley back out so it can be collected later."

"Ugh, nooo. I want to cuddle." Kuroko said, pouting as he looked at Akashi.

"Fine, fine." Akashi replied as he lightly pushed the trolley away with a foot so it wasn't so close to the bed before he laid down with Kuroko on top of him.

Kuroko snuggled into Akashi's chest, liking the warmth. He closed his eyes, yawning softly. "Good night, Akashi-kun."

"Good night, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured softly, wrapping his arms around the body on top of him. He yawned as well before he slowly began to drift to sleep.

Kuroko tucked his head under Akashi's chin, falling asleep that way after moving the covers over them.

Akashi fell into a deeper sleep, sighing softly in contentment and not wanting to wake up. He wanted to stay in this moment, to relish the feel of Kuroko being with him.

Kuroko soon woke up thanks to the tiniest ray of Sun hitting his face. He glared at the window, wondering how such a little beam of light got through and hit HIS face. "How the hell- Okay, fine." He mumbled, sitting up, noticing Akashi was still under him.

Akashi shifted at the movement and Kuroko's voice, his eyes scrunching closed before opening blearily. He mumbled incoherently before he yawned and stretched his body under Kuroko.

"Mornin'." Akashi mumbled.

"Morning. The Sun woke me up, thanks to that little god damn beam of light. Right. On. My. Face." Kuroko said, sighing. He liked waking up early, he just didn't like waking up with a bright light in his eyes.

"My apologies." Akashi replied with another yawn, rubbing at his eyes with fists. He usually slept in as late as possible but he didn't mind waking up early with Kuroko.

Kuroko shook his head, then smiled at Akashi. "All well. At least I get to see your morning face."

"Mmm." Akashi noised before he chastely kissed Kuroko's lips before sitting up.

Kuroko sat in Akashi's lap when he sat up. "So, breakfast?"

"Mmm, if you check outside the trolley might already be outside." Akashi replied as he struggled to stay awake.

Kuroko nodded, before blinking. He then began bouncing on Akashi's lap again. "Don't fall asleep again."

"Oi, oi, no bouncing." Akashi replied with a small wince, the action giving him small naughty ideas. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

Kuroko smiled, chuckling a little. "You better not fall asleep." He said as he got up, before heading out the door carefully. After a moment he began pulling a new trolley in. "It's here alright."

"Thought so." Akashi replied as he stretched once again, moving to the side of the bed and pulling the trolley toward it so they could sit and eat.

Kuroko sat down next to him, looking at the dishes. "Hmm... it certainly does smell like fruit... and it smells like pancakes as well. So we did get fruit pancakes~"

"Yep." Akashi replied as he uncovered the dishes, revealing pancakes of different fruits and even some with chocolate chips. They were decorated with whip cream and chocolate sauce, the waffles the same. "Dig in."

"Oh, it all looks so good. This will at least get us fluffy." Kuroko said, snuggling close to Akashi before getting his own plate of the waffles first.

Akashi chuckled as he got a couple of the pancakes and began to eat, checking the time to see how long he had. He had an hour at least before he had to head out and he was determined to spend it with Kuroko.

"Mm, how long does your training last?" Kuroko asked after a few moments of eating.

"All day and evening." Akashi replied as he took a sip of his coffee, softly moaning at the caffeine.

"What? That's too long..." Kuroko said, pouting, but there was some seriousness in his voice.

"Is it?" Akashi replied with a small shrug. "It's normal for me."

"I hope you get breaks." Kuroko said softly, before reaching over and getting his own coffee. He took a sip, his eyes wide. "It's really good."

"I'm glad you like it." Akashi said with a small smile as he continued to eat until he was full. When he was, he flopped onto his back, lightly rubbing his stomach as he waited for it to digest.

Kuroko continued eating slowly for a few moments, but sadly he did have such a small stomach so he couldn't eat anymore. Putting his plate up, he laid down next to Akashi. "What shall we do until you leave?"

"I'm not sure." Akashi replied thoughtfully, pulling Kuroko into his arms firmly. "Anything you would like to do in particular?"

Kuroko snuggled close immediately, humming in thought. "Um... I think we should just relax and lay like this, and maybe you can tell me about that... New Zealand place."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as he continued to hold Kuroko close to him. He began to tell Kuroko everything about New Zealand, about its rolling hills, nice clear waters and the big cities there.

Kuroko closed his eyes, listening closely. He was completely fascinated hearing about the hills and cities, especially the flowers. He hoped he would see it one day.

"I have to go." Akashi murmured after a near hour, his eyes glancing at the clock. He slowly shifted so he was sitting up, giving Kuroko a regretful look.

Kuroko looked at him, almost sadly, but nodded. He gently kissed Akashi's cheek, then his lips. "Be careful, okay?" He murmured against his lips.

"Of course." Akashi murmured as he lightly kissed back with a small smile before he stood up and stretched a little. He walked over and passed Kuroko his snowboard before grabbing his.

Kuroko stood up as well, getting his snowboard from Akashi. He then got his coat on, along with his hat and goggles. "Hmm... What about these clothes? When should I return them?"

"You can keep them if you want." Akashi replied as he grabbed his own hat and goggles, stifling a yawn. He walked over to the trolleys and began pulling them towards the door that he gestured for Kuroko to open.

Kuroko got the gesture and walked over, opening the door for Akashi. He then took one of the trolleys so if was easier for Akashi, and pushed one through. "Thanks for everything, by the way."

"No problem, it was quite enjoyable." Akashi replied with a small smirk as both trolleys were pushed out. "I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

Kuroko smiled more, nodding his head. "I hope so too. Then we can wake up when we want, and go snowboarding together."

"Yeah. If I get a day off I'll call you." Akashi promised with a small smile as they began to walk through the halls.

Kuroko nodded, following him closely. "Okay, thank you. I can't wait for our next day to hang out."

"Me either." Akashi said with a chuckle as they stepped out of the mansion and into the cold. "So, I have to go that way now. I'll give you a call."

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to it." Kuroko said with a smile, waving to Akashi as he walked away.

Akashi waved back before he walked over to his destination, sighing when he saw that his coach was already there. With polite cordial greetings, the coach showed him the new trick he would learn.

It was a complex trick to learn, with two back flips and a difficult spin ending. Akashi wasn't even sure he was able to do it with his current abilities but failure wasn't an option.

So for the day, he was forced to try. Over and over again he was forced to do it. Even when he managed to do it, he got no words of praise. Only one word greeted him once he slid down, panting hard.

"Again." Was all his coach told him every single time. And it was then Akashi was reminded why he hated snow and snowboarding so much. The bitter cold, the exhaustion that came with it. He got no thrill from being in the air, too focused on perfection. He hated it.

Kuroko decided to head home to clean his snowboard and make sure it was in top shape. He stayed in his room, cleaning his board and his goggles, he also decided. As he examined his snowboard, he was reminded by Akashi.

He was glad he somehow got Akashi somewhat normal. Though he knew he needed to get him to love snow and snowboarding again, but with six days left of them hanging out, he was sure he could by then. Plus, he could probably hang out with him more if Akashi begins loving snowboarding again.

Wanting to call up Akashi and see how he's doing, he walked over to his coat and looked in his pockets. He was surprised when he saw not his phone, but Akashi's in his pocket. Did Akashi accidentally put it in there?

Deciding it would be wise, he took the phone, put on his jacket, and headed to the mountain Akashi said he would be practicing at. He quickly jogged over, but even that took a long while. When he finally made it to the mountain, he saw only two people on it. He guessed that was Akashi and his coach.

As he walked closer, he was about to shout a greeting but he noticed Akashi looked tired, almost frustrated as the coach was speaking to him. "Akashi-kun!" He called out as he continued walking.

Akashi panted heavily, drained, when he heard Kuroko's voice call his name. He straightened up and turned to Kuroko as he walked over to them, trying his best to hide his fatigue.

"Tetsuya." Akashi greeted, wondering what Kuroko was doing here.

Kuroko just frowned more, seeing that Akashi was trying to hide his exhaustion. "Akashi-kun, why are you pushing yourself again? This could strain your body!" He said worriedly.

"If you could excuse me, but we're in the middle of training." The coach broke in before Akashi could reply and the redhead couldn't help but look away.

Kuroko turned to the coach, his concerned frown turning angry. "Training? This isn't training, this is torture. He deserves a break."

"This is standard if he wishes to be a professional snowboarder." The coach said with a frown, the same thing Akashi had heard a million times before. "I would know best what training he needs."

"What if one day he gets injured due to your training? How will he train then? And this isn't any way to become a professional snowboarder, it will stress his body to the point of exhaustion, like now." Kuroko argued back.

"How would you know? Are you a professional or having any experience coaching?" The coach asked and Akashi sighed, knowing this would go around in circles.

"It's fine." Akashi said. "As I said before, I'm used to it."

Kuroko looked at Akashi. "I'm not letting this continue like this. This is one of the reasons you hate snow and snowboarding, isn't it? Constantly trying to please this so called coach, and your father."

He then turned back to the coach. "And do you have any knowledge of how human bodies work? Of the stress they can have if they overwork themselves? Of the injuries they could have performing such dangerous tricks over and over as you tire them just for your pleasure!"

Both Akashi and his coach were speechless momentarily, Akashi just eventually looking away when he couldn't argue with anything Kuroko said. He just sat down in the snow, his feet still buckled into the board.

"I have the necessary knowledge of the human body and as an Akashi, I know Seijuuro can handle everything I dish out. He has thus far and he will continue to."

"One day, it's going to kill him or get him hurt! Just because he is an Akashi, doesn't mean anything! A name, even a last name, doesn't describe anyone. You're taking away his love for snow, his love for snowboarding, and replacing it with hatred!"

He then gestured to Akashi who he saw had sat down. "Are blind to not notice he's completely exhausted? Continue like this and his body will start disobeying him. He won't be able to move like he used to, and he won't be able to snowboard. You. Know. Nothing!"

"A brat like you has no right to dictate anything." The coach growled, brown eyes glaring down at Kuroko while his hands clenched into fists. Akashi snorted, knowing at this point the coach had lost the argument even if he didn't realize it.

"That's enough. Perhaps we should end training for the day, I will continue to practice tomorrow." Akashi said, breaking off whatever else the coach had to say.

"Seijuuro-" The coach growled but Akashi shook his head.

"Tetsuya is right. I'm not sure I can even stand up." Akashi said with a small sigh and the coach gritted his teeth.

"Fine." The coach growled, his eyes promising punishment.

Kuroko stared at the coach, clenching his teeth. "Don't think this will continue. It won't, even if I have to come to every training session and argue, I will do it so you won't end up destroying him." He hissed out, before turning to Akashi.

He walked over, gently touching his arm. "Are you okay? Do you want help standing?"

Akashi didn't reply at first, his eyes just blandly watched his coach walk away before he slowly pulled off his hat and goggles, tossing them onto the snow.

"I thought maybe it would be a possibly but I was wrong. I don't think I can love the snow again after all." Akashi said, his hair covering his eyes.

Kuroko looked at him in surprise, before looking down slightly. "...No, Akashi-kun. I think you just hate the coach and your father... I.. can't imagining you hating snow." He said quietly, looking back at Akashi.

"Who knows." Akashi replied before he mechanically moved down and unbuckled his feet, lightly kicking them so the board fell away. "Either way, this is my life."

Akashi forced his body to stand, swaying a little before he caught his balance. He brushed the snow off his outfit before turning to Kuroko.

Kuroko immediately moved close to Akashi, moving an arm around him to help him stand. "It IS your life, so you shouldn't be pushed around like that... You need to tell your coach, your father, that you can't continue like this.."

"Then what?" Akashi said as he lightly leaned against Kuroko. "I'll be the disgrace of the family unless I take over the family business which is no better than snowboarding. No, it's worse. I have those two options or risk getting disowned."

Kuroko looked at him, frowning again as he held him close. "..You can live with me until you can get your own house. My parents haven't seen you in a while, they won't mind taking you in, I'm sure.."

"I can't just leave my father..." Akashi said before sighing. "I don't know Tetsuya. I can't make this decision right now."

"...I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't pressure you like this. I.. shouldn't make you leave your father like that." Kuroko said, looking away from Akashi. "I'm just making selfish decisions, aren't I? I just want you to love snow and snowboarding again.."

"It isn't selfish, I can understand your reasoning and I can even go so far as say you're right. However, as illogical as it may be, I don't think I'm ready to leave him yet." Akashi said with a small tired sigh.

Kuroko nodded, looking back at Akashi. "..Do you want to rest? I can take you to my home to rest, you must be tired."

"I would be grateful for that. I don't wish to go home right now." Akashi murmured as he let go of Kuroko, forcing himself to stand on his own as he went to get his board.

"Okay, I'm sure my parents will be happy to see you." Kuroko said, before getting the hat and goggles which were thrown on the ground. He walked back to Akashi, wrapping an arm around him. "I don't care what you say, I'm helping you walk."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as he leaned some of his weight on Kuroko as they made their way through the city. "Thank you."

Kuroko nodded, keeping him close. "It's no problem, really. I just care and worry for you is all, so I want you safe."

"Thank you, truly. It's an interesting feeling, being cared for." Akashi murmured with a small smile.

Kuroko smiled back, shaking his head. "I'll always care for you. Don't worry, I'll spoil you." He said, finally leading him to his house that he still lived in with his parents. "My father should be working, but my mother is still here, are you too tired to say hi?"

"I can say hi." Akashi said with a small smile, finding comfort in Kuroko's presence. He was incredibly grateful that Kuroko was with him, even more so that Kuroko had stood up for him earlier.

Kuroko smiled more at him, before opening the door. He pulled Akashi inside gently and carefully, before looking around. He guessed his mother was in the kitchen. "I'm home-" He barely finished before a pot was thrown from the kitchen. It didn't land too close to them, but it certainly startled him.

"You didn't tell me where you went yesterday! I was worried sick!" His mother yelled, walking into the living room. She had long light blue hair, which is where Kuroko got his own. She sighed, before looking at them.

"I'm sor-"

He was interrupted by his mother once again. "You brought Seijuuro-kun home? My, I haven't seen you in ages! You look tired, do you want a drink?" Kuroko's mother, Akane, asked Akashi.

Akashi didn't answer for a long moment, a little startled by the pot and the irate women. He cleared his throat a little before standing straighter then bowing politely as he was taught to do.

"My apologies, it was my fault that Tetsuya didn't go home last night." Akashi said as he straightened up.

"Don't bow, you make me feel old." Akane said with another sigh, before smiling. "It's so nice to see you again, we all certainly missed you." She said, and Kuroko lightly nodded.

"Akashi-kun, is tired, so I'll take him to my room.." Kuroko said, and his mother waved her hand, before pointing at him.

"Don't think you're off the hook mister! You're lucky you brought guests." She said, but Kuroko knew her punishment won't be bad. Probably a week of doing dishes or something. His mother was very kind, but could be forceful when she wanted.

"Forgot that you meant to call her last night." Akashi murmured softly, scratching the back of his head as they made their way to Kuroko's room. "Sorry...I hope you won't get into too much trouble."

"Don't worry about it, she'll probably just make me do the house work." Kuroko said with a chuckle, leading him to his room. It was neat like Akashi's, but it had a lot more decoration then before in his childhood.

He had snowboarding posters, a dresser, and in the corner was a plain old worn out board.

"Remember when I used that during my childhood days? Yeah, that's now my replacement if this breaks." He said, holding up his snow-like snowboard.

"I see." Akashi replied as he walked over and sat on the bed, looking around the room with interest. "I have many board stored in a room but I mainly only use two."

"I only got this one, really." Kuroko said, putting his board up. He then moved next to Akashi, sitting down. "You should lay down and relax, by the way. We can still talk if you want."

Akashi nodded as he slipped off his jacket and setting it by his board before he flopped down onto his back, taking a deep breath and releasing it. "Thanks again for letting me stay for a while."

Kuroko began removing his coat, taking out Akashi's phone before he threw it on the floor by the dresser. He'd get it later. "It's no problem." He said, taking off his hat and goggles, and placed them on the dresser. "I enjoy your company."

He then walked over, tossing Akashi's phone beside Akashi. "Your phone was in my coat pocket."

"Ah." Akashi said as he picked up the phone and pocketed it, figuring that was the reason Kuroko had shown up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kuroko said, sitting back down next to Akashi. He then laid down, facing him. "So, are you okay? Do you want anything?"

"I'm okay." Akashi murmured before he wrapped an arm around Kuroko and pulled him closer, wanting to feel his heat.

Kuroko snuggled close, looking at him worriedly. "Akashi-kun... You don't hate snow truthfully.. do you? Are you just changing your stress into hate for snowboarding, thanks to that coach?"

"Who knows." Akashi murmured with a sigh, tilting his head and looking at the ceiling. "Am I capable of loving snow or would I just remember all the training sessions whenever I board? I don't know."

"...I'm still going to try to get you to love snow and snowboarding again, but it's really all up to you. But I'm still going to try my best." Kuroko said, looking up at Akashi truthfully.

"Alright." Akashi murmured softly, honestly not thinking it was possible but with Kuroko, anything was possible he supposed.

Kuroko buried his face into Akashi's neck, cuddling close. "You should get some sleep or something, I don't mind."

"Alright." Akashi murmured, his eyes already closing as he held Kuroko close to him. With another whispered thanks to Kuroko, he succumbed to sleep, too tired to stay up any longer.

Kuroko was surprised he fell asleep so quickly, but he was glad. Akashi needed the rest. He just snuggled close, pulling the covers over them. He then closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi stayed asleep for long hours, his strained body past exhausted which forced him to stay unconscious. It was nighttime by the time he woke up and he nearly panicked when he saw the time.

Kuroko stayed snuggled up to Akashi, unaware that he woke up. He stretched slightly, before relaxing in Akashi's arms.

"Ah, Tetsuya, I should get going." Akashi murmured as he gently set Kuroko down on the bed as he sat down, softly gasping as his sore muscles protested.

Kuroko tiredly looked at Akashi, registering what he said, then frowned. He reached over, gently pulling on his arm. "Don't... stay with me, for tonight, please?"

"Ah..." Akashi hesitated, looking at the time and just how bad his body was. He was used to practicing hard but the new trick managed to really hurt his body. "Okay, I don't think I can walk all the way home anyway."

Kuroko smiled, pulling him back to the bed. "Okay, let's just cuddle. I don't think I can go to sleep easily anyway."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as he laid down on the bed, pulling Kuroko close to him. "Che, I haven't been this sore for years."

"I hope it doesn't happen too often anymore.." Kuroko said, frowning at Akashi.

"Who knows...I'll need to practice it some more tomorrow." Akashi replied with a small shrug.

"..No, I refuse it. Don't go, please... But if you do, please don't stress your body. It's already so sore." Kuroko said, looking almost sadly at Akashi's chest, then arms.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Akashi asked as he sat up to leaned against the headboard, pulling Kuroko onto his lap. "I have less than a month to perfect it."

Kuroko refrained from leaning against him, not wanting to hurt his sore body. "But you have a few weeks. You shouldn't attempt such tricks in the state you're in. Your body needs rest.."

"Ah, but I need to win." Akashi said but then tilted back his head. "But you're right. I'll take it easy then, take a couple of days to rest. Deal?"

Kuroko nodded his agreement, hugging him loosely. "Deal. I promise to spoil you while you rest."

"Sounds good." Akashi murmured with a small smirk as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko as well, pulling him closer.

Kuroko snuggled into him, nodding. He smiled a little, looking at him. "Do you want anything?"

"Something to eat wouldn't hurt since we both haven't had dinner." Akashi murmured as he looked at Kuroko curiously.

Kuroko nodded, slowly moving off Akashi. "We don't have fancy food... do you want anything specific?"

"I prefer simplistic meals, I don't mind what it is." Akashi said with a small smile. "I'll eat whatever is okay."

"Oh, then let's have some ramen~" Kuroko said, tilting his head. "Do you want some ramen?"

"Sure, ramen sounds splendid." Akashi said with a small nod of his head. "I haven't had that in quite sometime."

"Okay, hmm... do you want to lay down and wait? I can just go down and ask my mother, I'm sure she's awake. If not, then I know my father should be home by now." Kuroko said, humming as he thought.

"I can come with you. I feel odd just sitting here while you get food." Akashi said as he sat up some more.

"Okay, just be careful.." He said, taking Akashi's hand. "Lets go." He said, beginning to slowly lead Akashi downstairs.

"Is it okay to hold me hand?" Akashi asked with a small tilt of his head. "They won't mind?"

"They'll just think we are still best friends." Kuroko said, before glancing back at him. "Are we?"

"Yeah...I think after yesterday we would constitute as more than just friends unless you would prefer otherwise." Akashi replied slowly.

Kuroko stopped, looking at Akashi. "...I wanted to be more then friends, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to... Do you really want to be more then friends?"

"Yeah." Akashi said although he still didn't know what would happen once the second competition was done.

Kuroko moved closer, hugging him tightly. "I understand that after the second competition, you'll leave... So let's try to call each other almost everyday? Or when ever we can?"

"I don't want to leave." Akashi replied as he hugged back. "Just...I'll think of something okay?"

Kuroko blinked in surprise, but smiled again. "Okay, I'll help you anyway I can, okay?"

"Alright." Akashi murmured with a small smile as he ruffled Kuroko's hair, his face reddening when his stomach growled. "Ah..."

Kuroko just chuckled, taking his hand again before leading him to the kitchen. "Ramen ramen~ Do you know how to cook it?"

"I don't." Akashi replied thoughtfully. "I know how to cook a lot of dishes but not ramen since I had considered it unhealthy for the most part."

"Hmm... well, I think we can figure it out. I'm sure there is instructions." Kuroko said, looking in the cabinet for ramen. "What kind do you like?"

"I don't eat ramen so whatever you think is good." Akashi said with a small tilt of his head.

"Hmm.. Let's make beef ramen." Kuroko suggested, getting out two packets. He then carried it to Akashi, showing him it. "This okay?"

"Yes." Akashi said as he took a package and looked at the instructions. "Ah...This is really simple to make."

"I never made if before." Kuroko said, looking at the instructions as well. "I'll probably find a way to mess it up anyway."

"All you do is boil it..." Akashi said with a quirked eyebrow as he opened the packages after getting a couple of pots. "How bad are you at cooking?"

"I'm not the best cook." Kuroko said, watching Akashi. " is, but I guess I'm not good at cooking, like my father."

"I see. I learned to cook when I had a bit of free time." Akashi said with a small shrug as he began to boil the noodles for them. "I'm not as good as our chefs obviously but I can make simplistic meals."

"I don't mind. I'm sure Akashi-kun is a good enough cook, and I know that because you are probably better then me." Kuroko said with .

"Who knows since you've never cooked for me." Akashi said teasingly.

"I'll burn the house down." Kuroko said, dead panning. "But, if you want me to, I'll try."

"...I wouldn't want to have you homeless..It's fine." Akashi said with a small chuckle.

"One day." Kuroko said smiling. "Anyway, until it's done?"

"Just a couple more minutes. It's very simple." Akashi said with a small shrug as he added the packets of flavoring.

Kuroko nodded, before snuggling into Akashi's side. "Thanks Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome." Akashi said as he slightly leaned against Kuroko, wrapping his arms around him.

Kuroko purred, holding onto Akashi. "I really... L-L...Love you, Akashi-kun." He said embarrassingly.

"I love you too." Akashi murmured, burying his head against Kuroko's shoulder so his expression couldn't be seen.

Kuroko smiled a little even as his face was red. He was happy that Akashi returned his feelings. He hugged him tightly, snuggling closer to him, liking his warmth.

"I've loved you since we were kids you know...Those feelings never actually faded even though there were times I had wished they would." Akashi admitted softly.

Kuroko looked at him in the his eye, before nodding. "The same with me, except I never wanted them gone. I promised myself if you ever came back, I'd tell you... so that's why I was so happy when I saw you.."

"I'm glad you did, I didn't know if you felt the same. And when I was thinking about telling you, I had to leave." Akashi murmured, pulling back when he saw the ramen was done. He got two bowls and poured the ramen into both of them.

Kuroko pulled away so he could pour the ramen, looking at him. "I didn't know. Either so... I was going to tell you when I gave you that board, but.. I got scared so I didn't."

"Well, so long as we're together now, right?" Akashi said with a small smile.

Kuroko nodded, smiling again. "Yes. And I'm glad we are."

Akashi nodded as he carried the bowl over to the table, sitting down and waiting for Kuroko to do the same.

"Thank you for the meal." Akashi murmured automatically.

Kuroko sat down as well, still smiling. "Thank you for the meal." He said, before beginning to slowly eat it. "Ah, it's good to eat got ramen~"

"It is." Akashi said as he began to eat his meal as well, a content look in his eyes. He liked this house more than his mansion, it had a nice, homey feeling that was lacking where he lived.

Kuroko continued eating, looking at Akashi. "So, is Akashi-kun the wife? Since he cooks?"

"I beg your pardon?" Akashi asked flatly, giving Kuroko a bland look. "I am not a wife."

Kuroko just smiled at him. "Then what will you be if you aren't the wife?"

"Husband." Akashi said as if he thought it obvious.

"What if I want to be the husband?" Kuroko asked with a pout.

"Then we're going to have a little fight between us." Akashi said with a small smirk, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Kuroko blinked, before smirking a little. "Oh, alright." He said, looking at Akashi with the same look. "Whoever makes the other lose control first is the husband. But not now, when we go to bed..~"

"I don't think right now would be appropriate." Akashi said with a small chuckle as he began to eat his ramen once more.

"Mm, but I want to~ And I guess we will just have to stay quiet, so my parents done hear. It'll only make it more fun." Kuroko said, smirking as he continued to eat.

"Yes, a lot of fun." Akashi said with a small chuckle before humming. "Yes, it's unfortunate that you don't have a sound proof room."

"...Maybe if I put enough wood of the walls they will become soundproof." Kuroko said playfully, shrugging.

"Maybe." Akashi said with a soft chuckle, feeling a bit of anticipation of what was to come.

Kuroko nodded and continued to eat, a little faster then before. Soon he was done, and he took his bowl, placing it in the sink. "I'm done~"

"...I think that's the fastest I have ever seen you eat before." Akashi said with a small chuckle as he also finished his meal, bringing the dish to the sink.

Kuroko chuckled a little. "What can I say? I'm excited to become the husband~"

"You wish." Akashi muttered with a small shake of his head as they began to walk to Kuroko's room.

Kuroko held onto his hand again, smiling. "Watch, it'll happen~"

"Sure, sure." Akashi said with a shake of his head as he squeezed Kuroko's hand, his member already twitching in anticipation.

Kuroko opened the door for them, pulling Akashi inside. Once the door was closed, he pushed Akashi against the door, holding onto his hands. "I'll win."

"Che, cocky." Akashi commented as he easily broke Kuroko's hold and turned him around. He pinned Kuroko against the door with his own slightly bigger body, lusty eyes staring into his.

Kuroko frowned, squirming a little as he tried to get out of his hold, but he was already caged. "Rude, that's cheating." He said, pouting.

"How is it cheating? Are you admitting you lost already?" Akashi asked in amusement before he swooped down to kiss Kuroko hungrily.

"No-" Kuroko was cut off by Akashi's kiss, and he still frowned, struggling in Akashi's hold. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Prove it." Akashi replied as he stepped back, giving Kuroko another chance to try and dominate him.

Kuroko let out a huff, nodding. He pushed Akashi back until he fell on the bed, and he crawled on top quickly, sitting on his hips. He then took Akashi's wrists, holding them down to the bed. "I said I will win, so I intend to do so."

Akashi moved his wrists around the hand that held them, finding that he could possible break the hold but not attempting to do so yet.

"So, show me that you will." Akashi said, a challenge in his eyes.

Kuroko blinked, before frowning again. He began rocking their hips together, grinding their crotches together. He then leaned down, kissing his cheek first. "Fine." He said, before leaning down and began nipping at his neck.

Akashi softly moaned as their clothed members were rubbed against each others, his own hips bucking upwards.

Kuroko smirked a little, continuing the action. He bit harder into Akashi's neck, rolling his hips a little rougher so he could get them harder quicker.

"Ah!" Akashi moaned sharply, eyes widened with pleasure as he unconsciously spread his legs. He immediately bit down on his bottom lip, not letting any other sound escape past his lips. He tilted his head, making more room for Kuroko before he began to struggle out of his hold.

Kuroko liked the sound that escaped Akashi's lips, and he just couldn't stop smirking. He tried holding onto his wrists tighter, finally frowning. "Hey, hey, no escaping now.."

Akashi continued to struggle until he slipped his hands free and he forced Kuroko onto his back, nearly ripping his shirt off before he lowered his head and roughly bit Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko made a noise of surprise, before biting his lip. He closed his eyes, trying to struggle in his hold.

"Now who's dominating who?" Akashi said cockily as he roughly ground his clothed member against Kuroko's, humping him with a small growled moan.

Kuroko's mouth opened in a silent moan, but he refused to make a sound. He closed his eyes, not looking at Akashi.

"You may not make a sound but I can feel how hard you are." Akashi growled with a smirk, ground even harder to make his point. He raised himself up to work on Kuroko's pants, wanting them off.

Kuroko let out a deep breath, trying to glare at Akashi. He lightly squirmed, but he let Akashi take his pants off, wanting the tightness of his pants gone.

Akashi smirked at that, managing to get Kuroko all the way to his undergarments while he still had his clothes on. He began to work on taking the undergarments off too, wanting Kuroko completely naked.

Kuroko noticed and frowned, trying to force his legs closed so he couldn't completely undress him. "Hey, take off your pants too.."

"Make me." Akashi said with a smirk. "Weren't you the one saying you would be the husband?"

Kuroko growled a little, frowning. He struggling a little, before sitting up slightly, pulling Akashi's pants down impatiently.

Akashi subtly helped him before shoving him back down, dominating him once more. He marked his neck while his hands trailed over his torso, memorizing his body.

Kuroko growled again, struggling harder this time. "This is unfair, you have the upper hand..!"

"You were the one who said you could dominate me. I'm not going to make it easy for you." Akashi replied with a small chuckle.

Kuroko pouted before sighing. He then tried gathering all his strength, before pushing Akashi back. Once he landed, he began trying to rip Akashi's boxers off, wanting them gone.

Akashi softly growled as his boxers were ripped off, leaving him naked while Kuroko still had his own on. He began to struggle, wanting Kuroko's undergarments off as well.

Kuroko smirked a little, sitting on his waist so Akashi couldn't get his boxers off easily. "I'm not making it easier for you either."

"Fine." Akashi grabbed Kuroko's wrist and threw him onto the bed, immediately getting in top of him. He used a hand to lightly grasp Kuroko's wrist and used his other one to slide Kuroko's boxers off before he could stop him.

Kuroko gasped in surprise, before frowning. He squirmed a little, growling at Akashi. "Well, we're finally bother naked."

"Yes we are." Akashi purred as he reached down and lightly stroked Kuroko's member, still firmly on top of him.

Kuroko let out a hitched breath, before beginning to struggle again, but with less strength. "No, let me go..."

Akashi quickened his hand on Kuroko's member before he released Kuroko's hands, wondering if he would even be able to move.

Kuroko closed his eyes, moaning out softly. He hands clenched slightly, gripping the bed sheets.

'So much for him being the husband.' Akashi thought with a small smirk as he continued to stroke Kuroko's member, his eyes wandering around for anything that could work as a lubricant.

Kuroko turned his head to the side, breathing a bit heavier, trying to suppress his moans. He then slightly opened his eyes, looking at Akashi.

Akashi saw a small bottle of lotion thankfully and he grabbed it while still continuing to stroke Kuroko's member. Looking back at Kuroko he hesitated, not sure how far Kuroko was actually willing to go.

Kuroko studied the lotion, before slightly bucking his hips into Akashi's hand. He also made sure it was a signal to keep going.

Akashi nodded in understanding as he lathered his fingers with the lotion. Once he was satisfied, he reached down and slowly began to slip a finger into Kuroko, trying to be gentle.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, grimacing at the weird feeling. He spread his legs a little wider to help Akashi, closing his eyes so he could focus on the finger.

Akashi continued to move his finger around, before he began to slip his second finger into Kuroko as well, stretching Kuroko's entrance thoroughly.

Kuroko let out a little breath, feeling the slight sting of the second finger but it wasn't so bad. He slightly wiggled his hips, trying to make it a little harder for Akashi. He opened his eyes, smirking softly at him.

Akashi smirked as he settled more firmly between Kuroko's legs, adding another finger with his other two, stretching out the entrance even more.

Kuroko whined a little at the growing pain, but silenced himself, not wanting it to end now. He just bit his lip, turning his head away as he tried ignoring the pain. "How... do you know what to do...?"

"I knew a gay person who was very explicitly told me about his activities even when I asked him not to." Akashi murmured with a small amount of amusement. "I never thought it would come in handy."

Kuroko blinked before chuckling a little, despite the moving fingers inside him. "Very handy." He said quietly, before moaning out slightly when something was nudged deep inside him.

"It is." Akashi murmured with small traces of amusement as he turned his fingers a little and began to rub the spot inside of Kuroko.

Kuroko cried out again, before quickly covering his mouth. He didn't want to wake his parents if they were up, plus he didn't want them to just storm in his room if they heard him scream. "B-be careful!.." He warned Akashi quietly.

"You're the one who proposed we did this, not my fault if you can't stay quiet." Akashi said mischievously as he continued to rub that spot.

"Ah! Akashi-kun..!" Kuroko hissed out in warning and also pleasure, closing his eyes. "Not so much.."

"Hmm, do you think you're ready for more?" Akashi asked with a small tilt of his head.

Kuroko hesitated, before nodding. "Just... let's be careful, I wouldn't want my parents finding out by charging inside my room... Will we even tell them?"

"That would be up to you, wouldn't it?" Akashi murmured as he pulled out his fingers. He lathered his member with lotion for before he positioned himself against Kuroko's stretched entrance. He began to slowly slide into Kuroko, taking his time and being gentle.

"I was making sure you were okay with it.." Kuroko said, wincing slightly when he felt Akashi finally slide in. Though he took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax so it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Yeah, I am." Akashi murmured as he lightly stroked Kuroko's member as he continued to slide in, trying to make this easier for him.

Kuroko felt the pleasure mix with the pain, and he whined slightly as he tried figuring out which one was greater. He looked up at Akashi, trying to smile a little. "I-In the morning.. we'll tell them..?"

"Sure." Akashi replied huskily, eyes narrowed in pleasure as tight heat surrounded him. Soft pants left his mouth as he forced himself to go slowly, not wanting to injure Kuroko.

Kuroko relaxed himself, wanting to continue as soon as possible. After a minute, he looked back up at Akashi. "Please move.."

Akashi nodded as he began to rock his hip gently, letting Kuroko adjust to his member. He continued to lightly stroke Kuroko, trying to override any pain he felt with pleasure.

Kuroko closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling and pleasure, rather then the sting of pain he felt. He could feel all of Akashi, rubbing all around inside him thanks to the slow and gentle pace he was going in. He moaned out quietly, his hands clenching on the bed.

Seeing that Kuroko was doing alright, Akashi began to rock his hips a little faster in and out of Kuroko, spreading his legs farther apart. He softly moaned as well, pleasure licking at his body.

Kuroko covered his mouth again, already feeling the pleasure rising. He looked up at Akashi, biting his lip so he prevented himself from making any noise. "You don't.. have to go so gentle."

Akashi nodded in understand as he began to move in and out of Kuroko faster, slowly giving into his carnal desires. Soft moans dripped out of his mouth at the delicious friction going through him, forcing his sore body to go faster and harder.

Kuroko took a chance of reaching up, pulling Akashi a little closer before wrapping his arms around his neck. He let out a few moans, mostly trying to cover them up, trying not to be loud. Deciding to distract himself, he buried his face in Akashi's shoulder, nipping and sucking on the skin.

Akashi softly moaned as his pace quickened, pounding his member in and out of Kuroko.

Kuroko cried out in pleasure, holding onto Akashi tightly. "A-Akashi-kun!" He moaned out, feeling his prostate hit once again inside him. "P-please, harder..!"

Akashi did as Kuroko requested, forcing his body to go harder into Kuroko, his hand going to Kuroko's member to stroke.

Kuroko continued moaning out louder despite his struggles to stay quiet. He bit Akashi's neck in a bit of warning, but also to help muffle his moans. He already felt the pleasure building up in his stomach.

"Aka-Akashi-kun.."

Akashi didn't reply, he just continued on with his actions, quickening them, giving Kuroko as much pleasure as he could.

Kuroko closed his eyes, letting all his moans go free, as it was useless to hide them. Finally he cried out, releasing all over both their stomachs.

Akashi moaned as well as he spilled his seed deep into Kuroko, gasping at the pleasure.

Kuroko moaned softly once more as he felt Akashi come inside him. He slightly opened his eyes, looking up at Akashi, panting heavily as he recovered from his climax.

Akashi continued to pant, trying to regain his breath before he slowly pull out, collapsing to the side as his sore body finally gave out.

"You okay?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko nodded, slowly turning and looking at Akashi. "Are you okay? You look tired... I'm sorry, I forgot your body was sore.."

"It's fine, are you okay though?" Akashi asked as he reached over and pulled Kuroko into his arms.

"Yes, I'm okay." Kuroko said, snuggling into Akashi's arms.

"Alright." Akashi replied as he closed his eyes, feeling both sated and tired.

"Let's get some rest." Kuroko said, closing his eyes slowly.

"Okay." Akashi agreed, slipping into sleep rather easily with the warmth that surrounded him.

Kuroko fell asleep as well, holding onto Akashi loosely.

Akashi continued to sleep, his exhausted body getting the rest it needed to recuperate.

Kuroko continued sleeping tiredly through the night, burying his face in Akashi's chest. Though once morning came, he instinctively woke up slowly, yawning as he stretching in Akashi's arms.

Akashi felt the shifting and he slowly woke up as well, frowning when he didn't recognize the room. It took a few moments to remember everything, his arms tightening around Kuroko once he did.

"Morning." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko looked him, smiling a little. "Good morning.." He said, before groaning softly. "My bum feels sore."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Akashi murmured softly.

Kuroko smiled at him once more, shaking his head. "It's okay.. Hmm, want to take a shower?"

"Sure." Akashi said with a small nod, taking a moment before gingerly sitting up. He slid out of bed and stretched, his joints making a loud popping sound.

Kuroko slowly sat up, stretching a little. Though when he moved out of bed, his legs wobbled when he stood, but he managed to stay up. "Whoa... Okay, now I know I need to be careful."

"Please do be careful." Akashi murmured as they made their way to the bathroom.

Kuroko nodded and followed Akashi carefully. Once they made it in the bathroom, which was definitely big enough for more then two people, he turned on the shower since they were already naked.

They both began to clean off, wiping away any evidence from last night from their skin. Akashi sighed in contentment as hot water cascaded over them, his eyes lidded in relaxation.

"So... do you really want to tell my parents? You don't mind? What will we say?" Kuroko asked as he cleaned his body.

"It's up to you, they are your parents." Akashi replied as he continued to clean himself. "If you want to tell them, just say that we're in a relationship together now."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Kuroko said, before walking over. He gently hugged Akashi, even if he stopped him from cleaning himself. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Akashi murmured as he hugged Kuroko back with a small smile, not minding that their soapy bodies were touching.

Kuroko nodded, before letting go so they could continue. Once he finished and got rinsed off, he got out the shower and began drying himself with his own towel. "I can find you some clothing to wear."

"Alright, I would appreciate it." Akashi murmured as he also dried himself with another towel.

Kuroko nodded, before walking back out into his own room. He gathered up clothing for himself, while finding clothes big enough for Akashi, then handed them to him. "There you go."

"Arigato." Akashi murmured as he accepted the clothes and slipped them on before going to his old clothes. He collected his phone and checked his messages before pocketing his phone.

Kuroko nodded, putting on his own clothing. He made sure he was neat and organized, even though it was pointless. He was just a little nervous about telling his parents, but he did want to tell them.

"If you don't want to tell them, then don't." Akashi murmured as he sat on the bed and watched Kuroko, sensing his hesitation.

"I want to, I just don't know if they will accept it. I think they will, they are nice... I don't know if they heard us last night though." Kuroko said with a small chuckle.

"I don't think they did, we were actually fairly quiet." Akashi replied with a small shrug. "Although, if they did it saves you the trouble of telling them."

Kuroko nodded, biting his lip. "...Let's see what happens for now.." He said, walking over to Akashi and took his hand. "Let's go down."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as he stood up and took Kuroko's hand. He was a bit worried for him but honestly, he didn't see his parents not accepting him.

Kuroko began to walk down, taking Akashi with him. As expected, his mother was cooking while his father was reading a book, and they were both talking to each other. Unlike Kuroko's mother, his father had short black hair with the same eyes, and he wondered how he didn't get any of his genes. He didn't even get any of his height.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before at his mother. "..Good morning." He said after some hesitation. He was such a coward.

"Morni-"

"Tetsuya, did you get hurt? I heard a few loud noises from your room last night? What happened?" His mother asked, cutting off his father. She had a habit of doing that...

Akashi blinked at the question and he had to bite down a chuckle, amusement in his eyes. He cleared his throat to get her attention before he gave her an apologetic smile.

"My apologies, I was showing Kuroko a few tricks up in is room." Akashi said, lying flawlessly like he had been trained to do all his life.

"Tricks? It better not be with the snowboard, I hope nothing broke!" She said with an exaggerated sigh.

Kuroko just dead panned at Akashi's lie. "No, nothing broke... and I'm fine, it's just.." He hesitated, before sighing. "Would it be okay... if I went out with a guy?"

There was silence for a moment, and to his surprise, his father spoke up. "Why ask? As long as it's real, it doesn't matter the gender, right?"

"But no grandchildren!?" His mother said with fake tears in her eyes. "But, if you're happy.. Then yes. As long as you adopt! I want grand children."

Kuroko didn't know how adopted children would count as grandchildren, but he guessed as long as they were happy, it counted. Plus, they accepted it.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko, knowing that he had been worried. He had known that his parents would accept them though, they really were kind people, they had to be to have raised someone like Kuroko.

"Then, may I have the honor of dating your son?" Akashi asked formally, bowing politely.

"As long as you don't hurt him." Kuroko's mother said in warning, before smiling.

"Thank you." Kuroko said, then held onto Akashi. "...And Akashi-kun did show me new tricks, so don't worry. We will be okay."

"I showed you something alright." Akashi muttered under his breath so his parents wouldn't hear. "I promise not to hurt your son, that's the last thing I would want to do. Now, do you need any help with breakfast?"

Kuroko lightly hit his arm, frowning a little. It was bad enough he lost, he didn't want Akashi rubbing it in.

"No no, I'm okay. Besides, If I wanted help, I would have asked Tetsuya's lazy father."

"I'm not lazy-"

"Then you cook breakfast for once." Kuroko's mother quipped back, and Kuroko didn't say anything. This was normal, this was how they all joked with one another. It was actually a nice, happy family.

Akashi looked at the family's interaction and a small part of him couldn't help but feel a little sad. After all, it was a stark difference to his own family, especially after his mother had died. This was how a family should be like.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, before holding onto him tightly. "It's okay, Akashi-kun." He said quietly. "...Earlier, when I said you could live with us if you ever left your father.. this is what I'm offering." He explained as he pulled him out the kitchen so they can talk. "But you don't need to leave your father, nor make the decision now. Just know that if you live with us, it will be like this most the time.."

Akashi's hands shook, making him pocket them to hide them, and he looked away sharply, his eyes suspiciously shinier than usual. He cleared his throat before he shook his head.

"I need to think." Akashi murmured in a slightly rough voice. "Gomen, I think I'll head out early."

Kuroko frowned, hoping that he didn't scare Akashi into leaving. "...Are you sure? You can stay for breakfast, do you think your body is okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, do you mind if I leave my board here?" Akashi asked softly.

"...I don't mind... Will you be coming back?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head. "Please don't go snowboarding today if you're too tired."

"Yeah, later. And I can't snowboard if I'm leaving my board here." Akashi said wryly before he began to walk away. "I'll see you later."

Kuroko bit his lip but nodded. "Okay... I'll wait here then. Be careful, okay?"

"Hai." Akashi replied as he slipped out of the house, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He walked away, not going to far, just to a secluded area nearby. He sat down in the snow and hugged himself, having not brought a jacket with him.

He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face into them, taking deep breaths as he sorted through his feelings and thoughts.

Kuroko watched Akashi go, wondering if he said something wrong during his explanation. He just walked back to the kitchen, his mother noticing Akashi was gone.

"Seijuuro-kun left?" She asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah, he said he had a few errands to run. He'll be back though." Kuroko said reassuringly, mostly for himself. He just hoped Akashi would be okay.

Akashi tried to sort out his thoughts that were running rampant through his head, shivering a little from the cold, his hair still a little damp.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay with Kuroko - to be apart of that family but...He would have to leave his father. Things were strained with them, they barely spoke to each other anymore. They weren't really a family anymore, he wasn't even sure if his father loved him but...to leave him...

After breakfast, Kuroko just decided to wait in his room. He was worried about Akashi, of course he was. He left so suddenly after offering him a chance to stay with him. He knew he still had a father, but all Akashi was doing was trying to please a man who made him strain to make him happy.

He wanted Akashi happy is all, and he didn't know if he could ever make Akashi completely happy.

A couple of hours passed by before Akashi finally started to move, more than half frozen, his joints stiff. He gritted his teeth and began to walk back to Kuroko's house, having not reached a decision. Still, he knew that now it would be harder dealing with his father, knowing that there was a better alternative out there.

Kuroko had long ago fallen asleep on his bed, one arm holding onto Akashi's snowboard. He was looking at it when he felt tired, and he was too lazy to get up, so he just decided to put it beside him. His mother had come up, a little worried, but found him asleep.

So it was her that answered the door when she heard a knock. "Seijuuro-kun? You look almost frozen! Get inside, come get warmed up!"

"Thank you." Akashi murmured as he brushed off as much of the snow as he could before stepping inside. He slowly made his way to Kuroko's room with stiff movements, his eyes a little blank.

"Be careful, Tetsuya is asleep." Akane warned quietly, a little worried herself that Akashi was so cold and covered in snow.

"I will." Akashi replied before he entered the room. He quietly closed the door before he sat on the bed, not really knowing what to do next.

Kuroko felt the bed shift and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He saw Akashi, and tilted his head. "Akashi-kun..?"

"Sorry if I woke you up." Akashi murmured softly, his eyes meeting Kuroko's.

"It's okay..." Kuroko said, then studied Akashi. "..You're shivering.. are you cold? Come here."

Akashi didn't argue, he went to Kuroko and curled up against him, feeling his warmth surround his numb body.

Kuroko refrained from gasping at how cold Akashi was. Did he go and lay in the snow or something? He pulled him closer, holding onto him tightly. "You're so cold.."

"Gomen." Akashi murmured softly as he sank into Kuroko's arms, his eyes closing. "I tried to think hard about what to do and I still failed to figure it out."

Kuroko held him close, trying to warm him with his body heat. "It's okay, I said you didn't have to decide now... just worry about getting warm." He said, before covering them with his thick blanket.

"Why do I care so much?" Akashi continued to ramble on, his body shivering. "I don't even think he loves me as a son...So why do I care?"

Kuroko looked at him, frowning. "It's okay... don't think about it now, just relax."

"I just don't know what to do..." Akashi murmured as he buried his head against Kuroko. Nonetheless, he focused on doing what Kuroko wanted, trying to relax his body.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a decision you can make so easily... just rest a little." Kuroko said, holding Akashi close.

"I love you Tetsuya.." Akashi murmured as he moved his arms to wrap around Kuroko tightly.

"I love you too." Kuroko said with no hesitation, as he really meant it. He was glad Akashi was warming up a little, as he was worried about him freezing to death or something. "Do you want a hot bath?"

"No, it's fine." Akashi murmured as he remain still from where his body was pressed against Kuroko's. He was content like this, being in his arms.

Kuroko nodded, and buried his face into Akashi's red hair. "Just get some sleep. I'll keep you warm."

"Okay...Why don't you tell me why you love the snow in the meantime." Akashi murmured, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

Kuroko nodded, humming gently. "Well... First, I love the cold. That's one reason why." He said almost embarrassingly. "And.. At times it can be so fluffy that it's so soft when you pick it up. It's one of the nicest feelings in the world.

And when it snows, when each snowflake fall, it so memorizing to watch. I could watch it from my window for hours, doing nothing but staring at the snow that fell.

Then you can also form it if you wanted to. You can make snowballs, snowmen, you can build forts. It's fun, and it gives you a distraction of the cold that makes your cheeks and nose turn red..." Kuroko just listed every reason why he loved the snow, speaking truthfully, and as if he was speaking of love itself.

Akashi smiled softly at Kuroko's words, feeling himself slowly drift off into slumber, Kuroko voice guiding him. Even unconsciously he heard Kuroko's words though, filling his dreams with snow that he found himself not hating.

It brought him back to when they were kids, when he absolutely loved snow. When Akashi and Kuroko would spend nearly everyday frolicking around, playing. Such carefree days they had back then, being silly kids who took enjoyment in simply running around in the snow.

How he wished that he could go back to that time.

Kuroko soon stopped talking once he noticed Akashi was in deep sleep. He smiled, holding him closer and keeping him to his chest. He made sure he was completely warm, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Akashi continued sleeping for a long while, body still warming up, before he slowly woke up. He shifted around a bit, sighing a little as he considered if he should stay up or not.

Kuroko felt Akashi shift around and slowly opened his eyes. He yawned, before seeing Akashi was awake. "Hey, you okay..?"

"Yeah, sorry about earlier." Akashi replied, stretching his body out a bit before relaxing once more.

Kuroko smiled, shaking his head. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay." He said, holding Akashi tightly, before loosening his hold.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Akashi murmured as he held onto Kuroko still, lightly nuzzling his head against him.

Kuroko snuggled close, before looking at Akashi. "Just remember, you don't have to make the decision now or anytime soon... It's a hard decision, so take your time. You have a month, you know."

"Less than a month." Akashi murmured softly, a small sigh leaving his lips, running a hand through his hair.

Kuroko dropped his smile, hoping he didn't upset Akashi. "..Don't worry about it for now. You still have lots of time to decide. Just rest right now."

"Alright." Akashi murmured softly, offering Kuroko a smile. "Let's enjoy our time together then. You promised to spoil me after all."

Kuroko blinked, then returned the smile with a soft one. "Of course. I'll make sure to spoil you good~"

"Good." Akashi murmured, eyes soft. "Tell me exactly how your planning to spoil me."

"Well first, you won't be leaving this bed." Kuroko said with a soft chuckle. "Then I'll do everything for you. Change your clothes, bring up your food. I'll even bathe you."

"Mmm I think that's too much." Akashi said with a small chuckle, shaking his head. "Then I really would turn lazy. A lazy spoiled brat."

"I said I would spoil you." Kuroko said with a smirk. "Though if you get fat, I will push you off the tallest mountain with nothing but your snowboard until you get skinny again."

"...I don't think I will ever get fat with that warning. Don't I fall off enough mountains as is?" Akashi asked with a chuckle.

Kuroko smiled, tilting his head. "I guess so. That would he dangerous, would it not?"

"It would be dangerous." Akashi said with a chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

Kuroko snuggled close to Akashi, smiling. "No, I can't have my boyfriend falling off a mountain because he became too fat."

"Then you can't spoil me that much." Akashi said as he poked Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko huffed, pouting a little. "Well, I'll try my best to spoil you but make sure not to get you fat." He said, poking Akashi's nose.

"Alright then." Akashi murmured as he raised his head and playfully nipped at Kuroko's finger.

Kuroko smiled, and placed his finger on Akashi's lips, lightly running over both of them.

Akashi blinked in mild surprise before he darted his tongue out and lightly licked the fingers.

Kuroko tilted his head, before pushing his finger inside Akashi's mouth gently. He pressed his finger on his tongue, smiling at him.

Akashi frowned a little, still a little confused as to what Kuroko was doing. He lightly licked the finger, teeth lightly nipping at it. His mismatched eyes slowly rose up to meet cerulean, resisting the urge to tilt his own head.

Kuroko stared into his eyes, then smiled more. "You have very nice eyes, Akashi-kun."

"Thanks, I love your eyes as well." Akashi murmured around the finger, his lips curling almost into a smile.

Kuroko slowly pulled his finger out, sticking his tongue out. "Thanks. Though yours are multicolored. I think they're better."

"Yeah, odd thing that happened when my ability came out." Akashi said as he touched his golden eye.

"Ability?" Kuroko asked in confusion, placing his hand over Akashi's gently.

"Yeah, told you about it the other night. Emperor eye." Akashi replied with a hum.

"Ah, forgot about that." Kuroko said, closing his eyes. "Sorry, just forgot." He said with a chuckle.

"Not a problem." Akashi said with a small shrug.

Kuroko stayed quiet for a moment, pulling Akashi closer. "...I love you so much, Akashi-kun."

"I love you too, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured softly,his arms wrapping around Kuroko firmly.

Kuroko smiled, snuggling his face into Akashi's hair. "I'm glad.."

"I've loved you all these years and I still do." Akashi murmured softly, leaning his head up slightly, nuzzling Kuroko's head.

Kuroko's cheeks turned a little pink, but he nodded in his agreement. "I do too. I'm glad you feel the same."

"Yeah." Akashi murmured with a smile, feeling utterly content.

Kuroko smiled happily, holding onto Akashi tightly. "I can't be any happier, I really can't. I'm just so... happy."

"I'm happy as well. I'm glad your a persistent person and that we're here together." Akashi murmured softly.

Kuroko chuckled a little. "You are pretty stubborn yourself, staying lazy and refusing to do stuff."

"You're the one enabling me by spoiling me." Akashi said with a small chuckle.

"Exactly. You are stubborn, but not as stubborn as me." Kuroko said, pinching Akashi's cheek lightly.

"At least you admit you're stubborn." Akashi said with a small chuckle, wincing a little when his cheek was pinched.

"I'm not that stubborn to not admit." Kuroko said, wrapping his arm back around Akashi. "Mm, you're hot. You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Akashi murmured with a smile as he curled his arms around Kuroko tighter.

"Well, want to do anything now?" Kuroko asked, humming softly as he looked at Akashi.

"I'm not sure, I can't think of anything." Akashi said as he rolled onto his back.

Kuroko just snuggled into his side. "Want to go snowboarding?" He asked, despite it beginning to darken outside, thanks to the always short days.

"Sure, be a romantic outing." Akashi said with a small chuckle as he sat up.

Kuroko nodded, sitting up as well. "Let's have fun with this too. Let's just, well, snowboard."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as he stood up and stretched before making his way to his snowboard.

Kuroko stretched as well, before slowly standing. He walked over, getting his own snowboard. "You better bring your jacket and hat this time. I'm not having you freezing to death."

"Yare, yare." Akashi replied with a small roll of his eyes as he walked over and pulled on his jacket and hat.

Kuroko chuckled a little, before doing the same. He then smirked, taking Akashi's goggles before he could pick them up. "Ha, you shall have snow in your eyes now. Then I'll win if we do a race or something."

"Mou, so mean." Akashi murmured with a small shake of his head before he went over to his board and picked it up.

Kuroko smiled, then tossed the goggles over at him. "Maybe I shouldn't. Who knows, you might fall off the mountain because you can't see."

"I never fall off by myself, someone always pushes me." Akashi replied, catching the goggles and resting them around his head.

Kuroko put his own goggles around his neck, and just smiled. "Mhm~ Then there is no danger. I definitely won't push you... Then again, if you get injured, I could just spoil you.."

"Well, I would be spoiled and no more snowboarding practice." Akashi said with a snicker and then jolted when he realized his coach probably called him since it was the end of the day.

Kuroko tilted his head, seeing Akashi suddenly jolt. "Hmm? Something wrong, did you forget something?"

"...No, no not at all." Akashi said decisively, deciding that he didn't care, he didn't want to hear from his coach.

Kuroko walked over, hugging him softly. "Okay.. As long as you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine as long as I'm here with you." Akashi murmured softly as he hugged Kuroko back.

Kuroko blinked in surprise, then smiled and snuggled closer. "Same here." He said, before pulling away slightly. "Well, let's go before it gets too dark."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as they made their way outside, board in hand. They walked over to a nearby mountain, taking a lift up to the top.

Kuroko sat close to Akashi once they were on the lift, snuggling into his side. "I'm glad we are doing this."

"Same. Awfully romantic, snowboarding at night." Akashi said with a small chuckle.

"Very romantic." Kuroko said, hugging Akashi's arm. "Mm, don't I get a kiss then? If it's supposed to be romantic, I want a kiss."

Akashi chuckled lightly as he leaned down and kissed Kuroko on the lips softly, his lips curling into a smile.

Kuroko smiled a little, returning the kiss softly. He then pulled away slightly, looking at him. "So, is this a date?"

"Yeah, I think so." Akashi replied as he leaned back into his seat slightly.

Kuroko nodded, smiling again. "Okay, I like the idea of this being a date."

"Good." Akashi murmured as he continued to lean back into the seat, watching as the mountain passed them by.

Kuroko leaned on him, closing his eyes as he relaxed. "Let's have fun."

"Alright." Akashi murmured softly, sitting up when the top came into view.

Kuroko opened his eyes when he felt Akashi sit up, and he did too. Once they made it to the top, he got off with his board, and waited for Akashi.

Akashi slid over to Kuroko with a small smile, feeling a little excited about snowboarding at night.

"Have you ever went snowboarding at night?" Kuroko asked, putting his hat on as he stared at Akashi.

"Only when I wanted to practice more." Akashi replied as he put on his hat and goggles as well.

"Just don't run into any trees or something." Kuroko said, kneeling down to buckle his feet to his board.

"I wouldn't do that." Akashi replied as he buckled his own board as well although he honestly couldn't make any promises since he wasn't familiar with the mountains anymore.

Kuroko smiled, gently nudging his arm. "It's alright, I'll make sure you're okay and won't run into anything."

"Alright." Akashi said with a small smile as he straightened up. "Let's do this."

Kuroko nodded, looking down the mountain. "Let's just have fun."

"Alright." Akashi murmured before he moved his board and began to slide down the mountain. He didn't go too fast, not even his normal speed since he wasn't completely familiar with the mountain. He just took his time while enjoying the ride. He still felt some bitterness but it was easy to ignore since this wasn't practice.

Kuroko watched him for a moment, before sliding down as well. He sped up a little just to catch up with Akashi, but once he had, he slowed down. "It's nice."

"Yeah, it is." Akashi murmured as he looked at Kuroko, taking his time, a small smile on his lips.

Kuroko smiled back, then reached over, taking Akashi's hand. "Be careful, we can still fall. If one falls, we both fall."

"Ah, I'm more likely to fall, holding hands with me might be dangerous." Akashi replied worriedly.

"You won't fall because I'm holding your hand." Kuroko said, chuckling a little. "You won't make me fall, right?"

"I'll try not to." Akashi said a little nervously, squeezing Kuroko's hand. He had never snowboarded while holding hands before and he found that it was quite nice.

Kuroko was the same, actually, he never really held anyone's hand except his mother's sometimes. He squeezed Akashi's hand, smiling as he enjoyed the cold win blowing in his face.

They made their way down the mountain with no accidents or anything which was a relief. The smile never faded from Akashi's lips, finding that he was having fun.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, chuckling softly. "Wasn't that fun? And see, we didn't fall."

"Yeah it was fun." Akashi said as he leaned down to unbuckle his snowboard from his feet.

Kuroko watched him, tilting his head. He then smirked, and gently pushed Akashi down while he was leaning down. "You let your guard down~ If this was a snowball fight, you would have been pelted in snow~"

Akashi fell onto his back and chuckled, staying down in the snow with one foot still buckled in.

"You got me." Akashi conceded with a chuckle.

Kuroko moved down, placing his hands beside Akashi's head, not caring if he didn't have gloves on. He moved his legs to rest beside Akashi's sides, pinning him into the snow. "Now you're trapped in the snow~"

"Oh? What are you going to do to me?" Akashi asked with a quirked eyebrow as he tilted his head cockily.

Kuroko tilted his head, still smirking. "Anything I want~" He teased, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Though I can't keep you on the snow for too long."

"Anything you want?" Akashi questioned as he tilted his head to the feather light touch.

"I could if I wanted to." He said, smiling down at Akashi. He then gently kissed his lips, still smiling.

"Do anything you want to me? You didn't before." Akashi said smugly as he kissed back lightly.

Kuroko pulled away, pouting. "You cheated was all... I'll get you back one day." He said with a huff.

"Sure, sure." Akashi said, disbelief in his voice.

Kuroko pouted more, almost frowning. "I can! Just.. not in the snow." He said, looking to the side.

"Of course you can." Akashi said, still not believing Kuroko. He tilted Kuroko's head back and lightly kissed his lips before lightly pushing him back so he could stand.

Kuroko still pouted, looking up at Akashi as he sat in the snow. "You don't believe me..."

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to prove it sometime." Akashi said with a soft chuckle.

Kuroko decided to unbuckle his board while he was sitting, before slowly standing with his board in hand. "Let's warm up on the lift, so we can continue snowboarding."

"Alright." Akashi said as he kept one foot buckled in so he could slide through the snow while pushing off with one foot.

Kuroko followed him, smiling to himself. Once they made it to the lift, he sat on it, holding out his arms to Akashi. "Come on."

Akashi smiled at Kuroko as he went into his arms, hugging him tightly and sighing at the warmth that engulfed him.

Kuroko held him close, chuckling a little. "Want a quick warm up on the lift?" He asked with a slight purr. Though he knew they could only probably just kiss and cuddle.

"Of course." Akashi purred back before he leaned over and kissed Kuroko's lips, kissing him sensually.

Kuroko held Akashi tighter, returning the kiss softly. He used a free hand to tilt Akashi's head so they could deepen the kiss.

Akashi softly sighed into the kiss, his body relaxing as he kissed back eagerly. His arms tightened and he pressed his body against Kuroko's firmly.

Kuroko made sure to hold Akashi close and they wouldn't fall off the lift before focusing on the kiss. He gently nipped at Akashi's lip, wanting access.

Akashi's eyelids lowered slightly as he obediently parted his lips, also making sure that they wouldn't fall. He playfully licked Kuroko's lips, his own curling into a smirk.

Kuroko just smirked a little, not minding. He just began attacking Akashi's mouth with his tongue, exploring wherever he could.

Akashi softly moaned as his mouth was invaded by Kuroko's tongue, his hands clutching onto him. He knew Kuroko was dominating him and he considered fighting back but it was just a kiss. So he just melted into the kiss, letting Kuroko have his way for now.

Kuroko continued smirking, continuing to explore Akashi's mouth eagerly. He then tried coaxing Akashi's tongue to do the same, almost wanting a challenge.

Akashi took up the challenge, fighting Kuroko's tongue with his own. He shoved it back into Kuroko's mouth which he began to explore eagerly, small noises leaving his throat.

Kuroko gave a startled moan, tilting his head as he felt Akashi explore his mouth. He let him do as he wished for a moment, before he began to fight back.

Akashi softly moaned again when Kuroko began to fight back, their tongues both fighting for dominance. It was certainly warming him up though, his heart beating faster.

Kuroko pulled Akashi even closer, continuing the deep kiss even though he knew they would need to part soon for air. He kept going, wanting to win.

Akashi fought back, also wanting to win but then the need to breathe hit him and he gave in, letting Kuroko win for the moment. He parted their lips, his own swollen as he lightly panted for air.

Kuroko panted heavily when they parted, but he was smirking. "I might.. I might not be able to be the best in bed, but I think I can beat you in a kiss."

"For now." Akashi murmured, sliding off the lift with Kuroko once they reached the top.

Kuroko chuckled, jumping off the lift next to Akashi. "Admit it, you lost."

"This time." Akashi said with a chuckle as he walked over to a good spot to slide down.

Kuroko stick out his tongue, smirking. He then moved next to Akashi, buckling his snowboard again.

Akashi buckled in his other foot, waiting for Kuroko to finish before they both slid down the mountain again.. It would most likely be the last time since it was getting pretty dark and it would be dangerous to continue.

Kuroko knew they wouldn't have much time out so this time he decided to do a few tricks. He stayed away from Akashi so he didn't hurt him so he could perform his tricks. He knew this mountain, so he didn't fall or crash into anything.

Akashi just contented himself with sliding down the mountain, not doing any tricks. It was a bit thrilling, snowboarding while being barely able to see anything ahead of him.

This was the reason why Kuroko loved snowboarding. It was so exciting, even more so in the dark. Though he was used to it, so his eyes adjusted. That's why he had no trouble snowboarding at night.

Soon he made it to the bottom, and he looked up to watch Akashi come down.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko once he slid down, swiftly unbuckling both his feet this time before picking up his board.

Kuroko smiled, picking up his own board after he unattached it. "Lets go home."

"Yeah." Akashi murmured as they began to make their way home steadily.

Kuroko followed him, tilting his head. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did." Akashi murmured with a small smile, looking up at the starry night.

"I'm glad." Kuroko said, honestly happy that Akashi enjoyed snowboarding. He then chuckled, taking Akashi's hand. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah...No matter where I go nothing is more beautiful than the sky here." Akashi murmured as he depended on Kuroko to lead him around as he kept his eyes on the sky.

Kuroko smiled, leading him to his house. He then opened the door once they arrived, and gently squeezed Akashi's hand. "Alright, you can see the sky from my window."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as he followed Kuroko through the house quietly and to his room where they set down their boards and took off their stuff.

Kuroko settled down in bed once they got everything put away, and sighed as he relaxed on the bed. He then looked at Akashi, smiling as he held out his hands.

Akashi immediately went to his arms, snuggling up to him with a soft sigh. Stretching out his body, he pressed it firmly against Kuroko's, feeling utterly at peace.

Kuroko held him close, enjoying his warmth even as he loved the cold. "Good night, Akashi-kun. I'm glad you had fun."

"Goodnight." Akashi murmured softly, his eyes on Kuroko's window, staring out at the beautiful night sky.

Kuroko just smiled, snuggling close to Akashi. He closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep.

Akashi stayed awake for another hour or so, just staring out at the night sky with a small smile. It felt good, being in his lover's arms, being in this cozy house. It made him feel content, complete.

Kuroko stayed nuzzled up against Akashi, sleeping peacefully as he breathed lightly.

Akashi eventually fell asleep as well, dreaming of snow and starry nights that filled him with peace.

It was a week or two later, where Kuroko and Akashi were still snowboarding together, having fun and laughing again. Akashi stayed over at Kuroko's house more then his own, but Kuroko nor his parents had any objections.

So one day they decided to go to a new mountain they haven't snowboarder together with yet, and soon they were waiting at the top.

"This one's pretty big." Kuroko commented, all ready to slide down and snowboard.

"Yeah." Akashi nodded as he crouched down and analyzed the mountain side, taking note of everything with his eyes.

Kuroko smiled as he watched him, shaking his head. "You're still staring and observing everything. Why don't you just do it and learn by sliding down? Much more fun."

"Because this is a new mountain for us, you never know if there's something dangerous." Akashi replied with a small chuckle but he shook his head and stood up anyway.

Kuroko snorted softly. "Besides falling off and other snowboarders, there's nothing really dangerous on the mountains around here." He reassured, smiling as he patted Akashi's shoulder.

"If you insist." Akashi said with a small shrug as he got ready, his feet already buckled in.

Kuroko smiled, then looked down the mountain. "Come on, race you~"

"Alright." Akashi replied and soon they were both racing down the mountain, although Akashi wasn't taking it too seriously, focusing more on doing tricks than speed.

Kuroko kept some distance away from Akashi, but stayed close just in case. He focused on speed mostly, only doing tricks every so often. It was a big mountain that he hadn't went on yet, but he was sure it was like any other mountain.

After doing another trick in the air, a small flip, he almost panicked as he saw a tree in front of him. He quickly turned his board without thinking, and began sliding down on a different side of the mountain. He didn't think anyone took this way because there was a lot more trees, and he barely dodged all of them.

"Nothing dangerous he says and then he nearly rams into a tree." Akashi muttered to himself, rolling his eyes slightly. He himself had a hard time weaving through the trees, getting hit by branches when he did tricks.

Kuroko was relieved when the trees disappeared, not sure if he would even survive any longer without slamming into a tree. He then tilted his head when he saw ice ahead. A lot of ice. "...A.. La-"

He didn't even get to finish talking before his snowboard hit a snowbound surrounding the ice, and he fell face first onto the ice, sliding across it. Once he was sure he stopped moving, he opened his eyes and sat up. "...It is a lake.. it's a frozen lake."

"Sh-" Before Akashi could stop himself, he slid onto the lake on his board, his eyes wide as he tried to stop but was unable to until he was in the middle. "This. This is why I examine mountains first!"

Kuroko pouted towards him, glaring at him. "It wasn't my fault, you shouldn't have followed me!" He accused, but he had a playful tone.

"Tsk, maybe I won't next time." Akashi said although there was a teasing lilt to his voice as well. He sighed a little as he carefully reached down to unbuckle his feet.

Kuroko did the same, though he didn't have to be careful since he was sitting on the ice. "I never knew there was a frozen lake here." He said as he got his snowboard off.

"Yeah, lucky the ice is thick enough to support us." Akashi said as he tentatively slid on the ice with his feet.

Kuroko pushed his snowboard towards the snowbound, before trying to stand. He just slipped, falling on his back with a wince. "I was never good at ice skating anyway..."

"How do you live in a snowy area and not know how to ice skate?" Akashi asked with a small chuckle.

"Doesn't mean I have to be good at it!" Kuroko said with a flustered face.

"Still, we're lucky. I once saw someone fall through ice and it wasn't pretty." Akashi said as he slowly made his way to Kuroko.

Kuroko shuddered at the thought, looking at the ice. It must have been really cold... "It's too thick, right? This won't break?"

"Yeah it feels really sturdy." Akashi reassured as he continued to walk, feet slipping every so often making him catch his balance.

Kuroko nodded, watching Akashi. He blinked, staying where he was, just wanting to watch Akashi suffer as he struggled not to fall. "Having some trouble there?"

"I would like to see you try." Akashi said with a quirked eyebrow, noticing that he was still just sitting.

Kuroko shook his head, laying on his stomach. "Ow, I think I broke my leg, I won't be able to walk~" He said playfully, acting like he was in pain.

"I don't believe that for a second Tetsuya." Akashi said, knowing full well Kuroko was lying.

"Akashi-kun, it huuuuuurts, you have to carry me my Prince!" Kuroko said, holding out his arms to Akashi, smirking.

Akashi rolled his eyes as he helped Kuroko to his feet, sighing a little. "Come on."

Kuroko smiled, chuckling a little. He held onto Akashi's arm, and tried to walk, but soon he slipped and fell, bringing Akashi with him.

Akashi grunted as they fell on the thick ice, wincing a little. He slowly got back to his feet and helped Kuroko to his yet again.

"Careful." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded, trying not to slip. "I'm not doing it on purpose, trust me, it still hurts.." He said, sighing softly. "Just drag me across the ice or something."

"Alright." Akashi said as he began to carefully slide Kuroko across the ice, trying to keep his balance.

Kuroko tried keeping his balance as well, holding onto Akashi loosely incase he fell. "Sorry by the way. For leading us down here.."

"Yeah, not a problem." Akashi murmured as he used his board for balance, still stumbling a bit.

"Are you alright? Not hurt or anything?" Kuroko asked, sighing in relief when they reached the snowbound.

"Nope not at all." Akashi reassured as he sighed in relief when they got onto land.

Kuroko walked onto the snow, breathing in deeply. "Glad I'm not on ice anymore."

"It's not so bad." Akashi murmured with a small shrug as he adjuste dhis hold on his board.

Kuroko walked over, carefully getting his board. He then looked at Akashi, smiling. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Akashi murmured thoughtfully. "Not much to do."

"Hmm..." Kuroko hummed as he tried to think, before smiling. "Lets make a snow fort, big enough so we can go in."

"Alright." Akashi murmured as they began to walk to a good spot.

Kuroko soon picked a spot, feeling that the snow wasn't too fluffy to form, just hard enough. "Alright, let's make it big!"

Akashi nodded and they both began to make a fort, taking their time to form the blocks needed to make the fort.

Kuroko tried his hardest but also had fun, smiling. He remembered making smaller ones when he was younger, and he was glad he was doing it with Akashi. "It's almost done..."

"Yeah, it's looking good." Akashi murmured as he saw how it was shaping up pretty good.

Kuroko smiled at him, before continuing. He then went into the inside as Akashi stayed on the outside so they could do the roof. "Make sure you don't bury me in snow, okay?"

"I'll do my best not too." Akashi said with a small chuckle as they began to work on the roof.

Kuroko smiled and worked on it quietly, focusing. Once he made it secure with snow, he called Akashi. "Come inside! It probably won't fall."

"_Probably._" Akashi murmured to himself before he crawled into the fort, smiling at how well they had done it.

Kuroko smiled at him, before he began digging in the snow. It took a few moments, but finally he make a small hole where it reached not grass, but just cold, freezing dirt. "No grass..."

"We'll go somewhere someday with grass." Akashi murmured as he settled down on the snow, his jacket protecting him from the cold.

Kuroko moved all the snow back, before moving over to Akashi. "You really think so?" He asked, laying down next to Akashi.

"Yeah." Akashi said as he stared at the ceiling of the roof, idly hoping it didn't fall on them.

Kuroko snuggled close, watching him. "I can't make any promises, but I'm sure it won't fall."

"Just like how you said the mountain was safe?" Akashi asked, his lips curling in amusement.

Kuroko lightly hit his chest. "Shuddup!..." He said with a small pout.

Akashi chuckled as he rubbed where Kuroko had hit him, his eyes filled with amusement and mirth.

Kuroko pouted and turned away, crossing his arms. "Akashi-kun doesn't get to do anything with me anymore until you apologize."

"Apologize for what? Pointing out the truth?" Akashi said with a quirked eyebrow.

Kuroko just pouted more, whining a little as he kept his back facing Akashi.

"You're bring childish." Akashi said with a small sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Kuroko smiled, turning back. "I'll accept your apology if we have a little fun~" He purred out playfully.

"A little fun?" Akashi questioned.

Kuroko gently kissed his cheek. "Just a little." He said, then laid on his back, pulling on Akashi's arm slightly.

"Alright. Just a little." Akashi replied with a small smile as he leaned over Kuroko's body and lowered his head to gently kiss him.

Kuroko smiled a little, gently returning the kiss. He gently pulled Akashi closer, liking the warmth his body gave off since he was laying in the snow.

Akashi careful pressed their bodies together as he deepened the kiss, while he pulled off his gloves. He then slid them under Kuroko's jacket and shirt, touching the soft skin of his torso.

Kuroko shuddered a little as he felt Akashi touch him, a little surprised at the sudden contact. Though he didn't mind, wrapping his arms around Akashi neck while nipping Akashi's lip.

Akashi continued to deepen the kiss, enjoying Kuroko's taste thoroughly. His hands roamed across Kuroko's body, enjoying the feel of supple skin against his slightly rough palms.

Kuroko opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Akashi. He then broke the kiss, his hands touching Akashi's arms to get his attention. "Lay back, I want to lead the kiss."

"Oh?" Akashi murmured before he shrugged, not seeing a problem with it. He rolled onto his back, bringing Kuroko with him so he laid on top of him. Once they were settled comfortably, Akashi resumed his exploration of Kuroko's body while looking up at him expectantly.

Kuroko smiled down at him, purring. He then leaned down, nipping his neck instead. "I love you, Akashi-kun."

"I love you too Tetsuya." Akashi murmured as he tilted his head, enjoying the feel of teeth at his neck.

Kuroko smiled, gently licking and biting a part on his neck. "I'm glad.."

Akashi's breath hitched as he tilted his head even more, his eyelids falling slightly as he found himself enjoying the ministrations.

Kuroko picked a spot on Akashi's neck, and began sucking on it hard, wanting to make a mark on his Akashi.

"Nngh..." Akashi noised at the feeling, a hand sliding out from under Kuroko's clothes so he could cradle Kuroko's head to his neck.

Kuroko refrained from smiling against his neck again, and sucked a little harder. He nibbled at the skin, making it turn red around the new mark he made.

Akashi softly moaned at the feeling as he tangled his finger into soft blue locks, his other hand lightly running down Kuroko's spine, nails scraping skin.

Kuroko shuddered slightly, lifting his head. He then smirked slightly, purring. "You know, I can always suck somewhere else.." He said smoothly, watching Akashi.

"Where?" Akashi asked innocently, eyes glinting at Kuroko's insinuation.

Kuroko hummed, slowly moving down, his hands resting on Akashi's thighs. "Down here. It will warm you up as well."

"Oh? I'm so cold too..Please, warm me up." Akashi asked sensually, licking his lips.

Kuroko nodded, smiling at him. He knew it would be too cold to remove any clothing, as he moved down to face Akashi's clothed member. He spread Akashi's legs a little, and teasingly licked the fabric, probably too light for Akashi to feel it.

Akashi subtly rolled his pants against Kuroko's mouth, his member already twitching awake in anticipation. His eyes looked at Kuroko avidly, wanting to drink in the sight that would soon present itself.

Kuroko started unzipping Akashi's pants quickly, knowing it would be cold. He saw that Akashi was already slightly hard, and he purred softly as he lightly stroked his member. "Akashi-kun is already getting hard?"

Akashi hissed softly when his member was introduced to the chill of the winter air but Kuroko's hand warmed it slightly.

"Of course, you always turn me on." Akashi replied huskily as he looked Kuroko in the eyes.

Kuroko smiled, nodding softly. "The same for me.." He said, before leaning down and taking the tip in his mouth. His hand continued stroking him to keep it warm, while taking it more, sucking hard.

"Your mouth feels so good..." Akashi moaned softly when Kuroko's warm, wet mouth engulfed the tip of his member. He spread his legs even more while his hips twitched with the need to buck into the decadent mouth pleasuring him.

Kuroko lowered himself, taking more of Akashi's member into his mouth. He slowly licked the underside, almost teasingly, before continuing to suck on it harder.

"God you're so good, Tetsuya." Akashi moaned as his hips continued to twitch. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to ground himself from the pleasure, softly panting at the feeling beginning to run through him.

Kuroko became a little turned on by Akashi's moans and words, and began deep throating him, letting the member slide down his throat. He then began bobbing his head slowly, humming around Akashi.

"Shit!" Akashi swore loudly, something that was so incredibly rare due to his upbringing. "Just like that Tetsuya! So good, gods this feels so good!"

Kuroko smirked around him a little, before taking a deep breath. He then took in all he could, almost gagging around Akashi, before sucking even harder and moaning around Akashi.

"Gods your mouth feels so good..." Akashi moaned, feeling his release coming from all the pleasure Kuroko was giving him. Just a little more...

Suddenly there was a creaking sound and before they could do anything about it, the ceiling of the fort fell right on top of them, burying them in snow.

Kuroko jumped at the sudden cold around him, even if he didn't have his jacket on. He actually jumped enough to let go of Akashi, and back out of the snow. He shivered violently, looking at the snow heap.

...He thought it would stay up. And he realized he just left Akashi inside. Shaking himself free of snow, even if he was still cold, he crawled onto the . "Akashi-kun are you okay?"

Akashi grumbled in annoyance as he zipped his member into his pants before he made his way back out of the snow. He shot Kuroko a disgruntled look, placing his hands on his hips.

"So much for the ceiling not collapsing." Akashi grouched.

Kuroko looked away sheepishly. "Okay, you can be made at me for this one, for leaving you. But not for it collapsing, I didn't make it collapse!" He said, pouting softly.

"You said it wouldn't." Akashi groused as he started to climb out of the heap of snow.

Kuroko moved off the snow, standing up and shaking himself again. "Sorry, I guess you can blame me this time." He said, still pouting.

Akashi clicked his tongue. shaking his lower torso to get the remnants of snow away from his shrinking member. He patted off the rest of his body as well, sighing when he got all the snow off.

Kuroko collected their snowboards and Akashi's gloves from the snow while Akashi did that. "We should get a hot bath as soon as we get home so we don't get frostbite or something." He said, looking at his cold hands, their boards under his arms.

"Yeah." Akashi replied as he took his gloves from Kuroko and slid them on, shivering a little. He looked down and idly wondered if his crotch could get forstbitten and the thought had him suddenly wanting to get home all the more faster.

Kuroko held their boards, already beginning to walk. "Let's head home quick, it's getting dark anyway."

"Alright." Akashi said with a nod as he took his own board from Kuroko as they made their way home.

Kuroko made sure they walked faster then normal, not liking how cold their bodies were. He loved the cold, yes, but not this much. He practically rushed inside, pulling Akashi with him once they home.

They quickly made their way to Kuroko's room, Akashi immediately taking off his jacket and pants since snow still lingered in them.

"Yeah...a hot bath would be good." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko just stripped of everything as he walked towards the bathroom, turning on the bath to hot water. Normally he didn't put it this hot, but with how cold they are, they needed it.

Akashi stripped the rest of his clothes off as well, before making his way to the tub and waiting for it to fill. Never again was he going to trust an ice fort...

Kuroko pressed his body against Akashi's, trying to warm up both their bodies as they waited. "Sorry, really. I really didn't think it would fall."

"It's fine." Akashi murmured as he curled an arm around Kuroko. "I don't really blame you."

Kuroko tilted his head, looking at Akashi. "Okay, thank you." He said, before looking at the tub. Once it was done being filled, he stopped the water before slowly sitting down in the hot water. He softly moaned in satisfaction, feeling his body warm up instantly. "Come on, get in."

Akashi nodded as he followed Kuroko into the tub, softly moaning as the hot water warmed him up and made his body relax. He hummed in contentment, his eyes almost closing as he leaned his head back.

Kuroko pulled Akashi closer, not minding if it made them hotter. He closed his eyes, leaning his head on Akashi's shoulder.

Akashi leaned against Kuroko as well, his own eyes falling shut as he just completely relaxed into the water.

Kuroko breathed softly, opening his eyes to look at Akashi. He smiled at seeing him relaxed, and he relaxed his body as well. "This is nice..."

"Yeah..." Akashi breathed out without opening his eyes, feeling utterly content at the moment.

Kuroko sighed in relaxation, letting Akashi lean on him. He made sure he didn't fall asleep, knowing that would be bad to do.

The temptation to drift to sleep was strong but Akashi eventually open his eyes and let out a small yawn. He straightened up to stretched his body before he slumped down once more.

"Too relaxing." He murmured.

Kuroko held him closer, humming his agreement. "It is... Though we can't fall asleep. That wouldn't be good.."

"Yeah." Akashi murmured, another yawn leaving his lips. "We'll take a nap after this maybe."

"That would be wise." Kuroko said, closing his eyes as he leaned against the tub.

"Ah, it's late though...We should eat and head in for the night." Akashi corrected himself.

"Okay." Kuroko said, not looking at him. "We are warmed up now. We should get out and do as you said."

"Alright." Akashi replied as he slowly stood up and then stretched the entire length of his body, muscles rippling slightly.

Kuroko watched him, before standing as well. He stretched, deciding to copy Akashi, before unplugging the tub. He then got them towels, starting to dry off.

Akashi took the towel from Kuroko and began to dry himself off thoroughly, not wanting to get sick. He hummed softly as he dried his hair, making an utter mess of it as strands stuck out.

Kuroko watched him, chuckling softly. He reached over, trying to straighten out his hair. "Silly Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled as he stayed still as his boyfriend fixed his hair for him.

"Thank you." Akashi said with a small smile.

Kuroko smiled back, nodding. "You're welcome." He said, before walking out and into his room, bringing Akashi with him. Akashi had brought some of his clothing over, knowing that he would be over a lot more then his other home. He got Akashi his clothes, before putting on his own.

Akashi slipped his own clothes on as well before he waited for Kuroko to finish patiently, a small smile on his lips.

"Shall we go?" Akashi asked once Kuroko was dressed.

Kuroko looked at him, then nodded. "Okay, let's go down." He said, smiling as he held Akashi's hand.

Akashi nodded as he squeezed Kuroko's hand before they began to make their way down to the kitchen, a small hum of contentment leaving his throat.

Kuroko walked down, smelling food already before they entered the kitchen. Sadly his mother wasn't there, since it was late, but there were plates on the table, waiting for them. They were already warmed, and looked ready to eat.

"Everything looks good as always." Akashi murmured as they sat down on the table so they could eat.

"She is very talented. I'm upset I didn't get my mother's talent of cooking." Kuroko said, sitting down with Akashi.

"Maybe someday you can learn." Akashi said as they both began to eat the delicious food.

Kuroko shrugged. "I hope so, it would be nice to be able to cook."

"Just try practicing." Akashi advised with a small shrug as he leaned back into his chair.

"Okay, I'll try." Kuroko said, continuing to eat quietly.

"Alright." Akashi murmured as he resumed eating his own meal.

"What do you cook especially, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking at him as he ate

"Hmmm, I suppose tofu soup would be my specialty since it's my favorite meal." Akashi said thoughtfully as he brought up a leg onto the chair so he could lean an arm against his knee.

"I see. I'm not picky, so I don't have a favorite food, really." Kuroko said, tilting his head as he stared at Akashi.

"Oh? That's unfortunate, I wouldn't have minded making you your favorite foods." Akashi said as he glanced back at Kuroko.

"You could always make me a milkshake." Kuroko said with a smile.

"That's...not really cooking though..." Akashi said with a small chuckle as he took another bite of his meal.

"But I'll be very happy." Kuroko said, chuckling a little himself. He then continued eating, glad for such a warm meal.

"Liking such a cold drink in an area like this..." Akashi couldn't help but shake his head slightly. "I'll make you one tomorrow."

"I'm weird, okay?" Kuroko admitted, sticking his tongue out. "And I would enjoy it if you did make me one tomorrow~"

"Yes you are, I will agree with you on that." Akashi said with a smirk and a chuckle before nodding his head. "Alright, I promise to do it then."

Kuroko pouted, then smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, thank you Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome." Akashi murmured with a smile of his own, reaching over to ruffle Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko smiled, liking his hair being messed with. He then finished eating, and took his plate to the sink. "All done."

Akashi finished the last of his food as well before placing his dishes in the sink like Kuroko had done.

Kuroko stretched a little, yawning. "Alright, let's go to bed like you said."

"Sounds good." Akashi said with a small nod as they began to make their way up to Kuroko's room.

Kuroko followed him, and as soon as they walked in, he flopped onto the bed. "Ugh."

Akashi chuckled as he laid on the bed beside him, stretching his body out before settling down with a small smile.

Kuroko snuggled close to him, smiling a little. "I love you Akashi-kun~"

"I love you too, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured as he held Kuroko close to his body.

Kuroko smiled more, cuddling closer and holding onto Akashi. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Akashi murmured softly as he closed his eyes, his head turning to bury it into Kuroko's hair, breathing in his scent.

Kuroko closed his eyes, relaxing in Akashi's arms. He then slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Akashi's own body relaxed as well, a small sigh leaving his lips before he fell into a serene sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the competition came fast, and Kuroko and Akashi made sure to stay together as much as they could beforehand. But it had to come soon after all.

This time they decided to walk there together, to at least wish each other luck before splitting off for the competition.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi as they got dressed in his room, a little worried. Akashi didn't say what he was going to do yet. He said he wanted to stay, but would he be able to? "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Akashi said as he slid on his snow clothes, his mind a little scattered which was a rare oddity for him. He took his hat and goggles and pocketed them before walking over to his board.

Kuroko watched him, getting his own hat and goggles on, but didn't reach for his board. "Which board will you be using for the competition?"

"Probably my usual one." Akashi replied as he took his white board that he generally used for competitions.

Kuroko nodded, and was about to get his jacket on before he heard a knock on his door. He opened it when he was sure they were both fully clothed, and saw his mother there holding a big box, and a black snowboard that looked completely new. "Here, mind if you try these on?"

"..I guess." Kuroko said hesitantly, taking the box. He wondered what was inside. His mother smiled at him, left the black board beside his door, before leaving. "I wonder what's inside."

"Who knows until you open it?" Akashi replied as he looked over at the box, leaning against the wall as he watched Kuroko.

Kuroko sat on the bed with the box in his lap, nodding. He then slowly opened it, staring in surprise. He held up a sleek black jacket, showing Akashi. "It's new clothes, along with pants, gloves, even a new hat.." His parents must've been saving up for it...

"Wow, pretty cool." Akashi said with a smile as he nodded, knowing the clothes would look good on Kuroko. "You should use the stuff for the competition."

"Really? Well, I guess that's why they bought it." Kuroko said, standing up to get dressed in everything. When he was done, he was wearing mostly all black clothing. "I look emo or something..."

"You look extremely sexy." Akashi purred as he walked over and pulled Kuroko into his arms.

Kuroko blinked, looking up at him. He then smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Are you going to be able to resist me now?"

"I'm never able to resist you." Akashi purred with a smirk, pressing their bodies together.

Kuroko held onto him tighter, pulling him down a little so his lips ghosted over Akashi's. "The competition doesn't start for maybe a half hour.. Maybe we can just have a small kiss? For twenty minutes?"

"Nothing more, don't want to hurt you before the competition." Akashi murmured as he leaned against the wall and hungrily kissed Kuroko.

Kuroko held onto Akashi tightly, his hands tangling into his hair as he kissed back hard. He didn't let the thought that this might be their last kiss into his mind, wanting to enjoy the moment.

Akashi slowly and carefully began to walk backwards, not breaking the kiss until he hit the bed. He fell back onto it, bringing Kuroko with him. Hands lightly roamed Kuroko's lithe body in appreciation before he playfully groped his rear.

Kuroko got comfortable on top of Akashi, before moaning softly in encouragement when he felt Akashi grope him. He moved closer, nipping his lips.

Akashi made a deep sound from deep in his throat before he forced Kuroko's mouth open, his tongue exploring the wet cavern and taking in Kuroko's natural flavor

Kuroko let him explore for a moment, enjoying the feeling, before fighting back. He fought for dominance in the kiss, smirking softly.

Akashi softly moaned as he fought back, rolling Kuroko so he was on the bottom with Akashi on top. He grew a bit rougher in his movements, not wanting to concede.

Kuroko pulled Akashi closer, needing their bodies to press together. He moaned softly, but didn't give in, continuing to fight back, wanting dominance.

Akashi continued to fight as well, pressing their bodies together firmly, his own larger frame engulfing Kuroko's.

Kuroko finally gave up, just enjoying the kiss with half lidded eyes. Though he wouldn't become completely passive, as he reached a hand down, beginning to rub Akashi's crotch roughly.

Akashi groaned at the feeling and he roughly bucked his crotch against Kuroko's hand, feeling his member stir alive at the mere touch. He pulled away from the touch and immediately went to Kuroko's neck, nibbling and sucking on the soft skin.

Kuroko tilted his head back, letting Akashi have all the access he wanted. He moaned at the feeling of Akashi marking his skin, as he continued rubbing his clothed member.

Akashi softly growled before he took both of Kuroko's wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. He roughly ground his crotch into Kuroko's as he used his legs to spread Kuroko's apart.

Kuroko softly gasped in surprise, them bit his lip. He began trying to close his legs, trying to make it hard for Akashi, smirking softly.

"Oh no you don't." Akashi murmured deeply as he forced Kuroko's legs apart with his own stronger ones. He had truly been only planning to just kiss Kuroko and keep it at that but his arousal goaded him on for more.

Kuroko looked up at him, before he stopped move. "Fine..." He gave in quietly, looking at Akashi curiously. He then swayed his hips from under him, licking his lips. "I'm all yours, do what you want."

Akashi nodded as he slid his hands down Kuroko's body before he began to slide his black pants off as well as his undergarments. Akashi knew they couldn't go all the way, not with the competition later, but they would do enough to satisfy each other.

Kuroko let Akashi do as he wished, helping him slightly. He then leaned up a bit, since his hands were free, and nipped his neck. "When will you take yours off?" He asked, his hands moving to Akashi's pants.

"Why don't you take them off for me?" Akashi asked with a lewd grin, licking his lips in anticipation.

Kuroko nodded, purring against Akashi's neck as he began taking off Akashi's pants. After that, he took off his boxers as well, before looking at Akashi in excitement.

"You look so eager." Akashi growled with a smirk as he went back to grinding his member against Kuroko's, feeling both of them harden.

Kuroko moaned softly, closing his eyes. He slightly leaned against Akashi, nipping his neck again. His hand reached down, slowly wrapping around both their members, bringing their heat together and making delicious friction.

Akashi moaned at the feeling before he brought down a hand as well, aiding Kuroko in his task. He began to stroke both their members together as he continued to move his against Kuroko's, keeping up the decadent friction that gave him pleasure.

Kuroko used his free arm to pull Akashi closer, moaning softly into his ear. He then lightly nibbled on it, smirking a little as he squeezed their members together.

Akashi shivered at the sensual sound, his lust spiking. He gave both their members a firm stroke before he pulled away. He slid his body down so Kuroko's crotch was in front of him before he gave it a long lick from base to tip.

Kuroko shuddered a little, closing his eyes. He then forced them open, watching Akashi. His hands began threading through Akashi's hair, encouraging him.

Akashi smirked at him before he took the tip of his member into his mouth, sinking down the length. He suckled on the member vigorously, his eyes continuing to look at Kuroko sensually.

Kuroko let out a soft breath, holding back a moan that wanted to escape. He watched Akashi with lust filled eyes, spreading his legs a little more so Akashi had more room and could take in more.

Akashi continued to slide down the length until the entire member was in his mouth and throat. He swallowed hard around the tip before he began to bob his head up and down, softly moaning at the flavor that assaulted his senses.

Kuroko gripped Akashi's hair tighter, moaning loudly at the feeling. "A-Akashi-kun.." He murmured softly, feeling pleasure run through his veins.

Akashi hummed in contentment as he quickened his pace, loving how Kuroko's face contorted in pleasure. He worked his tongue on the underside of his member, trying to give him even more ecstasy.

Kuroko let out loud moans, trying to muffle them with a hand. His other hand slightly tugged on Akashi's hair, trying to decide if he should push his head down or pull him off. All he knew was that his stomach was clenching.

Akashi reached up and held Kuroko's hand, intertwining their fingers as he created a steady suction around Kuroko's member. He bobbed his head faster and faster, cajoling Kuroko to release in his mouth.

Kuroko turned his head to the side in embarrassment, closing his eyes. He gripped Akashi's hair tightly, tugging on it as he shouted during his release. He lightly bucked his hips as he came, and breathed heavily once he calmed down from his climax.

Akashi accepted Kuroko's seed, audibly swallowing it eagerly, feeling it slide down his throat. He continued sucking lightly until the member was clean before he slowly pulled off, licking his lips clean.

Kuroko panted softly, looking at Akashi. He then smiled, purring slightly little. "Your turn, real quick."

"Alright." Akashi said in anticipation as he sat back, lustfully watching Kuroko as he parted his legs slightly.

Kuroko smiled and moved down Akashi's body, towards his member. Once he was facing it, he leaned forward, bathing it in licks.

"Nngh..." Akashi noised appreciatively, his hips twitching upwards as his body greedily yearned for more. He reached down and tenderly stroked Kuroko's lock, admiring the silky feel they had.

Kuroko purred as his hair was stroked, and he took the tip in his mouth as a reward. He softly sucked on it, closing his eyes.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi softly moaned as his hips twitched even harder, his lips parted as he lightly panted.

Kuroko continued just sucking on the head, humming around it. Though when he heard a knock on his door, he didn't stop his motions.

"Are you guys alright in there?" His mother asked through the door. "You only have about ten minutes to get going."

Kuroko didn't lift his head, just taking in more of Akashi and sucking harder.

"Y-yes we're just g-getting ready." Akashi replied as he tried to keep his voice even, his breath coming out in pants.

"Are you alright? You sound out of breath." She replied almost worriedly.

Kuroko took in more of Akashi, deep throating him, humming around him as he licked the underside.

"You brat." Akashi hissed under his breath, harshly biting his lip at the pleasurable feeling, lightly tugging on Kuroko's hair. "I'm fine!"

Kuroko refrained from chuckling around him, and sucked harder when he felt his hair tugged on. He began moaning around him, knowing they were muffled.

"Okay.. well you guys better hurry up!" She warned, before walking off.

"Brat!" Akashi hissed louder but he moaned right after, knowing the mother was gone. He panted heavily though, his hand loosening around Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko continued sucking hard around him, smirking around him. He then started bobbing his head, cajoling Akashi to come.

Akashi panted heavily, breaking out into soft moans until with a loud groan he released deep into Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko suspected it, and swallowed it greedily. He still sucked around the member, cleaning it, before lifting his head. He smirked up at him, licking his lips.

"Gods your good with your mouth." Akashi murmured before he swooped down and kissed Kuroko deeply, tasting his own essence in his mouth.

Kuroko just smirked more, before moving closer. He purred as he kissed him back, before pulling away. "Come on, we might make it if we run."

"Alright." Akashi said with a chuckle as he slip his pants back up.

Kuroko put his black pants back on, getting up. He then moved to his door, getting the black board that still leaned against it. "It's a really beautiful board."

"It is." Akashi said with a nod as he walked over to his own board before opening his door. Grabbing Kuroko's hand he began tugging him out of the room and out of the house. "Come on, you need to get there!"

Kuroko almost fell from surprise, but ran after him. "We need to get there, silly!" He said, chuckling a little as he ran.

"Yeah, yeah." Akashi said as they ran to the competition as quick as they could or else they would be late.

Kuroko lightly nudged him as they arrived at the competition, just barley making it. The competition was on the largest mountain in the town, which thankfully wasn't too high so that they couldn't miss out holding the competition. "I told you we would snowboard together on this mountain one day."

"Yeah, you did." Akashi said although there was a tiny bit of hesitancy before he shrugged. His eyes looked around, landing on both his coach and father but he looked away, smiling at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at him, smiling softly. "Come on, let's do our best." He said, leading Akashi to where the other competitors are.

"Alright." Akashi said although he settled near the edge subtly, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Thankfully it was crowded so Kuroko didn't notice where he was standing.

Kuroko just settled for getting ready, waiting for the announcements to come on to signal when the competition was starting. He already had his hat and goggles on, and thanks to his new clothes, he was almost unrecognizable.

Akashi leaned down and buckled a foot into his board, ready to slide to the starting line although if everything went as planned then...

Just on cue, when he straightened up, one of the contestants suddenly moved back into him, effectively pushing him off the mountain. He briefly panicked but he had checked beforehand and he had seen a ledge which he fell on.

Kuroko soon heard the announcements, and he buckled his feet quickly. He looked around, trying to find Akashi but guessed he was already lined up. He lined up with the other competitors, everyone being a little spread out so they don't run into each other. Since it was such a big mountain, it would be one race where everyone went at once.

Akashi simply whistled to himself a she settled down on the ledge, idly looking down and knowing that if he fell he would probably die.

"Well...hopefully someone will notice that I'm not there." Akashi said before he continued to whistle as he sat back.

Kuroko frowned as he noticed that Akashi wasn't in the line, from what he could tell. Did something happen? Did he bail? Then a thought hit him. It's crowded, it's a mountain, so Akashi must've-

The signal was given, and Kuroko instinctively moved, starting to slide down. He hoped Akashi was sliding down as well, that his goggles just couldn't tell the difference between hair colors, so that he really saw Akashi but just missed him.

Akashi heard the whistle being blown and he couldn't help but chuckle, knowing how utterly pissed his father and coach were going to be. But he refused to be their puppet, not anymore. No, the weeks he had spent with Kuroko had taught him that there was a better life waiting for him and he was going to accept it.

Kuroko decided to do his best, knowing this competition lead to having money. This one offered a lot of money, not enough to travel, but still a lot. He worked on speed mostly, doing a few tricks for points. He wasn't in first, not yet.

He moved faster, leaning down slightly. Soon he came up from behind other competitors, passing them and moving to the front quickly. He heard the man who did the announcements, the host, explaining the race excitedly like most did. He seemed to be talking about someone racing like a shadow. Quick and unseeing.

He didn't think he knew them, never heard of it. They must've been another random competitor. He just continued the race in front, someone challenging him, but he merely moved ahead and slid to the end. Even as he stopped, he still felt the adrenaline moving through his veins, as he saw other competitors get to the end. He.. won?

"I'm bored." Akashi said as if he wasn't dangling over his certain death if the ledge gave out or if he fell. "I wonder how Tetsuya is doing. He better win the damn thing..."

Kuroko was soon surrounded by people, which confused him on how they saw him. Thankfully he slipped away thanks to misdirection, and he quickly got onto a lift before anyone noticed. He had a good idea of where Akashi was.

As soon as he made it to the top, he began walking around the edge of the mountain side, calling Akashi's name.

"I'm here!" Akashi shouted when he heard Kuroko's voice, smirking at him a little. "Well, I was always unlucky anyway..."

Kuroko looked down at him, sticking his tongue out. "You unlucky dare devil." He said, before holding out his hand. "Come on, you can reach, can't you?"

"Yeah." Akashi said as he reached up and grabbed Kuroko's hand with a small smirk. Truthfully, he could have probably climbed back up but he didn't particularly want to. "Did you win?"

Kuroko began lifting him up, using all the strength he could. "Of course, you weren't there, Mister Emperor." He said teasingly, smiling.

"Wasn't my fault." Akashi said, which was a bold faced lie but Kuroko didn't need to know that. He was pulled up onto the mountain and he stretched. "Well, congrats."

Kuroko smiled, pulling him close and hugging him. "Thanks." He said, before pulling away. "Know any competitor that's known as Shadow or something? They were talking about it during the race."

Akashi hugged Kuroko even tighter before frowning and then shaking his head.

"There is nobody here by the name of Shadow." Akashi said confidently.

"You sure? They were talking about it... Heard it loud and clear through the speakers placed in the course." Kuroko said, humming a little. "All well. Now let's snowboard down, you promised me you would snow board with me!"

"Alright." Akashi said, having no qualms now that the race was over. They walked over to the starting line and Akashi bent down and buckled his feet onto the board. "By the way Tetsuya...I'm staying here. For good."

Kuroko looked at him as he buckled his board to his feet again. "...I'm glad." He said, gently nudging him. He then straightened up, smirking. "Race you to the bottom?"

"Of course. Let's go." Akashi said with a smirk before they both began to slide down the mountain as fast as they could go.

Kuroko smirked a little, racing Akashi down. He would admit, Akashi was faster now that he wasn't doing tricks so much, but he was focusing on speed his whole life. "Looks like the emperor is getting slower each time we race!" He teased.

"Yeah yeah." Akashi said with a roll of his eyes as he leaned down to get more speed. "Just you wait."

Kuroko leaned down as well, chuckling. "These are my mountains," He purred confidently. "I'm going to strip you of your emperor title, because I am the king of these mountains." He said before sliding a little closer. "And that's not all I'm going to strip you of~" He murmured seductively.

Akashi actually stumbled with his board at Kuroko's tone, his eyes wide behind his goggles as he stared at him.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi said with a small shake of his head.

Kuroko chuckled a little, smirking. "It will be punishment for not snowboarding with me in the competition the first time." He said, before sliding to a stop again. "I win again."

"Che, not by much." Akashi said with a shake of his head, watching as people headed over to Kuroko, probably to congratulate him.

Kuroko stayed close to Akashi, even as people came over. It was true, they congratulated him, smiling even if they were a bit upset by the fact that they lost. Then the question of Shadow popped up again.

"Mm... How's Shadow?" He asked a random boy who looked a year or so younger then him.

"Who else is wearing all black here?" He asked, before walking away.

If took Kuroko a minute, just starting and blinking. "Oh."

"..." Akashi didn't say anything but he did turn his head in an attempt to hide his laughter at Kuroko's obliviousness.

Kuroko turned to Akashi, frowning. "Don't laugh, you didn't know either!" He accused, his tone full of obvious embarrassment.

"Yeah but I wasn't there for the race or I would have realized it was you!" Akashi said as he tried to stifle his laughter which wasn't a feat once he caught sight of his coach and father. "...Excuse me...I'll be right back."

Kuroko looked over and saw them as well. He hesitated, before grasping Akashi's arm gently. "I'm coming with you, okay? You want to stay, so this involves me."

"...If you insist." Akashi said, his eyes a little cold as he prepared himself. They walked over to the two adults, Akashi standing tall as he looked his father in the eyes. "I'm staying here with Tetsuya. I no longer wish to be a professional snowboarder."

"After all that I've done for you, to make you become what you are?" His coach hissed angrily.

Kuroko stood beside Akashi, soon grasping his hand. "What did you do? Strain his body and endanger his chances of becoming a professional? Just let it go." He said, squeezing Akahsi's hand.

"I made him as good as he is!" The coach snarled angrily, eyes flashing and Akashi took a step forward, not liking the tone being used.

"My apologies that your effort has been wasted. I appreciate everything that you have done for me but I simply can no longer continue." Akashi said apologetically as he politely bowed. "Gomen nasai, I do not wish to be a professional any longer."

Kuroko looked at the coach, then Akashi's father. He hoped they let him stay. He couldn't handle being away from Akashi now.. "Please let him stay." He said, bowing as well.

"You can't! I will not let you-"

"Enough." Akashi's father said, effectively shutting the coach up. Akashi stood straight as his father examined him, his eyes a little dull. There was a long silence that filled the air until his father sighed. "I may have wronged you, Seijuuro."

"...Father?" Akashi questioned as he looked at his father wearily.

"I have always thought that you were beautiful when snowboarding." His father said. "I actually quite enjoyed watching you in competitions and I thought you were happy.

But just now, seeing you race down that mountain like you were, I could see I was wrong. I could see how happy you were at the moment and all those competitions faded in comparison."

Kuroko looked at Akashi's father in surprise, and knew he thought wrong about him. Maybe he really did just wanted his son happy... "So he can stay?" He asked Akashi's father quietly, looking up at the man.

"I do not wish for you to stay but I can understand your reasons of wanting to since this place seems to have given you such happiness." Akashi's father said with a small sigh. "Seijuuro, you may stay."

Kuroko smiled happily at Akashi's father, before he turned and hugged Akashi. "You get to stay. You won't leave again.."

"Yeah." Akashi said, laughing when he saw the coach march off angrily.

Kuroko chuckled a little, watching him. He then stuck his tongue out after the couch childishly. "See ya." He said, before hugging Akashi close again. "Thank you, Akashi-kun's father. You didn't just make your son happy.. thank you."

"You're welcome. It's the only thing I can do to make things right." Akashi's father said before he began to walk off, Akashi's eyes following after him before he smiled at Kuroko.

"I'm staying." Akashi said, almost in disbelief.

Kuroko nodded, smiling. "Now you can fall off more mountains when we snow board." He teased, before tilting his head. "And now we can travel together.."

"Yeah." Akashi said with a small laugh, hugging Kuroko one more.

"We will get to see the flowers together, and the bright blue sky, and the sun! The green grass too!" Kuroko said childishly, starting to sway side to side while hugging Akashi.

"Yes, we will see it all, together." Akashi murmured with a small laugh as he swayed with Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up at him, smiling happily. "So, do you love snowboarding and snow?"

"Yeah, if it's with you." Akashi murmured as he softly smiled at Kuroko.

"I told you I would be able to get you to love it again." Kuroko said, smirking a little.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Akashi murmured as he slung an arm around Kuroko. "Let's go, I'll make you a vanilla milkshake."

Kuroko looked at him in surprise, his eyes sparkling. "Really? Thank you Akashi-kun~"

"You're welcome." Akashi said with a smile before they began to walk away to their home. Akashi smiled to himself as he looked up at the sky, feeling utterly content with his life.

"When we get enough money, will we go to New Zealand?" Kuroko asked, looking at Akashi as he held his hand.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Akashi murmured with a small smile as he thought about it. "I can't wait."

"I can't wait either, I want to see grass and flowers!" Kuroko said, swinging their joined hands.

"Soon. We'll go soon." Akashi promised Kuroko with a smile, just knowing that they would go someday.

"Okay, good~ Cause I want to go with Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, walking close to him.

"We'll go there someday." Akashi said as he grasped Kuroko's hands. "We have our happy ending after all."

Kuroko nodded, smiling more. "I knew we would. Let's make the best of it."

"Alright." Akashi said as he squeezed Kuroko's hand.

"I love you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, smiling. "Let's snow board again together, from now on."

"I love you too." Akashi said as he stopped walking in order to kiss Kuroko. "We'll snowboard everyday if we want. As I said, we'll be together forever now and you've helped me love snow again."

Kuroko looked at him, blinking, before smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
